De Phoénix à Forks
by Titimaya
Summary: Une trahison, un départ. Une nouvelle vie s'offre a nous , pourquoi ne pas réécrire son histoire... Femslash a venir...
1. Le Grand Départ

**Coucou tout le monde, nouvelle fic qui sera sur le couple Bella/Alice. En espérant que ça vous plaise. On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Cher journal, aujourd'hui c'est mon dernier jour à Bostrom high, demain je quitte l'Arizona pour un bled paumé dans l'état de Washington, j'échange 250 jours de soleil par an pour seulement une trentaine, je quitte mes amis et mon petit ami pour me retrouver seule, je quitte une grande villa pour une cabane au fond d'un jardin. Cher journal aujourd'hui, je perds ma vie pour laisser ma mère vivre la sienne.

- Bella ! Dépêche toi tu vas être en retard pour ton dernier jour.

- j'arrive mam ! _a quoi bon résister quand tu sais que tu ne peux plus reculer_

Elle attrape son sac a la hâte, sa valise est déjà prête , sa chambre n'est plus que mur vide et dénué de tout objet montrant l'existence de la vie d'une ado de 16 ans. Un dernier regard et la porte claque.

- salut mam

- bonjour ma fille, comment tu te sens?

- ça va, ...ce soir Mayline organise une grande fête pour mon départ, il y aura tous mes amis, je rentrerais pas tard.

- Bella chérie ce n'est pas raisonnable ton avion décolle à 2h30 du matin, tu vas être fatigué.

- Renée s'il te plaît c'est la dernière fois que je les vois tous , tu peux pas m'empêcher. Tu voudrais pas que ta fille soit encore plus triste . -faisant une moue qui ferait craquer une maman ours-

- Bon d'accord -lui lançant un sourire-, mais soit rentrée avant minuit.

Elle lui claque un bisou sur la joue, attrape une pomme et s'en va, un claxon venant de retentir dans l'allée.

- merci mam, t'es la meilleure.

- bonne journée ma puce

La porte d'entrée se referme dans un bruit assourdissant laissant la dernière phrase de Renée glisser dans l'air.

* * *

- Hey.. Salut Mayl ça va?

- salut m'a Bella , c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu vas.

- Mouais ça va.

Pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance, Mayline augmente le volume de la musique et se met a chanter a tut tête , faisant lâcher un rire a Bella.

Elles arrivent quelques minutes plus tard au lycée , où la joyeuse troupe les attends.

- Hey jolie Bella lui lance son ami d'enfance Pablo, la prenant dans ces bras pour un de ces câlins quotidien qu'ils se donnent depuis leur cinq ans.

- Hey mon Pablounet.

- grr m'appel pas comme ça.

Le rire de Bella fait redescendre la tension qui flottait autour de ce groupe de cinq amis.

Ils rentrèrent tous en classe et ce sont tous promis de faire passer la journée la plus agréable possible a leur amie qu'ils ne rêveraient plus.

15h, la cloche sonne, tout le petit groupe se dirige au parking pour se retrouver.

Mayline en chef de troupe lance les dernières instructions pour que tout le monde se rejoignent chez elle à 19h et précise a Bella qu'une surprise l'attend à 17h et que pour cela elle devait se tenir prête. Elle lui donna un sac en lui expliquant que ce soir elle se devait de porter ça sans rechigner.

16h50, après une longue douche où ses larmes commençaient a quitter son corps a l'idée de perdre son monde, elle se ressaisi et attrape le sac posé sur son lit afin de découvrir avec quoi elle devait se vêtir. Elle en sort une robe noire avec des chaussures a talons laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Elle soupire mais décide après un léger maquillage et un brushing d'enfiler son vêtement , après tout ça serait la première et la dernière fois qu'elle s'habillerait de la sorte, n'aimant pas vraiment la mode. Un simple jean et tee-shirt auraient très bien pu faire l'affaire.

Ding Dông...

- Bella ta surprise est la.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir , _Go je me lance_ Elle arrive en bas des escaliers et découvre Matthew en smoking , elle lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse chastement.

- Whaouh ma puce tu es magnifique.

Les joues légèrement rosies elle répond

- mais c'est que tu n'ai pas mal non plus.

- Hi .. Merci , tu es prête on est attendus.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent la demeure sous l'œil attendrit de Renée qui n'en a pas perdue une miette.

Dans la voiture

- Matt, où tu m'emmènes?

- je nous ai réservé un petit resto , je voulait passer notre dernière soirée ensemble seuls.

- Merci...tu es vraiment un petit ami merveilleux.

- Je sais.. On y est presque.

Le repas se déroule sans aucune fausse note , Bella est aux anges et se dit qu'elle perd énormément en partant de Phoenix, mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle ne peut pas rester seule a 16 ans. Ils discutent de tout et de rien , il lui dit qu'il est vraiment amoureux et qu'il aimerait sceller son amour avec elle, en passant au stade supérieur pour leur dernière soirée, " histoire d'avoir un bon souvenir".

- je ne sais pas Matt, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête.

- mais Bella, on ne se rêvera plus, fait moi confiance.

- je vais y réfléchir... On devrait y aller tout le monde doit nous attendre.

- ok.. Je vais payer.

Cela fait 15 minutes qu'ils roulent quand un bruit assourdissant se fait entendre , la fête bat son plein, il est déjà 22h.

- oh ma chérie tu es enfin la ! Lui lance Mayline sa meilleure amie. Elle l'encercle dans un câlin faisant soupirer Bella de bonheur.

- tu vas me manquer tu le elle en répondant a l'étreinte.

- on s'appellera tout les jours t'inquiètes!

- j'y compte bien!

- allés viens t'amuser. Au fait comment c'était avec Matt.

- heu.. C'était bien.. Mais faut que je te parle.

Elle l'attrape par la main et sortit de la maison pour pouvoir parler au calme. Bella sait qu'elle peut tout dire a sa meilleure amie .

- Matt veut... Il.. Il veut qu'on couche ensemble ce soir.

- QUOI ! NON , il en est hors de question. !

- comment ça, tu étais la première a me dire de coucher avec et aujourd'hui tu veux pas je comprends pas.

- Heu désolé je me suis emporté. Tu devrais réfléchir je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée tu es encore jeune.

Baissant la tête Bella reprit.

- tu as sûrement raison, je vais aller lui dire que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- sage décision. Aller viens on va danser.

Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elle s'amuse comme une folle, oubliant que demain sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Elle trouve Matthew et décide de lui donner sa décision . Il ne comprend pas et s'en va se chercher à boire. Elle se dit que finalement c'est mieux comme ça et que de tout façon la soirée n'ai pas encore finit et qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis.

Au bout d'un certain temps , et d'une décision réfléchi elle décide de se remettre à la recherche de son bien aimé qu'elle n'a pas revu depuis sa légère altercation avec lui.

- Hey Nolan tu n'as pas vu Matt?

- Heu ouai il était au bord de la piscine y'a quelques minutes.

- ok merci

Elle se dirige dehors commence a chercher et ne le trouve pas. Elle demande alors a sa bande d'amis qui se trouve non loin de la.

- Hey mes amis, vous allez vraiment me manquer on était un peu comme les cinq doit de la main.

Pablo esquissa une larme.

- Hey Pablo ne pleure pas on gardera contact, t'es mon meilleur ami on discutera tout les soirs si tu veux en espérant que mon père est installé internet.

- Oui ma Bella, je discuterais avec toi par skype comme pendant les vacances ou tu es loin de moi.

Elle l'embrasse et lui demande.

- t'as pas vu Matt par hasard.

- si je l'ai vu monter,sûrement partit aux toilettes.

- merci Little Bear. Elle lui fait un bisou et se dirige à l'étage. Première porte personne! Toilette vide, elle referme la porte et entend du bruit dans le couloir. Elle tend l'oreille et remarque que le bruit provient de la chambre de Mayline. Elle se dirige vers celle ci et croit reconnaître la voix de Matthew.

_ce n'est pas possible je dois rêver, un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net_, elle pose sa main sur la poignée et ouvre la porte d'un coup sec. Ce qu'elle voit la laisse ébahi. Elle quitte alors la pièce et descend en courant les yeux embrumés par la colère et la tristesse. Elle vient de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le cœur et sait qu'elle ne s'en relèvera pas.

- Bella attend... Lui cri le jeune homme.. Je vais t'expliquer..

La brune ne lui laisse pas le temps et arrive en larmes auprès de Pablo qui la prend dans ces bras et l'entraîne loin de cette maison.

* * *

Pablo arrête la voiture a Encanto Park, l'endroit qu'il aime partager avec Bella depuis sa tendre enfance.

- tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe.

- j'ai..sur..surpris...Matthew...snif...dans les bras d'une autre.

- c'est un sale con ce mec je te l'ai toujours dit. Si je le chope je lui refait sa face.

Il la prend dans ces bras et la berce tendrement.

- ça va aller m'y Bear Cub!

- roo je suis pas ton ourson.

- non tu es plus que ça, mais dis moi si c'est pas indiscret tu as vu quoi exactement?

Le téléphone de Bella sonne elle rejette l'appel , une fois deux fois trois fois.

- Bella arrête et dis moi pourquoi tu rejette tout ces appels et puis si c'est ce con passe le moi je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

- Non ! Dans un sanglot elle reprend

- je l'ai vu entrain de coucher avec Ma.. Une fille.

- c'est qui cette pute.

- soit pas grossier.. C'est.. Personne.

- Bella dis moi qui c'est.

- Non je ne veux plus en parler.. Ramène moi a la maison il est minuit passé et ma mère va me tuer, je décolle à 2h30.

- Oula oui, on y va de suite. Dis je peux t'accompagner à l'aéroport avec ta mère.

- t'as plutôt intérêt

L'avion décolle dans moins d'une heure, Bella étreint une dernière fois sa mère. Ces amis l'ont rejointe, tous pleurent le départ de leur amie. Pablo la serre une dernière fois dans ces bras.

- si je peux je viens te voir.

- c'est gentil..

- je t'aime ma Bella.

- je t'aime aussi Pablo, tu as était le meilleur ami au monde.

- tu oublies Mayl?

Bella esquissa une larme et repris doucement

- Mouais Mayl...

Il relâche son étreinte et Mayline se rapproche de sa meilleure amie. Elle pleure plus que les autres, elle attrape Bella par la main et l'entraîne un peu plus loin du groupe.

- écoutes Bella je .. Suis, je suis désolé c'est arrivé comme ça..je.. Je voulais pas.

- tu disais être mon amie, comment as tu pu, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. cria t'elle.

Bella tourne les talons sous le regard interrogatifs de ses amis sauf Pablo qui comprit qui se cachait derrière celle qui a brisé un peu plus son cœur.

Il la prend une dernière fois dans ces bras et lui dit tout bas.

- je suis désolé Bear Cub, elle le paiera je t'en fais la promesse.

- non , tu ne fera rien.. Je dois y aller.

Elle le relâche et se dirige dans la porte d'embarquement.

* * *

** Alors qu'en dites vous des reviews! si vous aimés. A très vite tous...**


	2. Page Blanche

**Deuxième chapitre assez rapide, le chapitre 3 et 4 sont en cours de correction. Désolé si quelques fautes d'orthographe subsistent. **

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

On est samedi il est 7h du matin et l'avion entame sa descente en vue de l'aéroport de Port Angeles. Bella rassemble ses affaires , le stress commence a lui monter, cela fait 7 ans qu'elle n'a pas revu son père. Elle descend de l'avion se dirige vers son bagage qu'elle récupère a la hâte._Et dire que tout ma vie se résume a une valise_. Elle se rapproche de la sortie et trouve son père adossé a sa voiture de police. Grand, les cheveux un peu grisonnant, sa fameuse moustache.. _il pas changé_, elle esquisse un sourire et se dirige vers son père qu'il l'encercle de ses bras.

- comme tu ma manqué ma fille,tu es tellement Belle ma jolie Bella.

- Merci Charlie.

Il attrape la valise de sa fille , la dépose dans le coffre, et démarre le véhicule.

- tu n'es pas trop fatigué j'espère?

- un peu il y a eu une soirée hier soir, je n'ai pas vraiment dormi.

- tu vas pouvoir te reposer ce week-end , cependant dimanche j'ai invité Billy et son Fils Jacob. Tu te souviens d'eux.

- hum.. Vaguement

- Billy mon meilleur ami.

- ha oui le type de la réserve.

- exact. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins, Jake est si content de te revoir , c'est un brave gars.

- pas de problème. Elle baille et Charlie lui dit qu'elle n'a cas fermer les yeux, ils arriveront d'ici une petite heure. Elle le remercia et s'assoupi.

- Bella.. Réveille toi on est arrivés.

- hum.. Quoi..

- on est a la maison.

Elle se frotte les yeux et observe les alentours. Un maison des plus banale proche de la forêt, aucun voisin aux alentours, effectivement elle retrouve la cabane de son enfance. Elle sort de la voiture et suit son père a l'intérieur, il lui explique qu'il a fait abattre la cloison de son bureau afin d'y faire construire une salle de bain digne de sa grande fifille.

Bella rentre dans sa chambre, un bureau, un lit deux places, et une salle de bain rien que pour elle. Certes sa chambre fait la taille du cagibis de la villa de Phoenix, mais elle remercie tout de même son père de l'attention qui lui a porté cela la touche énormément.

- merci Charlie c'est vraiment parfait.

- de rien ma puce , tu as faim?

- non je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient j'espère.

- pas de problème, au fait je t'ai acheté un ordinateur il est dans le tiroir de ton bureau.

- merci.

Il claque la porte et descend dans le salon. Bella se retourne et observe, elle décide d'attraper l'ordinateur pour faire part de son arriver a Pablo et sa mère. Elle ouvre le tiroir et trouve un MacBook Air. _Charlie ne s'est pas moqué de moi, je devrais le remercier avec un bon repas_. Elle allume et se connecte a skype. Elle parle deux minutes avec Pablo lui disant qu'elle est bien arrivée, et qu'elle allée se coucher. Il l'embrasse et raccroche. Elle se dit que Renée se contentera d'un mail.

_Coucou Renée j'ai fais un bon vol, tout se passe bien a très vite. Bella._

Elle éteint l'ordinateur et se dirige vers la salle de bain pensant qu'une douche bien chaude lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien. L'eau chaude lui coule sur ces muscles tendus, elle repense a la soirée d'hier et des flots salés se joignent a cette eau libératrice. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes la fatigue se fait ressentir, elle ferme le robinet s'enveloppe dans une serviette, sèche ses cheveux et se glisse dans un pyjama des plus enfantin qui puisse exister. Une maman ours tenant son ourson dans les bras. Cadeau de Pablo, au moins elle ne tarde pas a trouver le sommeil en pensant a son meilleur ami.

Demain est un autre jour après tout.

* * *

Les rayons commencent a filtrer , Bella se frotte les yeux et regarde l'heure qu'il est 6h . Elle fait un bon dans son lit , se lève rapidement et se dirige prendre une douche rapide histoire de se réveiller. Elle enfile un vieux jogging et un sweat shirt. Il ne fait pas très chaud dans le coin, mieux vaut se couvrir. Elle descend les escaliers et se retrouve dans la cuisine ou son père et une tasse de café bien chaude l'attendent.

- tiens qui vois je ma Bella aux bois dormant.

- salut Charlie

- comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?

- ma foi j'ai dormi pratiquement 22 heures, je pense que ça va aller.

- j'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller, tu semblais si paisible.

- merci Charlie

- tu as faim j'espère, j'ai étais te chercher des croissants et chocolatines dans la boulangerie française qui a ouvert il n'y a pas longtemps.

- je meurs de faim, vraiment merci pour tout Charlie ça me touche tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

- tu es ma fille et nous devons apprendre a nous connaître, j'ai pensé que te faire plaisir serait déjà un bon début.

Bella esquisse un jolie sourire sincère.

- et puis vu que demain tu commence les cours au lycée de Forks et que je pense que tu aimerais être indépendante je t'ai acheté une camionnette , j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

- tu sais si il s'agit d'un modèle des années 60 -70 j'en serais plus que ravi.

- oui je n'ai pas oublié ton penchant pour la mécanique. Elle est dans l'allée tu veux la voir? C'est Jacob qui m'a aidé a la retaper.

- Ouai je veux voir ça. Dit elle d'un ton enjoué.

Ils sortent tout les deux et les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent a la vue de la chevrolet qui se tient devant elle.

- j'arrive pas a y croire une Chevrolet C10 stepside de 53.

- et bien ma fille tu es connaisseuse.

- j'adore c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisse me faire.

- il faut refaire la peinture et réarranger un peu pour la mettre au goût du jour, mais elle roule et démarre au quart de tour. Jake t'expliquera cet après midi.

- elle est parfaite merci pap...Charlie.

Charlie a cru entendre Bella l'appelait papa, il ressentit énormément de bonheur en sachant pertinemment que celle ci ne l'avait plus appelée comme ça depuis de nombreuses années. Elle se dirigea vers on père et lui offrit une de ces plus belles étreintes.

- je suis content que tu sois ici ma chérie.

- moi aussi Charlie...moi aussi.

Se dégage de l'étreinte et reprend contenance.

- dis Charlie je sais qu'il est a peine - regarde sa montre- 8h, mais j'aimerais aller courir un peux tu me conseilles quel endroit?

- tu as la forêt mais des animaux s'y promènent, a priori un puma roderait dans les parages, sinon tu as la Push tu te souviens la plage près de la réserve.

- hum ok,je vais aller courir vers le lycée pour me faire idée de l'endroit ou je vais demain.

- très bien et soit de retour vers 15h au plus tard. Je dois aller au poste on m'a appelé, tu te trouveras de quoi manger.

- pas de problème,je m'arrêterai sûrement dans un petit resto du coin.

- a tout a l'heure Bella , et fait attention a toi.

- t'inquiètes.

Elle fixe les oreillettes de son iPod, enclenche la musique sur le répertoire classique. _Debussy, c'est vieux , c'est classique mais rien de tel pour tout oublier quand rien ne vas. Certes après ce que je viens de subir qui ma mît le coeur en miette, Charlie est vraiment super il m'a offert un ordi, une vraie chambre d'ado, et une camionnette. finalement je vais peut-être me plaire ici_. Elle s'élance pour son footing. Elle arrive a hauteur du lycée en 1h35 minutes, _c'est assez rapide pour les jours ou j'ai besoin de me libérer, et merde il pleut. _

Elle enfile sa capuche et se dirige au petit resto du coin. Elle s'y attable commande un hamburger frite, le dévore et se met dans l'idée de repartir. Sur le parking, elle regarde la forêt qui s'étant devant elle, et décide de courir a travers pour rejoindre son domicile. Elle se jure de faire attention a se fameux puma.

Elle court et trouve l'endroit magnifique, une bonne bouffée d'oxygène pour son esprit et pour repartir dans sa nouvelle vie du bon pied. Tout a coup une brûlure vive se fait au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle s'arrête et prend appui contre un arbre criant de douleur. Un grognement se fit entendre au même moment._Sûrement le puma_ .Elle tente de reprendre son souffle, la douleur s'estompe au bout de 2 minutes, laps de temps court mais long en même temps. Elle s'élance a nouveau vers sa maison.

Arrive chez elle prend une douche et s'apprête a revoir Jacob et Billy.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.. Reviews où êtes vous. Lol a très vite**


	3. Et si je recommençais !

**Coucou tout le monde, un grand merci pour vos Reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Voilà la suite en espérant que ça vous plaise. On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Aller Alice, vient chasser avec nous.

- Non Ed, je ne me sens pas bien.

- qu'est ce qui se passe sœurette lui demande Emett

- je ne sais pas je me sens pas bien depuis vendredi soir.

- Tu as eu une vision ce soir la , dis nous ce que tu as vu. Reprit Rosalie

- Je sais pas c'était flou j'ai vu un jeune homme se faire surprendre en plein ébats puis il a crié le nom d'une fille mais je ne me souviens pas puis plus rien. J'ai ressentit une vive douleur dans la poitrine. Je ne comprend pas.

- Aurais tu le coeur brisé? Lui demande Rosalie

- sûrement...

- aller n'y pense plus, c'est sûrement Jasper qui te manque depuis votre séparation. Dit Emett

- sûrement... Sûrement.

Les quatres jeunes se lèvent et sautent par la baie vitrée, un des nombreux avantages que de vivre dans la forêt.

Au bout d'un heure de chasse intensive, les filles rejoignent les garçons pret de l'entrée de la ville. Ils décident de continuer un peu, histoire d'êtres tranquille jusqu'à mardi. Ils ne doivent chasser qu'un jour sur deux. Tout a coup Alice se stoppa nette et poussa un grognement qui fit arrêter les trois autres.

- Lilly ça ne va pas demande Edward.

Elle se tient la poitrine et gronde un peu plus fort.

- ma poitrine elle me brûle.

- mais c'est impossible, Emett prend la sur le dos on va la ramener a Carlisle.

* * *

Dans la demeure Swan.

Finalement la journée c'est bien passée, Bella s'entend bien avec Jake, ils ont discutés de tout et de rien et se sont promis de se revoir très vite. Pour remercier son père Bella lui a préparer un plat de lasagne, Charlie en fut ravi. Elle débarrasse la table fait la vaisselle et monte se coucher. Réveil prêt , un petit texto a Pablo et Morphée me voilà.

De Bella a Little Bear

_Coucou le WE c'est bien passé, tu me manques terriblement, je t'appel demain après ma première journée de cours dans ce bled. Je t'embrasse._

De Little Bear a Bear Cub

_Coucou ma douce, toi aussi tu me manques, j'ai discuté avec Mayline elle dit que tu ne lui répond plus. Je lui ai dit de laissé tomber que tu ne lui pardonnerait pas. Je t'embrasse ma Bella et courage pour demain._

De Bella a Little Bear

_Tu as bien fait bonne nuit mon Little Bear._

De Little Bear a Bear Cub

_Bonne nuit my Bear Cub Miss you ;(_

Bella repose son téléphone sur la table de chevet, éteint la lumière et du revers de la main essuie la perle qui essayait de se frayer un chemin. Elle s'endort au bout de quelques minutes a bout de force.

* * *

La musique retentit dans la chambre, il est 6h30.

"_It's a beautiful day, the sky falls _

_And you feel like it's a beautiful day _

_It's a beautiful day _

_Don't let it get away ..._"

Bella appuie sur son réveil afin d'éteindre celui-ci, et se dirige vers la douche afin de pouvoir émergé. Il lui faudra pas moins de 20 minutes pour sortir de celle ci. Elle se maquille très légèrement, enfile un jean et un petit haut blanc un peu féminin d'après elle, puis un pull col en v couleur bleue. Elle attrape son portable, son sac et descend.

Dans la cuisine elle trouve un mot de Charlie.

" _Les clés de la camionnette et les papiers sont sur le buffet a l'entrée, voilà 20 dollars pour ton repas, et une bonne tasse de café t'attend dans le micro onde. A ce soir. Charlie_."

Elle esquisse un sourire, prend le billet. Elle attrape son café et quitte la maison sans plus attendre.

7h35, les portes du lycée viennent de s'ouvrir , je m'engage sur le parking du lycée, et me gare dans la foulée. _Forks est une petite ville et je sais déjà que je vais être le centre de l'attention aujourd'hui. Je déteste ça, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement on est déjà en octobre et l'école a repris depuis plus d'un mois, j'aurais peut être du arriver plus tôt chez Charlie et j'aurais fait ma rentrée scolaire comme tout le monde._

Je suis sortie de mes pensés..

- Salut tu dois être Isabella Swan, je suis Jessica Stanley, c'est moi qui vais te guider aujourd'hui pour pas que tu sois perdue des ton premier jour.

- heu Bella, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella et je te suis. Je dois aller au secrétariat pour récupérer mon horaire.

- je sais, je sais, je t'y conduis.

_Elle me semble un peu hautaine, mais ma foi si je peux éviter de me paumer des le premier jour c'est pas de refus._

- merci

Nous arrivons au secrétariat, je me présente et la dame me fait passer mon emploi tu temps, ainsi que le numéro et le code de mon casier. Elle me dit que dedans se trouve déjà les livres dont j'aurais besoin cette année. Je la remercie et rejoint Jessica qui m'attend devant.

Elle m'arrache la feuille des mains et me précise qu'on a aucun cours en commun aujourd'hui , _j'avoue que je suis soulagé mais ne le montre pas._ Elle me dit ensuite qu'on se retrouve a 12h a la cafet , elle me présentera son groupe d'amis.

- je la remercie, je me dirige vers mon casier et entreprend de prendre mon livre de français et celui d'histoire ayant deux heures de ses deux matières respectivement ce matin. Tout a coup la douleur vive que j'ai ressentit la veille refait son apparition. Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine et essaye de respirer tant bien que mal, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon casier pour ne pas me faire remarquer d'avantage.

La douleur s'estompe je suis maintenant accosté par un certain..

- salut, je suppose que tu es Isabella Swan, je m'appel Éric yorkie.

_Et encore un, c'est quoi se lycée, moi qui voulait passer inaperçu on me parle deux fois en moins de 20 minutes. Je souris en essayant de cacher mon agacement._

- Salut mais appelle moi Bella.

- ok Bella. Tu as quoi maintenant.

- heu... Français.

- cool comme moi je t'accompagne.

-hey super. _Et merde il va me prendre le choux de bon matin._

Mon portable vibre je regarde et souris en remarquant l'expéditeur.

De Little Bear

_ Courage m'a puce. Pense fort a toi._

- ton petit copain?

_Nan mais de quoi je me mêle._

- non je suis célibataire, c'est mon meilleur ami.

- ok , c'est ici.

Je tends ma feuille de présence que je dois faire signer a chaque prof avant d'entamer mes premières heures de cours avec eux.

- asseyez vous en silence.. Classe je vous présente Isabella Swan.

- Bella . Je rectifie des le début histoire d'arrêter de me répéter.

- bien donc Bella allez vous assoir au fond je vous prie.

Les deux heures passent relativement vite. Après tout j'adore le français, et je pense que je vais continuer de progresser, il est pas mal le prof. Juste un peu dommage que la personne a côté de moi soit absente. Une connaissance de plus pourquoi pas. .mais qu'est ce que je dis comme connerie. La cloche sonne je me dirige alors vers ma salle d'histoire.

* * *

Pov Alice.

Il est 8h , et j'ai hâte d'être a mon premier cour, j'ai deux heures de français , j'adore cette langue, j'ai d'ailleurs vécu plusieurs décennies a Paris. Je m'approche de ma classe quand soudain une douleur vive me prend a nouveau au niveau de la poitrine. Je me plis en deux et retiens mon grognement. Rosalie me voit et m'entraîne dehors.

La douleur s'estompe tout a coup.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

- je sais pas je ne comprends pas je suis aussi largué je toi.

- tu as eu une vision aujourd'hui?

- oui ce matin , il va y avoir un accident sur le parking un matin mais je ne sais pas quand, tout est flou. Je suis désolé Rosalie je crois que je vais rentrer je reviendrais pour le "repas", je vous rejoint a notre table a 12h ça te vas.

- pas de problème, je vais aller signaler ton absence. Repose toi un peu.

Je rentre en vitesse chez moi, qu'est ce qui m'arrive, j'en profiterai pour savoir ce je Carlisle a trouvé.

Pov Bella.

Dans le couloir je croise trois jeunes aux teint blafard. Cependant ils sont magnifiques. Le grand aux cheveux cuivres me regarde bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu´il me sonde. Bref je ne m'y attache pas plus et m'en gouffre dans la salle qui me fait face.

Je m'installe a une place et entend..

- salut tu dois être Bella Swan

Je me retourne et tombe nez a nez avec le grand cuivré d'y a même pas deux minutes, je l'ai même pas entendu s'assoir a côté de moi.

- heu oui c'est moi et tu es?

- Je m'appel Edward Cullen.

- enchanté

- de même

_Et voilà partit pour deux heures ou je sens qu'il va faire que me scruter tel un rat de laboratoire. Cependant il ne m'adresse plus la parole ce qui je me gêné pas le moins du monde. Midi délivrance je rejoint Jessica devant la cafet._


	4. Un coup de chaud

**Un grand merci à Faberry29, Ces85, Morgane, et Duchaillu, pour review. Voilà la suite qui oui avance doucement, mais sûrement , je l'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez toujours.**

**on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Jessica m'attend déjà , elle me sourit, je lui retourne celui ci, et me demande alors comment c'est passé ma mâtiné , j'omet de lui parler de ce Edward. Nous rentrons dans la cafet, j'attrape un plateau et me prend une salade avec une banane,un yaourt et un jus de fruit.

- tu manges très diététique dis moi?

- je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui et vu que je n'aime pas le gaspillage, je ne prend que ce que je suis sûre de finir.

_Elle m'écoute à moitié et me montre la table de ces amis, nous les rejoignons. Je reconnais alors Éric qui me sourit._

- Bella je te présente Angela, Mike, Éric, Tyler et Ben.

- tous voici Bella Swan, fille du chérif Swan.

_Ça elle était pas obligé de le préciser, elle commence à me taper sur le système. J'esquisse cependant un sourire, et m'assoit. Mes maxillaires sont douloureuses à force de faire des sourires à tout bout de champ. Hum... Pablo me manque... _Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes les trois jeunes de tout à l'heure font leur entrée et s'installent à une table près de la fenêtre non loin de nous.

Jessica qui m'a l'air d'une belle commère prend la parole, alors que je regardais dans leur direction.

- c'est le clan des Cullen.

- le clan des Cullen?

- Oui , normalement ils sont cinq, tu as Edward Le grand aux cheveux cuivrés toutes les filles rêvent de sortir avec lui mais aucunes n'y arrivent, à sa droite la blonde c'est Rosalie, elle est très froide et j'avoue me fait un peu peur, elle sort avec Emett le grand baraqué que tu vois , c'est un peu bizarre. Ils ont étaient adoptés par le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

- mais tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient cinq

- oui il y Jasper le jumeau de Rosalie , mais apparemment cette Année il fait un échange scolaire avec l'Espagne. Il sortait avec la dernière des sœurs Cullen, Alice qui n'est pas la.

- je comprend rien comment des frères et sœurs peuvent sortir ensemble .

- Ben à la base Edward, Emett, et Alice sont frères et sœurs. Rosalie et Jasper sont des jumeaux , ils s'appelaient Hale avant. Tout les cinq ont été adoptés..

- oui par le docteur j'ai compris. Je me retourne vers eux et vois que la blonde me tire une tête a faire peur, le costaud me sourit et Edward si je ne me trompe pas me regarde toujours comme son expérience du jour .

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine.

Tout à coup la porte à côté de leur table s'ouvre, et là je suis subjugué par la beauté de la fille qui vient d'entrer. Elle n'est pas très grande, un regard de velours de couleur ocre, des lèvres d'un rouge intense mais est aussi pâle que sa fratrie, bizarre pour des gamins adoptés, ils ont quand même beaucoup de ressemblance.

- ha et ça c'est Alice, la dernière Cullen.

_Je me retourne une dernière fois pour l'observer , je sais pas ce qui me pousse à la regarder , c'est plus fort que moi, elle est en pleine discussion avec ses frères et sœurs, quand tout à coup les quatre jeunes me regardent . Je sens mes joues tirer aux rouges mais mes yeux sont comme figés sur sa douce beauté , des picotements et ma douleur dans la poitrine refait surface. J'appuies de toute mes forces sur mon sein gauche afin de faire passer cette brûlure qui n'en finit pas de me démanger, seulement là c'est la plus forte sensation que j'ai eu , je sens que je manque d'air, je suffoque , ma vision se trouble, je cherche à me lever pour sortir de la cafet , mes jambes ne m'écoutent plus, elles vont m'abandonner au milieu de la moitié des étudiants, putain de journée, mes oreilles me bourdonnent, je vois Jessica qui me parle mais je n'entends plus , le noir m'attrape._

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Il est 12h10 et je suis un peu en retard, j'ai cependant appris deux trois trucs qu'il faut que je m'empresse de raconter à mes frères et sœurs. Je pénètre dans la cafétéria par la porte latérale, celle proche de notre table , je ressens un peu la douleur mais c'est supportable pas comme ce matin. Je m'assoie_

-alors qu'à dit Carlisle

- il pense que ça vient de...

- c'est bizarre depuis ce matin j'arrive pas a lire dans les pensés de la nouvelle

- Éd soit un peu concentré Alice était en train de nous parler.

- La nouvelle où ça demande la petite brune.

- là dit Edward , elle nous fixe.

Je me retourne et l'observe à mon tour, la douleur se fait a nouveau dans ma poitrine, je la voie se lever pour quitter la pièce , mais elle s'effondre. Ma douleur est à ce moment là au summum je me lève à mon tour et sort en vitesse histoire de reprendre contenance.

-Alice, attends , où tu vas encore?

- je prends juste l'air Rose.

- que t'as dit Carlisle?

- il m'a dit que c'était un phénomène rare qui pouvait se produire quand on rencontre son âme sœur.

- qu'entends tu par la?

- j'entends que mon âme sœur se trouve a Forks, et plus précisément dans ce lycée.

-mais c'est super tu ne seras plus seule.

Les garçons les rejoignent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Alice à trouvé son âme sœur, c'est pour ça qu'elle à ses douleurs.

- C'est bien ma Lily , cependant je comprend pas pourquoi tu ressens cette douleur dans la poitrine. Demande Ed.

- il m'a expliqué que les âmes se reconnaissent , si dans une vie antérieure elle ne se sont pas rencontrées , elles se réincarnent afin de se retrouver . Il m'a également dit que ces douleurs apparaissaient seulement si les âmes avaient étaient éloignés de force et que dans tout les cas nos âmes ne trouveraient le repos qu'une fois réunis. Il m'a dit que c'était le véritable amour. Une fois qu'on la trouvé on ne peut plus s'en passé. Cependant c'est la première fois qu'il entend parler de ça chez une personne de notre genre.

Rosalie reprit la parole.

- je sais qu'Emet est mon âme sœur, mais je n'ai jamais eu cette douleur.

- en fait c'est parce que dans vos autres vies personnes ne vous a empêcher d'être ensemble. Vous n'étiez pas des "âmes torturées".

- ha sa explique tout alors. Reprit Émett content d'avoir compris quelque chose d'important.

Rosalie se tourne vers Edward.

-Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé à la cafet?

- la nouvelle a fait une crise de panique, elle est à l'infirmerie, à priori son père a était contacté mais ne peut pas venir la chercher. Je vais voir si je peux la ramener.

- Éd. Fait attention, c'est une humaine, reprit Alice.

- je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, ça ne m'ai jamais arrivé et je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe.

La cloche retentit et les jeunes regagnent leur classe, sauf Edward qui se dirige vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Mes yeux me brûlent , ma gorge ressemble à un volcan asséché , j'ouvre difficilement les yeux, cette lumière m'agresse, où je suis, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me relever.

- Hey Bella, tu nous a fait peur

Je regarde un peu hébété la personne qui se tient devant moi.

- Edward Cullen ! Tu me suis ou quoi?

- je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- ça va merci, tu peux t'en aller.

- soit pas agressive, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

- Rien, ça ne te regarde pas. Laisse moi ...

- Hum.. Melle Swan, nous avons téléphoné à votre père, mais celui ci se trouve dans le comté voisin et ne peux venir vous chercher. Explique l'infirmière.

- ça ne fait rien je vais rentrer seule.

- il en est hors de question, vous devez aller passer un examen à l'hôpital , vous êtes arrivés ici avec seulement 7 de tension ce qui est extrêmement faible, de plus vous étiez en tachycardie, et je ne vois nul part dans votre dossier que vous avez un problème cardiaque.

- je n'ai pas de soucis de santé hormis mon extrême maladresse. Vous devez vous trompez.

- Si je puis me permettre, je pourrais l'accompagner à l'hôpital, mon père la consultera. Reprit Edward.

Bella lui jète un regard noir traduisant toute la haine qu'elle éprouve pour lui à ce moment là.

- vous n'avez pas cours monsieur Cullen?

- Non, je vais contacter son père et lui dire que je m'occupe de Bella.

- c'est très généreux de votre part, faites donc.

L'infirmière quitte la chambre, suivi par Edward sortit pour contacter le chef Swan.

_Non mais j'y crois pas, ils sont là devant moi en train de parler de moi, je suis si transparente que ça où quoi. Et puis merde, je me lève regarde discrètement Edward qui est de dos , prend mes affaires et quitte l'infirmerie en catimini. Alors que je m'approche de ma camionnette, je sens un bras me retenir. C'est une sensation très étrange qui m'assaille, je ressent alors un frisson comme si un glaçon tentait de s'accaparait de ma personne_.

- où tu comptes aller comme ça? Je t'emmène voir mon père, le chef Swan est d'accord.

- non mais sérieux pour qui tu te prends, on se connait pas et tu prends des décisions à ma place. Tu ne me dois rien à ce que je sache, alors rentre chez toi, fais ta vie et je ferais de même. Je dirais à Charlie que tu as étais un vrai gentlemen au moins tout le monde sera content.

Le parking se rempli petit à petit ,15h étant la première vague de la fin des cours. Les étudiants regardent l'échange de façon appuyé. Quoi de mieux pour alimenter les ragots que le fabuleux Edward Cullen en pleine discussion avec la nouvelle. Rosalie, Emett et Alice assistent également à la scène de loin, tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent. Autres facultés qu'ils possèdent une ouïe fine, très pratique dans ce genre de situation.

Rosalie regarde sa sœur intriguée par son comportement.

- ´Lice, tout vas bien?

Elle à une main sur sa poitrine, et regarde la scène qui se joue de l'autre côté du parking.

- hein, oui j'ai un peu mal mais sans plus.

- tu es sûre?

-Mouais t'inquiète pas Rose.

- Bella ça suffit tout le monde nous regarde, je vais t'emmener voir mon père et ce n'est pas négociable.

Je lève le regard et me sens observé, je remarque le clan Cullen de l'autre côté.

- t'es frères et sœurs t'attendent, je vais me débrouiller.

- non c'est bon je vais leur dire que je t'accompagne

Je lâche prise , je n'ai pas envie de me donner plus en spectacle. Il fait signe à son frère et ses sœurs de venir, les trois jeunes s'approchent de nous. La douleur me reprend c'est intense je ne sais pas comment faire je me retiens à ma Chevrolet et vois que la petite brune se sépare des son frère et sa sœur et repart en direction opposée. Edward m'attrape . Emett et Rosalie accourt.

- Bella ça va?

- non j'ai mal, je crois que mon cœur va lâcher.

- Vite Éd. Emmène la voir papa, reprit Emett, tiens nous au courant.

Edward monte à son tour dans ma camionnette et nous quittons le parking, je commence avec peine à reprendre mon souffle. Bon dieu mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

- Em, où est Alice?

- regarde elle nous attend dans la voiture.

- on ferait mieux de rentrer, mais je pense qu'on devrait avoir une réunion de famille ce soir, Alice va de plus en plus mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Ouai on va attendre que Carlisle et Éd rentrent.

Les deux jeunes gens rejoignent Alice sans un mot et quittent le lycée.

* * *

**Pov Alice**.

_15h fin des cours pour une journée un peu bizarre , j'ai des douleurs que je ne devrait pas ressentir, je suis préoccupée, je me demande juste ce qu'il m'arrive. Bon ok depuis le départ de Jasper, je me sens très seule, on a quand même vécus plusieurs décennies ensemble. Je me rappelle encore ces derniers mots._

**_Flashback deux mois avant._**

_- écoute Alice, je t'aime vraiment , mais tu dois me comprendre.._

_- comprendre quoi, que tu me quittes pour Jane, c'est une volturi au cas où tu aurais oublié_

_- je sais, mais c'est le destin, et je n'y peux rien._

_- tu sais qu'Aro ne voudra jamais la laisser partir. On est heureux non? Je t'aime tu le sais._

_- Princesse écoute moi, Jane est mon âme sœur et bien que je t'aime, ce que je ressens pour elle est plus fort, je ne le contrôle pas. Et je suis sûre qu'Aro ne pourra rien y faire. Je reviendrais avec Jane quand elle sera passé au régime de notre famille._

_Alice s'effondre dans ces bras. Si elle pouvait pleurer, des torrents inonderaient la pièce. Jasper relâche son étreinte l'embrasse sur le front et quitte la demeure familiale. La petite brune reste sans bouger et part au bout d'un certain temps s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle y passera les deux prochains mois, ne sortant qu'une fois par semaine pour chasser et encore._

**_Fin du flashback._**

Je remarque qu'Edward nous fait signe de se rapprocher, il veut peut être nous présenter la nouvelle, j'ai oublié son nom. On se rapproche tout les trois quand la douleur se fait à nouveau, je remarque que la nouvelle se plie aussi,_ je crois que je commence à comprendre,si je reste près d'elle, elle ne le supportera pas_, je m'arrête et me dirige vers la voiture de Rosalie , je vais les attendre à l'abri.

* * *

**Et voilà, la trame est posé , on rentrera dans le vif du sujet au prochain chapitre. Reviews si ça vous plaît.**

**A très vite **


	5. Quelques explications

**Une petite suite , qui je pense vous surprendra mais un peu de suspense ne fait pas de mal après tout. ;) **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- voilà Bella je vais te demander d'attendre , on aura les résultats dans une petite heure. Profite en pour te reposer.

- Merci Docteur Cullen

Il lui sourit et sort de la chambre.

**Pov Bella.**

Je me retrouve encore dans une chambre d'hôpital, ça faisait longtemps, je devrais me faire à l'idée. Il faudrait que j'arrive à comprendre, je ne suis ici que depuis trois jours, et tout ça me tombe dessus. Peut être que tout est lié à ce qu'il c'est passé avant mon départ. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'y repenser. J'ai quand même trouvé ma meilleure amie au lit que dis-je en plein action avec mon mec. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Dès que je sors de là, j' appel mon Little Bear, peut être que lui aura un semblant d'explication.

Tout est si différent ici, je me sens comme un agneau jeté au milieu d'une arène pleine de fauves. Pourtant Bostrom Hight était au moins trois fois plus grand qu'ici. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaître, à Phoenix j'avais Pablo, Matt , Mayl...

- Hum hum

- Edward, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

- Je vois ça tu avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées. Tu vas me dire ce que tu as?

- Pour...pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi? On ne se connait pas.

- Tu es un mystère pour moi Isabella, j'adore les défis.

- Un mystère, tu parles d'un mystère, je tombe dans les pommes en plein milieu d'une cafétéria bondée d'étudiants le premier jour de mon arrivée.

- On va dire que tu aimes les entrées fracassantes. -rire-

- Pas vraiment, si je pouvais me fondre dans la masse , ça m'irais très bien.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, tu veux en parler.

- Non pas vraiment... Écoute Edward, tu m'as l'air d'un gars sympa, mais je t'arrête tout de suite je ne suis pas intéressée.. je..

- Je vois tu joue dans la même cour que moi, ça ne...

- NON ! ´fin..

- T'inquiètes ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi je serais muet comme une carpe.

- T'y es pas du tout.. Je ...en fait je..

La porte s'ouvre faisant stopper la conversation. Edward est un peu frustré à l'arrivé de son père , lui qui pensait en apprendre d'avantage.

* * *

- Alors Bella.. Edward, tu ne devrais pas être à la maison?

- Je voulais m'assurer de son état.

- Ok mais tu dois sortir, et puis le chef Swan vient d'arriver, attends moi dehors on rentrera ensemble.

L'air déçu .. - ok Carlisle je t'attends à ton bureau. Salut Bella.

- Sa..salut.

Edward sort de la chambre et Charlie fait son entré, le teint pâle, paniqué à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille qu'il vient juste de retrouver. Il se jette dans les bras de Bella.

- Oh ma chérie, j'ai eu si peur tu vas bien.

- Ouai ça va papa , ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Alors Carlisle c'est grave.

- Je vais vous faire un topo et essayer de vous expliquer. Donc Bella tu es venu suite à ton évanouissement à la cantine du lycée. J'aimerais juste connaître les détails de celui ci.

- Ben en fait j'ai commencé à avoir des douleurs dans la poitrine, mes oreilles ont bourdonné , j'ai eu très chaud, un grand manque d'air puis les jambes flageolantes, et puis ben...plus rien le trou noir.

- Très bien et ces douleurs ont commencés quand.

- Depuis hier, je suis partie courir et je suis rentrée par les bois...

- Bella je t'en avais interdit.

- Tu m'as juste dit de faire attention. bref j'ai ressentit une grosse brûlure et puis la douleur c'est estompée au bout de deux minutes, j'ai même cru entendre le grognement d'un animal. C'est idiot. Et ça me la refait ce matin puis a midi et sur le parking quand j'étais avec Edward avant de venir ici.

- D'après les examens tu es anémique ce qui ajouté au stress ta provoqué la tachycardie.

- Anémique? C'est grave ça?

- L'anémie est un manque de fer dans l'organisme, pour faire simple , les signes sont nombreux comme perte de poids, manque d'appétit, fatigue, vertiges, et tachycardie.

- Oui mais sa se soigne c'est rien de grave hein Doc.

- Dans ton cas Bella c'est un peu plus compliqué, nous devons te garder un ou deux jours de plus pour approfondir les examens.

- QUOI ! Mais pourquoi? Je me sens bien, papa me laisse pas là.

- Carlisle, on peut pas rentrer et revenir demain?

- Non Charlie une infirmière va passer pour effectuer une ponction de la moelle osseuse, pour confirmer ou infirmer la maladie de Bella. Elle doit rester allongé et se reposer.

- Merci pour votre franchise docteur Cullen... Bella je... -les yeux remplis de larmes- je vais prévenir ta mère. Et je suis désolé mais je vais devoir partir on est sur une affaire importante et ... Désolé Bella..

Charlie quitte la pièce laissant une Bella sous le choc.

- Ça va aller Bella, tu veux que j'appelle une amie pour pas que tu sois seule.

Se mettant à pleurer

- Je..je.. N'ai personne, je n'ai pas d'ami ici.

- Très bien. Je dois te laisser. À bientôt Bella.

* * *

- Alice, Rose, Emett, venez dans le salon , Carlisle et Edward arrivent.

Les jeunes descendent à une vitesse vertigineuse, cependant Alice semble préoccupée ce qui n'échappe pas au regard maternelle d'Esmée qui espère découvrir ce que cache sa fille.

- Bonsoir chérie

- Bonsoir ´lisle , ta journée c'est bien passé

- Oui juste un petit soucis, je vais vous en parler.

- Alors Ed, tu l'a pas mangé la nouvelle?

- Ta gueule Em!

- Oh ça va une mouche ta piqué ou quoi?

- Carlisle bloque ses pensées , il nous cache quelque chose et ça m'agace.

Tandis que les parents s'approchent de leurs enfants, Alice à le regard dans le vide, et semble troublée et attristée.

- Alice que vois tu? Demande Carlisle de façon soucieuse.

- Bella... Lâché de façon presque inaudible.

- Justement je voulais vous parler d'elle.

- ça y est elle nous cause des emmerdes, je te l'avais bien dit Ed de ne pas t'approcher de cette erreur de la nature.

- ROSALIE ! SUFFIT

Carlisle venait de s'énerver, ce qui lui arrivait que très rarement.

Alice sort de son état de végétation et commence à parler .

- Carlisle je crois que.. C'est elle.

- quoi elle, demande Rosalie?

- Rose s'il te plaît laisse ta sœur parler reprend Esmée.

- tout s'emboîtent à présent , je l'ai compris tout à l'heure quand Eddy était avec elle , elle c'est tordue de douleur quand je me suis approché et moi aussi. -souriant- , c'est elle Carlisle c'est mon âme sœur j'en suis sûre.

- Hum.. Écoute Alice, d'ailleurs écoutez bien tous.

Carlisle leur explique le problème de Bella en détail ,histoire de bien leur faire comprendre que sa maladie n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Alice n'en perd pas une miette et finie par lâcher

- elle s'en sortira je l'ai vu

- Alice m'a chérie tu sais bien que tes visions ne sont pas infaillibles, Bella n'a pas énormément de chance de s'en sortir à vrai dire. Si c'est ton âme sœur comme tu semble le penser , elle te reviendra plus tard mais pas sous la forme de Bella.

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde , il doit y avoir une solution, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

- tu n'ai même pas sûre que sa soit véritablement ton âme sœur et puis c'est une fille. Crache sarcastiquement Rosalie.

Alice se lève et empoigne sa sœur avec une fureur telle que Rosalie a du mal a déglutir.

- Ne t'avise pas de douter de moi.

- et comment tu peux en être sûre que c'est bien elle.

- je le sais c'est tout et puis on a eu les mêmes douleurs. C'est pas anodins.

- Ouai mais elle les douleurs c'est dû à sa maladie, pas au fait que sa soit ta jumelle d'âme.

- il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Reprit calmement Carlisle. Tu devra aller la voir, la douleur sera intense pour vous deux, s'il s'agit bien de ce que tu penses, et à vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qui pourra se passer. Une chose est sur elle est bien entourée à l'hôpital et en cas de problème on peut intervenir de suite. Tu viendras avec moi demain. En attendant partez chasser.

Les jeunes quittent le salon. Hormis Rosalie qui affiche un sourire généreux, les trois autres sont fermés. Edward est en colère de ne pas savoir pourquoi Bella résiste à son intrusion. Emett souffre pour son petit lutin , car s'il s'avère que Bella et Alice ne forment qu'une , alors Alice sera anéantie par la perte de Bella. Il a peur que sa sœur se tue volontairement si Bella devait disparaître car lui est bien placé pour savoir que si une chose arrivé à sa Rose il ne s'en remettrait pas. Quand à la principale intéressée, elle se dit juste que demain est un autre jour et que le diagnostic de la maladie n'est toujours pas réellement tombé, ils s'affolent tous peut être pour pas grand chose. Demain elle ira la voir c'est décidé.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui .. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pensez aux Reviews qui sans vous mentir m'encourage a continuer.**

** A très vite.**


	6. Environnement Austère

**Un grand merci pour vos Reviews, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ma fic puisse plaire.**

**Dans ce chapitre Bella va rencontrer Alice, mais... Je n'en dis pas plus.**

**on se retrouve en bas**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, putain de cauchemar ! ,cependant une odeur me frappe, je me redresse à la vitesse de l'éclair, manquant de tomber du lit, je ne suis pas chez moi, murs blanc , une porte face à moi, une mini fenêtre à ma gauche, des machines, et merde c'était pas un cauchemar mais bien la réalité. Je suis encore dans ce foutu hôpital._

_On toque à la porte. Une petite brune d'une vingtaine d'année fait son apparition, vêtu d'une tenue bleue._

- Bonjour Isabella, je m'appelle Johanne, tout vas bien

_Comme si de se retrouver dans ce lit me faisait un bien fou, non mais sérieux.._

- ça va merci

- je viens te voir pour t'expliquer ce qui va suivre.

Bella la regarde sans mot dire et attendant la suite.

- donc voilà, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi...

- C'est plus le docteur Carlisle?

- Si bien sur, moi je vais m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, je vais t'expliquer le déroulement de la journée. Je préfère être honnête avec toi, cela risque d'être assez dur à supporter.

- Au point où j'en suis..

- tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, on va attendre que ton père arrive pour commencer.

- il m'a appelé, il ne viendra pas, trop occupé avec son affaire, il n'a pas le temps pour sa progéniture.

- Isabella ne le blâme pas, pour lui aussi c'est dur, il se retranche dans son travail.

- **COMMENT ÇA C'EST DUR, C'EST MOI QUI SUIS DANS CE PUTAIN DE LIT PAS LUI !**

- écoute je vais te laisser, je reviens vers 11h pour te préparer pour la ponction. Repose toi.

Elle quitte la chambre et Bella se retrouve à nouveau seule. _Je serais toujours seule, j'ai l'impression que le monde s'acharne sur moi, d'abord m'a meilleure amie, mon départ , cette ville, Edward, et maintenant cette maladie, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai. Avec la chance qui me poursuit ça sera grave et incurable. Faut que je parle a quelqu'un._

Elle attrape son portable qui est posé sur la table à côté du lit et compose le numéro de Pablo. _J'ai besoin d'un remontant._

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, je vais enfin pouvoir l'approcher. Je l'attend depuis 91 ans, mon âme sœur, ma moitié, mon tout, enfin je serais entière. Il est vrai que je n'aurais jamais imaginée que ma moitié soit une femme, je ne l'avais jamais envisagée vu que j'ai toujours étais attirée par les hommes. Mais bon la vie pose ses conditions, et si je dois être avec Bella pour être heureuse, je serais avec elle, coûte que coûte. Il ne faut pas que je perde à l'esprit que je suis différente et que je ne peux pas lui faire partagé ma condition de vie. Faut il encore qu'elle m'accepte en tant que femme , puis en tant qu'un être surnaturel , mais je l'ai vu on sera ensemble.._

- Alice on y va.

- je suis la Carlisle

- Comment tu te sens?

- je vais très bien, on y va.

- oui

_Plus que quelques minutes , j'appréhende un peu quand même, je ne sais pas la réaction qu'elle aura avec ma présence , je n'ai pas eu de vision nette quand à notre rencontre._

**Dans la chambre d'hôpital**.

- ...Et voilà tu sais tout Little Bear

- je suis désolé Bella, si je pouvais être la je ne te laisserais pas seule. Je vais venir, je vais te rejoindre.

- Non Pablo, tu as ta vie, je suis juste heureuse d'avoir entendu ta voix

- Moi aussi Bear Cub, je dois te laisser, je suis désolé

- t'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude d'être un peu abandonné ces derniers jours.

- Non Bella je ne t'abandonne pas, je dois aller en cours je t'appel ce soir. Je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bear.

Bella ne se doute pas une seconde de ce qui va suivre, elle ferme les yeux,une perle c'est frayée un passage et s'aventure le long de sa joue pour se poser sur ces lèvres.

**Pov Alice**

_Ça fait deux minutes que je suis tétanisée, derrière la porte de sa chambre, je sais qu'elle est seule, je ne perçois qu'un battement. Je ressens toute sa tristesse, alors que je m'apprête à pénétrer dans la chambre j'assiste à la fin d'une conversation qui me chamboule, je l'ai pas vu venir celle la._

_"- Moi aussi je t'aime Bear"_

_Alors elle est déjà amoureuse d'un autre , je ne peux pas la priver de ce bonheur, même si je dois me sacrifier, pour elle, pour son bien être. Je sens qu'on s'approche de moi_

- salut tu viens voir Isabella?

- heu..je.. Je crois que je vais y aller

- tu sais elle est seule , une présence lui fera le plus grand bien après se qu'elle doit subir. Au fait je suis Johanne, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la demoiselle.

- Alice.. Je m'appelle Alice

La petite brune lui tend la main , mais Alice ne la saisit pas, son père arrive au bon moment.

- Hey Alice tu n'as toujours pas vu Bella?

- Je.. Je réfléchissais.

- Johanne , je te présente Alice , la plus jeune de mes filles.

- ha.. Heu enchanté, je vais vous laisser je reviens dans quelque minutes je dois aller chercher le chariot..

Elle finit tout juste sa phrase et laisse Alice en compagnie de son père sur le carreau.

- C'était quoi ça . demande Carlisle.

- Elle voulait m'inviter au restaurant mais tu es arrivé et tu as changé son avenir.

- oh désolé.

- t'inquiètes j'allais refuser. Tu peux rentrer avant moi s'il te plaît, j'ai un peu peur.

- bien sur.

* * *

_La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à nouveau , mais là je suis de suite apaisée quand je rencontre le regard ocre du Dr Cullen._

- Bonjour Bella comment tu te sens?

- A vrai dire je sais pas ça fait quelques minutes que j'ai des picotements dans la poitrine mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

- tu m'entends ravi, on devrait te faire ta ponction dans une heure ou deux mais avant j'aimerais te présenter une de mes filles qui tenaient à te rencontrer.

- Serai je une attraction de la famille Cullen?

- Pourquoi pense tu ça?

- pour rien.

_Déjà qu'Edward, est un peu envahissant, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas la blonde , elle m'inspire pas plus que ça._

_Alors que je relève la tête doucement , mon regard se plonge dans l'embrasure de la porte qui laisse apparaître la beauté à l'état pure, une vrai merveille. Je sens l'embrasement de mes joues, mon corps va me trahir. La douleur s'intensifie, je commence à manquer d'air, aurais je trouver la source de mon mal? Elle ouvre la bouche, je remarque ces lèvres rouge sang trembloter et perçoit sa voix, sa douce voix qui me transporte dans un monde que je ne connais pas. J'entend juste sous un murmure._

- Bella.

_Ça y est mon corps me lâche sous tant d'émotions, tout mon corps se contracte, mon esprit divague, je ne répond plus de rien, mon regard encré dans le siens, ses yeux encore plus beaux que ceux de son père, de l'or ses yeux sont envoûtant , j'ai trouvé ma drogue, mon héroïne , elle se rapproche tout deviens floue ma poitrine me serre plus que de raison, un Bip puis deux puis rien.. Le trou le néant. Je suis morte?._

**Pov Alice**

_Ça y est je ne peux plus reculer, Carlisle vient de lui dire que je voulais la rencontrer, mais quelque chose me perturbe je n'arrive pas à voir si notre échange va bien se dérouler, j'ai tellement de chose à lui dire et je ne sais par où commencer. Mon père vient de finir de parler je m'apprête à rentrer le regard baisser, à croire que le sol est la 9 eme merveille du monde, Bella étant la huitième voir même la première à mes yeux._

_Des picotements dans la poitrine, je relève mon regard et mes yeux s'accrochent aux siens, elle est magnifique, je sens son pouls s'accélérer, je sais que c'est elle, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Le temps à l'air de s'être arrêté, nous permettant de nous contempler dans le moindre recoin, chaque petits détails pourtant si insignifiant aux yeux des humains, me transpercent littéralement , je sens que nos âmes commencent à se reconnaître, la douleur est si puissante que même moi j'en ai les jambes qui tremblent._

_J'aperçois une larme dans son regard, elle à peur elle est effrayé. Comment l'amour peut il faire aussi mal, son visage se crispe, elle étouffe, un Bip puis deux puis c'est le silence. Je viens de perdre ma Belle, puis je vois mon père s'activer je reviens à moi._

- Alice appuie sur cette sonnette vite.

** " Code Bleue chambre 301"... " Code Bleue chambre 301"... " Code Bleue chambre 301"**

L'annonce raisonné dans tout le couloir,_ je me sens perdue. J'assiste à la scène sans pouvoir réagir, mon père me secoue à nouveau._

- ALICE ! BON SANG ALICE SORT DE CETTE CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE.

- Carlisle on est en train de la perdre. Elle est en arrêt.

- Vite Johanne le chariot de réa . On charge à 300, on dégage.

- toujours rien..

- Aller Bella une grande vie t'attends ne nous laisse pas bats toi tu es si jeune. Lance Carlisle. On charge a 400.

- c'est beaucoup trop Carlisle elle ne le supportera pas.

- on est déjà entrain de la perdre , on doit tout tenter._ Je jète un regard à Alice qui n'a pas quittée la pièce, je n'ai jamais vu ça. C'est tout bonnement impossible._

**BIP BIP BIPPPPPPPPPPPPP **, le cœur de Bella vient de lâcher.

- **NONNNNNNNNNN** ! Alice arrive en courant sur Bella -lui attrapant les mains-ne me quittes pas, pas comme ça tu ne peux pas.

Carlisle s'approche de sa fille et l'encercle, je suis désolé Alice, elle nous à quittée.

- **NON PAPA NON**. Toute la tristesse du monde est à ce moment là dans la voix de la petite brune.

Une larme coule et **BIP BIP** ...

- Carlisle !interpèle Johanna. On a un pouls. C'est c'est impossible.

- vite on la met sous oxygène, Alice maintenant tu sors et plus vite que ça ! j'arrive.

* * *

**Tadam, j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu. Je suis un peu sadique sur les bords Hihi.. Mais nô stress je suis une grande fan des Happy End**

**Reviews quand tu nous tiens ;)**


	7. Quand Amour rime avec Miracle

**Merci à tous pour vos Reviews et non Morgane au vu de te décevoir mais Bella ne parlera pas au mort , j'ai une vision différente, mais je promets qu'il y aura pleins de rebondissements, dans le bon comme le mauvais, j'en dis pas plus.**

**on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Pov Alice.**

_Je suis dans le couloir, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, j'ai failli tuer ma douce, je ne pourrais jamais l'approcher. Cela fait 10 minutes que j'attends, même l'éternité me semble moins long. La porte s'ouvre je vois mon père._

- comment elle va papa  
- elle est dans le coma, je ne comprend pas, comment tout cela est possible.  
- de quoi tu parles?  
- viens suis moi je dois te parler.

Carlisle entraîne Alice à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, lui aussi a besoin de s'aérer après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- comment as tu fais?  
- Carlisle je n'ai rien fait je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Alice tu as pleuré !  
- mais c'est impossible. -elle pose sa main sur sa joue et remarque que celle ci est humide- mais comment je...je..  
- je pense que tes larmes l'on rappelé a toi c'est pour ça qu'elle est Vivante. On va dire que l'amour à était plus fort que la mort. J'ai prévenu son père il va pas tarder.  
- papa je veux rester près d'elle je veux lui parler lui dire qui je suis.  
- très bien je te ferais un mot pour l'école, mais n'oublies pas que tu dois aller chasser, je ne voudrais pas que tu perde le contrôle avec la simple présence de Bella  
- je n'ai pas envie de son sang, bien sur il m'attire, m'hypnotise mais je sais que je perdrais pas le contrôle. Et puis je pense que sa maladie pourrait tuer un de nos congénères.  
- très bien allons y.

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

_C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi sereine, un léger BIP retentit mais il est loin et n'ai pas si dérangeant que ça. Je suis dans une prairie que je ne connais pas, le soleil brille, le parterre est magnifique, jonchée de violettes, j'adore ces fleurs. Je m'allonge, je sens la chaleur du soleil pénétrée ma peau je me sens bien. Je me relaxe. Un air frais me chatouille, c'est agréable._

**Pov Alice**

_Ça fait deux jours que je la regarde allongée. Elle semble paisible, elle est si proche et si loin à la fois. Je ne la laisse que quand son père vient, mais il reste juste une heure ou deux. Ça me laisse le temps de chasser, pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est suffisant pour le moment.  
Je n'ai pas encore osée la toucher , je sais que c'est à cause de moi si elle est dans cet état. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé, je ne sais pas si elle m'entend. Je..._

- Alice, tu es encore là?  
- Oui Carlisle, je ne veux pas la quitter, c'est ma faute tout ce qui arrive.  
- Arrête Alice, tu n'y ai pour rien. Ce n'est pas toi qui à décidé tout ce qui arrive.  
- Si j'avais pas étais là , elle ne serait pas dans le coma, elle serait au lycée à suivre des cours, avec ces amis. Pas ici ce n'ai pas sa place.  
- Alice, ne dis pas tout ça , elle serait peut être encore plus malheureuse.  
- Je voudrais qu'elle se réveille, je voudrais tout lui raconter sur moi , sur elle, sur ...Nous...  
- Parle lui, certaines personnes sortis du coma disent qu'ils ont entendus des voix et que ça les à aidés . Essaye on ne sait jamais. J'y vais j'ai d'autre patients à voir.  
Il se penche sur Alice et l'embrasse sur le haut du crâne.  
- Merci papa.

Il sort de la chambre.

_Je me penche sur ma douce endormie , je lui attrape la main, je sens qu'elle réagi ses doigts bougent un peu , mais elle reste endormie. Je ferme les yeux et commence à lui parler._

- Bella je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, je.. Je suis Alice Cullen. -lui attrape la main-, je dois te dire beaucoup de chose mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Hum.. C'est difficile. Je suis née en 1901 à Biloxi c'est dans l'état du Mississippi , j'ai eu une enfance plutôt agréable mais en ce temps là les gens différent effrayé. Pour faire simple j'ai toujours eu des visions sur des choses , mais je ne peux voir que ce que les gens ont décidés, tant que la décision n'est pas prise je reste dans l'ignorance. À l'âge de 8 ans j'ai étais enfermée dans un asile de fou, j'y ai passée 10 ans de ma courte vie. Il y avait un médecin là bas qui croyait en moi et qui m'a toujours aidé à ne pas devenir folle. Quand il a apprit la date de mon exécution il m'a aidée à m'y échapper. Seulement on m'a tirée dessus et avant de mourir ce jeune médecin m'a sauvée, c'était Carlisle. Tu dois me prendre pour une tarée , j'ai 19 ans depuis 90 ans. Je ne vieillirais jamais, comment t'expliquer. Je ne crois pas pouvoir te le dire, je ne sais pas si tu aura la force de le supporter, surtout que toi et moi on est liées à jamais. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à vivre ça, je vais partir me tenir loin de toi, tu ne me reverras plus c'est mieux pour toi.

Alice embrasse la main de Bella se lève et quitte la chambre, sans un regard pour sa belle. Une alarme retentit et Carlisle arrive dans la chambre de Bella, il se trouve surpris de voir la jeune fille les yeux embués de larmes et réveillée.

* * *

- Calme toi Bella , respire normalement, tu vas tousser quand je te le dirais et je pourrais te sortir le tube que tu as dans la bouche. Tu m'as compris?  
Bella lui fait signe que oui de la tête.  
- 1,2,3 tousse  
- hum hum  
- voilà c'est bien, tu te sens comment?  
D'une voix roque elle répond  
- j'a..j'ai soif.

Carlisle lui tend un verre rempli d'eau et remarque par la même occasion que sa fille n'est plus là. Il observe Bella et observe une marque , comme un tatouage qui part de son poignet et qui doit remonter vers son bras. Interloqué il demande

- heu Bella, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu avais un tatouage, tu me le montre?  
- un tatouage, non je n'en ai pas , j'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur des aiguilles.

Il s'approche et soulève la manche de la tenue d'hôpital que porte Bella. Tout les deux sont stupéfait de ce qu'il se trouve sous leurs yeux. Il s'agit bien d'un tatouage, c'est une rose barbelée qui part de son poignet et qui remonte le long de son avant bras. La tige est comme enroulée tout autour. En haut de cette tige se trouve la fleur, trois grosse pétales de roses dans celles ci se trouvent des lettres. Dans la première pétale on y voit **M.A.B.C**, dans la deuxième **I.M.S** et dans la troisième **A&B** mais cette dernière pétale et différente des autres le contour de la pétale est en fait formé d'une phrase " **forever and ever**" .

- c'est quoi ça Carlisle je ne comprend pas.  
- je pense savoir ce que c'est, il s'agit bien d'un tatouage et je sais que personne ne te la fait cependant il va falloir que tu sache certaines choses au sujet de ma famille et moi.  
- je ne comprend pas  
- M.A.B.C , ce sont les initiales de ma fille Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.  
- I.M.S ce sont les miennes Isabella Marie Swan, ce qui signifie si je ne me trompe pas que A&B , c'est..  
- Pour Alice et Bella reprend Carlisle.  
- mais je ne la connais même pas. Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout.  
- je vais tout t'expliquer.

* * *

**TOC TOC !**

- heu oui entrez

Un grand jeune homme fait son apparition, Bella est abasourdi par la personne qu'elle a devant elle .

- coucou ma Bear Cub  
- Pablo mais qu'est ce que tu fais la?  
- j'ai reçu un appel d'une dénommée Alice, me disant que ma petite amie était dans le coma et qu'elle avait besoin de moi. J'ai donc tout mis en ordre à Phoenix et me suis fais transférer à Forks pour être prêt de toi.

Il se rapproche de la jeune fille la prend dans ces bras et c'est à ce moment que Carlisle les interromps.

- heu excusez moi les jeunes je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Je repasserais plus tard, pour programmer l´intervention.  
- ce n'ai pas mon petit ami, c'est juste mon meilleur ami . Reprend Bella un peu gênée.  
Carlisle esquisse un sourire a Pablo.  
- Enchanté M. Miller  
- De même Carlisle.

Carlisle quitte la chambre rassuré mais inquiet pour sa fille, ce soir il aura une discussion avec elle.

- Carlisle, monsieur Miller, je ne crois pas vous avoir entendu vous présenter,alors comment il connait ton nom. Tu le connais?  
- Non non, son nom était sur son badge et c'est toi qui m'a dit "Miller qu'est ce que tu fais là"  
- non je suis sur de t'avoir appelé par ton prénom.  
- tu dois être fatigué Bella, alors dis moi comment tu te sens?  
- ça va ça va.. J'ai juste fais un rêve bizarre pendant mon coma.  
- raconte

Elle tire sur la manche afin de recouvrir entièrement son bras et son poignet, ne voulant pas dévoiler quoi que ce soit à son meilleur ami qui ne comprendrait rien vu qu'elle aussi se sens paumé.

* * *

Carlisle décide d'appeler Esmée pour lui faire par de la venue d'un invité qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à revoir de sitôt .  
- Esmée chérie je vais rentrer plus tôt, dis aux enfants que je dois leur parler, la présence de tous est obligatoire.

- ´lisle j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
- je t'écoute , tout va bien?  
- Alice est partie...  
- Que quoi ... J'arrive tout de suite, que tout le monde soit à la maison je dois juste faire un truc avant je ne serais pas long...

* * *

**Et voilà , alors à votre Avis Carlisle et Pablo se connaissent ils.**

**Quand est il de la réaction d'Alice ? Quel est ce rêve étrange qu'à fait Bella?**

**réponses au prochain chapitre.**

**Reviews es tu là? Lol ;)**


	8. Quelques révélations

**Coucou tous, merci pour vos Reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir.**

**pour faire simple je suis partie dans mon délire, j'espère juste que vous me suivrez encore. Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. On Se retrouve en bas**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Flashback**

_Depuis que j'ai embrassé la main de Bella un tatouage c'est formé sur mon avant bras gauche. Une rose barbelé qui remonte de mon poignet à l'orée de mon coude. Une rose trois pétales, des lettres, je sais que ce sont nos initiales. Et je sais ce que cela signifie, nos âmes se sont reconnus. Plus de douleur près d'elle juste un sentiment amoureux, une dépendance plus forte que tout. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir , elle ne mérite pas de vivre avec un monstre comme moi, et je ne veux pas voir un regard triste quand elle arrivera à la fin de sa vie. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle après avoir passé 60 voir 70 ans à ses côtés la voyant dépérir de jour en jour. Je dois partir, la laisser,jamais elle ne doit connaître qui je suis, jamais je ne la ferais devenir comme moi._

_J'attrape son téléphone et rappel la personne qu'elle a eu au bout du fil avant de sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil._

_Je clique sur Little Bear, je n'ai aucun renseignement sur l'identité de la personne._

_Sa sonne et une voix masculine décroche._

- Allo ma Bella comment tu vas?

- Désolé je m'appelle Alice, votre petite amie est dans le coma, elle doit subir une ponction de la moelle osseuse, cela sera très douloureux, vous devez venir pour la soutenir, elle ne peut pas rester seule.

- j'arrive dès que je peux, ...Alice... Comme dans Alice Cullen?

**BIP BIP**

_Je raccroche à l'attente de mon nom, comment me connait il je ne l'ai pas reconnu, une vision, impossible c'est Pablo. Je ne peux plus rester là, je me lève et quitte la chambre sans un regard vers ma moitié, je sais qu'à partir de maintenant je dois quitter Forks au plus vite ._

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Bella et Pablo discutent de tout et de rien, de Mayline qui à littéralement changée depuis le départ de sa meilleure amie, de Matt qui à était transféré à l'école militaire suite à son arrestation en état d'ébriété. Mais Bella écoute à moitié, elle repense à son rêve , à Alice qui à fait son apparition dans la prairie, à tout ce que la petite brune lui a dit.

_C'est impossible d'avoir 19 ans depuis autant de temps, il faut à tout prix que je parle à Alice_.

- ... Et donc voilà, c'est fou hein?

- Ouai Ouai

- Bella tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire.

- Désolé je pensais à Al...

**TOC TOC**

- excusez moi les jeunes.

- ce n'est rien

- écoutes Bella on va te faire la ponction de suite tout est prêt, l'infirmière arrive . Heu Pablo je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît c'est important.

- oui bien sur je te suis.

_Après il va me dire qu'ils se connaissent pas du tout Nan mais sérieux on me prend pour une conne._

Pablo se lève et rejoint Carlisle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte.

- je suis vraiment content de te revoir Carlisle, ça fait quoi 25 ans au moins qu'on c'est pas revu.

- c'est à peu près ça , dis moi d'où tu connais Bella?

- Je suis son protecteur.

- mais ça veut dire que Bella est une...

- oui une créature céleste, je me dois de la protéger, et quand Alice m'a appelé je suis venue, mais ou est elle?

- c'est de ça que je voulais te parler, écoutes reste avec Bella , elle va subir la ponction et c'est assez douloureux, ensuite rejoint moi à mon domicile, tu sais où c'est.

- t'inquiètes pas je te suivrais à l'odeur. Lol.

- Ouai mais ne dis rien à Bella je dois d'abord tout raconté à ma famille, ensuite tu la ramènes chez moi, tu resteras toi aussi , bien que mes enfants savent se tenir, l'odeur de son sang reste alléchante et je voudrais pas qu'il y ai des dérapages.

- Pas de problème. Heu Eddy sera là?

- Bien sur mais je ne lui ai rien dit sur toi.

- je lui parlerai alors.

- a tout à l'heure

- Ouai à plus.

* * *

** Dans la chambre**.

-voilà Bella tout est prêt , ça va aller?

- ouai ouai ça va.

Pablo refait son apparition, il sourit à Bella mais celle ci l'ignore.

- Oh Bella , ne me fait cette tête.

- tu connais le docteur Cullen, j'en suis sur.

Soupirant

- oui je le connais, je te promets que je t'expliquerais tout après. Dès que la ponction est faite je préviens Charlie que tu te reposes au centre de remise en forme de Tacoma, ´lisle à tout prévu tu y es déjà inscrite et tu n'as le droit à aucune visite pendant 15 jours.

- mais je ne veux pas partir, je veux voir Alice, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

- fais moi confiance tu la verra aller souffle un bon coup , ne t'inquiètes pas je te lâcherai pas.

- Bella tu es prête demande Johanna.

- oui c'est bon

- AIE... Pablo ! ça fait mal.

- serres ma main Bear, je suis la t'inquiètes pas.

Bella fait tous son possible pour ne pas pleurer, mais la douleur est elle que ses larmes coulent d'elles même.

**Au même moment au domicile des Cullen**.

- si je vous est tous réunis c'est pour vous faire part de plusieurs choses importantes

- Bella est morte? Demande tout sourire Rosalie

- Rose suffit.

- où est Alice demande Edward.

- c'est pour ça que je voulais vous parlez, et s'il vous plaît ne me couper pas.

Tous acquiesce.

- voilà , il s'avère que Bella est belle est bien l'âme sœur d'Alice, donc vous n'avez rien a dire à ce sujet d'accord Rosalie, pour le bonheur de ta sœur, je ne veux pas que tu sois désinvolte envers Bella.

- mais Carlisle c'est deux filles.

- je sais et alors tu sais bien que ce sont des âmes sœurs et tant qu'elles seront séparées rien n'ira bien que se soit du côté d'Alice ou de Bella. De plus vous devez savoir que Bella n'est pas tout à fait humaine.

- que veux tu dire par là Carlisle. Demande Emmet?

- ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, Alice à prévenue le meilleur ami de Bella pour lui faire part de son état et il s'avère qu'il s'agit de Pablo Miller.

- hein quoi Pablo mais c'est impossible que fait il là? Crache Rosalie.

- Pablo, mais... Edward ne sait plus quoi dire trop secoué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

- il va venir après avec Bella , elle est en train de subir sa ponction, et au vu de son état elle ne peut rester sans surveillance.

- mais si tu dis qu'elles sont âmes soeur il ne peut rien lui arriver, Alice la protègera lance Edward.

- il est là le problème, votre mère a trouvée une lettre d' ne savons pas où elle est partie. Nous devons la retrouver. Dans sa lettre elle nous dit qu'elle préfère quitter Bella et même se donner la mort pour ne pas faire lui faire de mal et comme vous elle ne sait pas qu'elle c'est réveillée et qu'elle n'ai pas humaine.

- papa nous allons partir à sa recherche.

- je suis d'accord avec toi Rose.

- Emmet , et Rose vous partez à sa recherche , Edward , tu restes ici, je pense que Bella te fais confiance , tu devras lui dire ce qu'il se passe, qui on est et surtout qui elle est, j'espère juste qu'elle acceptera.

- ok ! les deux jeunes gens partent se changer et s'équiper.

Edward se rapproche de Carlisle.

- Carlisle, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, je n'ai pas accès à ses pensées je te rappel.

- je sais, Pablo te dira tout, ils vont pas tarder.

* * *

Pablo venait de signer les papiers de sortie de Bella, Charlie avait fait son apparition pour embrasser sa fille. Les résultats ne tomberaient que demain dans la matinée.

- Bella on va y aller.

- veilles sur elle Pablo s'il te plaît, elle est tout ce qui me reste.

- je sais Charlie , tu me connais je ne laisserais rien arriver à Bella.

- oui je sais. Merci

Pablo se rapproche de Bella et la prend dans les bras, celle ci étant trop fatiguée pour faire usage de ses jambes.

Il la dépose délicatement dans la voiture , l'attache et laisse la jeune fille s'endormir.

Au bout de 15 minutes, la voiture s'immobilise et Pablo récupère Bella dans ces bras. Celle ci ouvre à peine les yeux.

- où on est?

- ne t'inquiètes pas tu es en sécurité.

Il rentre dans la demeure.

-'lisle je la met où?

- second étage il n'y a qu'une chambre , c'est celle d'Alice, on y a installé un lit.

- ok , je la couche et j'arrive.

Il ne lui faut que deux minutes pour refaire son apparition dans le salon, où se trouvent Edward, Carlisle et Esmée.

Il s'approche de la seule femme et la prend dans ses bras.

- Oh Esmée ça fait si longtemps.

- comment tu vas Pablo?

La relâchant.

-Ben écoutes ça va bien, comme tu peux le voir j'essaye de faire mon job.

Il se rapproche d'Edward.

- salut Eddy sa roule?

- salut Pablo, tu m'as l'air en forme.

- Ouai je me conserve comme toi, petit frère.

- alors tu vas nous dire ce que tu fais ici.

- je ne vois pas les autres ils sont partis chassés ou quoi? Je ne voudrais pas me répéter.

- pour faire simple, Emmet et Rose sont partis à la recherche d'Alice qui a disparue, et jasper à quitté la famille il y a quelques mois. Reprit Carlisle.

- oulà j'ai manqué quelques chapitres je crois. Mais pourquoi Alice est partie, j'ai vue le tatouage, elle ne peut pas abandonné Bella, elle ne le supportera pas.

- je sais, j'espère juste que la maladie de Bella n'est pas grave sinon sans l'intervention d'Alice, elle ne survivra pas.

-bon je vais vous expliquer, ne m'en veux pas Eddy de ne pas t'avoir dit que j'étais toujours en vie. Je suis un protecteur ma mission est de protéger Bella ...

- mais Pablo je ne comprend pas , tu es né deux ans avant moi, tu étais mon grand frère explique moi, je pensais que tu étais mort.

- Eddy oui je suis ton frère mais quand j'ai su que tu étais mort de la grippe espagnol je n'ai pas supporter . Je me suis donner la mort, puis je me suis réveillé et on m'a nommé protecteur. Je grandis et meurs en même temps que mes protégés c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui j'ai 18 ans l'âge de Bella. J'ai grandi avec elle.

- mais comment tu sais ce que tu es.

- je garde en mémoire mes autres vies , j'ai toujours le même physique, je change juste mon nom de famille. Un coup Masen, un coup Miller.

- mais comment Carlisle tu connais Pablo?

- deux ans après ta transformation, il est venu me voir et m'a tout expliqué, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi. Et puis il m'a appelé avant d'arriver.

- bref vous savez pour moi, maintenant je vais vous dire ce qu'est Bella et pourquoi il est important de la protéger. Pour faire simple il s'agit d'une Nymphe, une Dryade pour être plus précis et surtout la dernière sur terre c'est pour ça qu'il est important qu'elle vive, pour le bien de l'humanité.

- Mais une Nymphe ne peut pas être malade, alors pourquoi Bella l'est repris Carlisle.

- je ne sais pas, la seule chose dont je suis sur c'est qu'elle est liée à Alice, et qu'Alice devra la transformer avant que Bella ne meurt. Et puis une Nymphe immortelle serait génial.

- ok ok, je vais aller chasser avec Esmée, Mil sert toi dans la cuisine il y a de quoi manger.

Edward, tu veux venir avec nous?

- Non je vais rester un peu avec mon fr.. Avec Pablo.

- ok à tout à l'heure.

* * *

**Aie ne me tapez pas. J'espère vraiment que la tournure des événements vous plaît. Dans le prochain chapitre vous connaîtrez la maladie de Bella, sa réaction face à tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie.**

**Et peut être un retour d'Alice, sait on jamais peut être que Rose et Emmet vont mettre la main sur elle.**

**Au plaisir de lire vos avis.**


	9. Acceptation

**Mais non ça ne part pas dans tout les sens, dans mon esprit tout est clair, j'avais besoin de ça pour amorcer la suite. ;)**

**On se retrouve comme toujours en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Pov Bella**.

_Mes muscles me tiraillent , cependant, je me sens plutôt bien dans ce lit. Le soleil caresse mon visage, un air frais m'encourage à ouvrir mes paupières . Mais je sens que j'ai le temps, personne ne va me forcer à aller plus vite. J'apprécie ce moment où j'ai l'impression de me ressourcer. Le vent caresse les feuilles, me berçant d'une douce Mélodie. Un peu plus et je me croirais dans la forêt. Non mais attend ! Je me redresse d'un coup sur mes coudes, mes yeux ont suivis le déplacement et sont à présent grands ouverts. Je suis dans une chambre qui n'est ni la mienne, ni celle d'un centre de repos. Je regarde tout les alentours, c'est une grande pièce que je décide de regarder de plus près en évitant les cris que me pousse mon corps me suppliant de rester allongée. Je veux connaître le propriétaire de cette chambre._

_Des tableaux jonchent un coin spécialement aménagé pour déployer son talent, ils sont magnifiques, d'une rare beauté . Cependant un m'attire l'œil plus que de raison. Je suis sur cette toile dans les bras d'une autre fille. Je me rapproche pour découvrir le visage de l'autre demoiselle qui est recouvert d'un drap. A ma grande surprise c'est Alice. Nous avons l'air heureuses toutes les deux. A ce moment un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit . Je regarde la signature pour découvrir l'auteur de ces tableaux. M.A.B.C 10/10... _

_Oh, Alice... Ce qui me trouble le plus c'est que la date qui y figure est celle de mon arrivée. Je suis pourtant sur de ne pas la connaître, alors comment je peux me retrouver sur cette toile enlacée dans ses bras. Je demanderais des explications à ce petit bout de femme dès que je la verrai. Je continue mon inspection, il y a une immense bibliothèque , des livres à pertes de vues. Des Cds de musique, classique, rock, pop, elle a des goûts vraiment hétéroclite mais j'aime bien. Je me retourne sur le dernier pan de mur une porte. Je l'ouvre et atterrit dans une pièce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Un dressing qui doit être aussi grand que la Chambre. A priori mon hôte a une légère addiction à la mode, ce qui est tout mon contraire. Je me perdrais dans ce dressing tellement il y a de vêtements, de sacs, de chaussures. Au bout de cette pièce, il y a une dernière porte, mais coulissante cette fois ci. Je la fait glisser afin de connaître les derniers secrets que cette pièce regorge. A ma grande surprise, il s'agit d'une salle de bain, une grande baignoire contre une baie vitrée offrant un spectacle magnifique, une douche de l'autre côté. Un immense miroir et une vasque creusée dans une pierre. Cet endroit est vraiment chaleureux, un vrai havre de paix._

_Maintenant que j'ai fais la visite des lieux je pense que je vais rejoindre Alice, car je suis sûre d'être dans son antre , son effluve me chatouille les narines, je dois avoir des explications._

_Je me dirige vers la porte, je rejoins les escaliers, et commence à descendre ceux ci quand j'entends une vive discussion entre Edward et ... Pablo ! Je tends l'oreille pour essayer d'attraper quelques bribes._

-... Mais Pab, je peux pas lui dire ça de but en blanc.

- Eddy s'il te plaît , fais le pour moi.

- mais tu la connais mieux que moi tu as vécu quoi 18 ans prêt d'elle, moi je la connais que depuis quoi 10 jours.

- peut être mais moi je te connais encore mieux. Tu as toujours fais preuve de compassion avec les gens.

- peut être qu'on pourrait lui annoncer ensemble..

- M'annoncer QUOI?

- heu Bella tu es réveillé? Reprit Ed.

- Oui je le suis et je voudrais enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans cette maison, je ne devrais pas être là, et tout les deux vous avez l'air de vous connaître depuis un siècle.

- Assied toi my Bear, nous allons tout te dire.

- j'espère tu me dois des explications.

- écoutes Bella , on a des choses importantes à te dire, il va falloir que tu sois compréhensive, que tu ne fuies pas dès que tu sauras la nature de nous tous. Toi y compris.

- moi y compris?, d'abord je voudrais savoir, à l'hôpital j'ai fais un rêve , j'étais dans une prairie avec des violettes au sol, c'était magnifique, le soleil, les arbres, j'étais bien. Puis tout à coup j'ai vu Alice arriver, tout sourire, les yeux malicieux d'une couleur ocre qui j'avoue m'hypnotise. - Ed et Pablo esquissent tout deux un sourire suite à la révélation de la jeune fille - ils sont comme ceux de toute ta famille, mais j'avoue qu'il n'y a que dans les siens que je me sens envoûtée, l'impression que plus rien n'existe dans ce rêve elle m'a parlé qu'elle avait 19 ans depuis pas mal de temps, j'avoue que j'ai pas tout compris. Mais la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que je me sentais bien avec elle. Il faut que je lui parle, je dois comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Et puis il y a ce tatouage, pourquoi nos initiales. Pff.. Je suis complètement perdue.

- bon Bella on va tout t'avouer. Eddy je te laisse le plaisir de le faire. Je vais aller me dégourdir les jambes.

Pablo se lève, embrasse le haut du crâne d'Ed, puis fait la même chose avec Bella.

- je veux tout savoir Ed, vraiment Tout et commence par me dire comment tu connais Pablo alors qu'on a grandit ensemble à Phoenix.

- Ok.

- Je m'appel Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, je suis né en 1901 dans la banlieue de Chicago. Je suis mort en 1918 de la grippe avant de mourir Carlisle m'a sauvé en me mordant et en m'offrant l'immortalité. Peau blanche, froide, force surhumaine, ouïe décuplé, régime alimentaire spécifique. Bella ma famille et moi nous sommes des.. Êtres un peu surnaturels...

- Vampires...

- Comment tu..

- Je sais pas.

- j'ai pas fini, nous ne dormons pas non plus. Cependant il faut que tu saches que ma famille et moi ne buvons pas de sang humain, on se dit végétariens, on ne se nourrit que de sang animal c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous avons les yeux ocres.

Bella continuai à écouter essayant d'assimiler tout ce que lui racontai Edward.

- il faut que je t'explique pourquoi Alice est si importante pour toi.

- qu'est ce que tu en sais, d'abord je ne la connais pas plus que ça.

- Ton tatouage me le prouve.

Bella baisse le regard sur son tatouage et demande:

- dis moi pourquoi alors, pourquoi j'ai Alice dans la peau alors que je ne lui ai pas adressé une seule fois la parole.

- chez les vampires, il y a la notion d'âme sœur , l'une n'est complète qu'en présence de l'autre. Quand les deux âmes sœurs sont réunis , elles vivent d'un amour incommensurable.

Beaucoup d'émotion est partagée, rires, larmes, joies, peines, rien n'est vécu à demi mesure, tout est toujours très intense entre elles. C'est tout noir, ou tout blanc, on aime ou on déteste pas les deux. Une fois que tu as trouvé, ton âme sœur tu ne peux t'en défaire.

Ce tatouage est la preuve qu'Alice est toi ne formez qu'une. Trois pétales de Rose, une fois l'amour comment dire heu.. Consommé il ne restera que la pétale avec vos initiales réunis, les barbelés disparaîtrons.

- toi tu en as un?

- non je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mon âme sœur, mais je suis encore jeune.

- Ouai façon de parler.

- si tu veux tu demanderas à Rosalie de te montrer le sien.

- c'est Emmet son âme sœur?

- oui et il sont ensembles depuis plusieurs décennies.

- où sont ils je ne les ai pas vu?

- ils sont partis à la recherche...ils sont allés chassés.

- tu ne me dis pas la vérité.

- tu voulais pas savoir d'où je connaissais le grand Pablo?

- Si dis moi.

- Pablo est mon grand frère, il s'appel Pablo Miller Masen. Il est mon aîné de deux ans.

- Mais c'est impossible ce n'est pas un vampire lui.

- je sais, quand je suis mort il c'est suicidé, je n'étais que sa seule famille, il n'a pas supporté la solitude. Seulement lui aussi c'est réveillé différent on va dire. C'est un protecteur, il né, grandit, vieillit en même temps que ces protégés. Il garde le même physique, se souvient de ces vies antérieures.

- Mais qu'à t'il a protéger?

- Toi !

- Moi? Je ne te suis plus.

- Pablo a pour mission de protéger les êtres célestes , et tu en fais partie.

Soupirant

- je suis un vampire moi aussi?

- non, tu es différente , tu es une Nymphe, une Dryade pour être exacte.

- c'est quoi ça.

- je suis pas très calé en être céleste , dans la chambre d'Alice tu devrais trouver de quoi te renseigner. Comment tu te sens après tout ça?

- faut encaisser, je me suis toujours senties différente, mais il est vrai que je pensais pas être un être céleste ou quoi que ce soit, je ne pensait pas tomber amoureuse d'un seul regard, me rendant dépendante. Je suis un peu choqué que Pablo soit ton frère, vous ne vous ressemblez pas plus que ça. Bref je pense que cela va aller. Je dois parler à Alice où est elle?

- comment te dire.. Quand tu as fait ton arrêt cardiaque et que tu es tombée dans le coma, elle s'en ai voulu parce que c'est sa présence qui a provoqué ça...

- Mais je vais bien là.

- Alice c'est enfuit, elle ne voulait pas te voir souffrir, elle savait que sa présence te faisait faire de la Tachycardie, elle ne te voulait pas de mal , elle pensait que tu n'accepterais jamais sa condition de vampire, elle ne voulait pas t'imposer sa vrai nature. Dans sa lettre elle dit qu'elle préférerait mourir que de te faire du mal.

- OÙ EST ELLE !

- On en sait rien, Rose et Emett sont partis à sa recherche hier soir et ne l'on toujours pas retrouvée.

- Mais j'ai besoin d'elle. Je vais aller la chercher.

- Bella calme toi, on s'en occupe.

- Personne ne m'en empêchera , tu l'as dit toi même elle est moi on ne fait qu'une je suis sûre que je vais la trouver.

**DRING DRING**

- Bella reste là.

- je vais me préparer.

- Et merde..

**DRING DRING**

- Allo

- Ed c'est Emmet, on va rentrer on a était jusqu'à la frontière canadienne, on a perdu sa trace.

- Ok, Bella c'est réveillé, elle est au courant de tout et veut partir à la recherche d'Alice. Je suis tout seul là, je vais prévenir Carlisle et Esmée, vous n'avez cas rentrer.

- Ok on sera là en fin de journée.

- sa marche

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, moi je me régale d'écrire cette fic, et je suis heureuse de voir que quelques personnes me suivent.**

**Vous savez que les Reviews sont importantes, ça nous permet de nous recentrer, et de vous faire un Max plaisir, alors ne vous gênez pas.**

**Bisou a tous à très vite. **


	10. Une décision à prendre

**Deux chapitres en une journée, j'espère que ça va faire plaisir à certains. ;)**

**on se retrouve en Bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

_Je rejoins la chambre d'Alice furax, pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser la retrouver. Je suis sûre que je peux y arriver. Je rentre dans la chambre je claque la porte, et me dirige tout droit vers la salle de bain. Je me glisse sous la douche, faisant couler l'eau brûlante sur ma peau. Je sens mes muscles qui se détendent petit à petit, je pose mes deux mains face a moi sur le carrelage gelé le contraste me fait un bien fou. Je ferme les yeux et repense à tout ça. Je ne suis pas humaine, les êtres surnaturels existent et j'en fais partie. Je suis folle amoureuse d'une femme a qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole. Que le monde tourne bizarre. Le pire c'est que je suis certaine que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Son visage, je ne fais que le voir, il inonde mes pensées. Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. Je me savonne avec son gel douche , ça la rapproche un peu plus de moi, ça m'apaise. Une fois rincée, je me glisse dans une serviette et entreprend de me sécher._

_Je rentre dans le dressing toujours en serviette et cherche une tenue discrète, qu'elle galère dans toutes ses fringues, je recherche juste quelques chose qui passe partout. Une voix derrière moi me fait sursauté je fais volte face pour savoir de qui il s'agit._

- Bella , excuse moi je ne voulais pas te déranger. Edward m'a dit que tu voulais partir à sa recherche.

- Et toi tu viens m'en empêcher? Je croyais que vous ne rentriez que ce soir.

- On est rentrés plus vite. Je voudrais juste te parler et t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

- Rosalie,pourquoi tu te fais du soucis pour moi, on se connait si peu. Ne te sens pas obligée de me parler.

- Écoutes Bella, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les humains, car ça me rappelle constamment ce que je ne serais plus, tout ce que j'ai ratée.

- Mais tu as l'éternité pour faire ce que tu as envie, de quoi tu te pleins.

- je ne peux pas sortir au soleil sous peine d'être découverte, je ne peux pas enfanté. Tout ça je ne pourrais jamais le faire même avec l'éternité.

- je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas à ça.

- ça ne fait rien, tiens met ça .

Elle me tends un pantalon noir taille basse, avec un débardeur blanc, et un sweat shirt.

- tu as des sous vêtements dans ce tiroir, tu n'as cas te servir.

- merci Rosalie.

- De rien si tu as besoin crie et j'arrive.

- Rosalie, tu peux rester avec moi j'ai pas envie d'être seule.

- ok je te laisse te changer, je vais t'attendre dans la chambre..

- merci

- en passant ma sœur à bon goût.

je lui lance une chaussette . Elle sort de la pièce en rigolant.

* * *

Ed est parti chasser, demain ils reprendront tous les cours. Dans le salon Emmet joue à la console avec Pablo riant aux éclats. Esmée est dans la cuisine, elle prépare le repas pour ces hôtes.

Quand à Carlisle, il est dans son bureau, les résultats de Bella viennent de tomber. Il n'ai pas très optimiste. Il décide de convier tout le monde dans le salon, pour leur faire par des résultats, il appel cependant Charlie pour lui dire ce qu'à sa fille.

Celui ci est démoralisé par la nouvelle, il sait que sa fille, la chair de sa chair ne s'en sortira pas. Il demande à Carlisle quand il pourra la revoir, le médecin lui dit que Bella devrait reprendre les cours demain, Charlie ne comprend pas pensant que sa fille se trouve à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Carlisle lui explique donc que Bella à besoin d'une surveillance H24, et que pour cela elle restera chez lui au calme, ayant tout le matériel nécessaire pour les soins.

Charlie le remercie et lui demande s'il peut quand même voir sa fille. Carlisle lui dit que le lendemain après les cours elle passera avec ses enfants. Le chef Swan , le remercie pour tout et surtout pour s'occuper de sa fille lui ne s'en sentant pas vraiment capable.

Au bout de deux heures Edward est de retour à la villa.

- Les jeunes ! réunion de famille dans le salon tout de suite.

Les filles qui sont dans la chambre descendent mettant fin à leur discussion.

- voilà tout le monde est là, donc nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'Alice, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre elle aurait passer la frontière canadienne où on perd sa trace. La connaissant cela va être difficile de la retrouver. Pablo ne te sens pas coupable de son départ s'il te plaît ça n'avancera à rien. - le jeune homme baisse le regard une larme venant de se nicher aux bord de ces yeux. Bella elle , reste dubitative .- De plus je viens de recevoir tes résultats Bella et je ne sais pas trop comment te dire mais tu as une maladie assez...

Tout le monde se regarde, Rose attrape la main de Bella pour lui donner du courage pour la suite. Le médecin reprend.

- voilà en fait tu as la maladie de Kahler. Il s'agit d'un cancer de la moelle osseuse et au vue de tes résultats tu en ai au stade III, c'est un myélome appelé myélome symptomatique. Ça atteint principalement les tissus osseux, avec anémie, hypercalcemie, insuffisance rénale.

Pour le moment t'es reins ne sont pas touchés, mais nous devons te traiter pour éviter ou du moins contrôler l'évolution. Il existe plusieurs traitements on va les tester pour voir lesquels ton organisme supporte le mieux.

- Quels sont ces traitements,je ne veux pas mourir, je suis encore jeune.

- je sais. Demain vous reprendrez les cours tous ensemble, vu que Pablo tu t'es également inscrit. J'ai vu vos emplois du temps et remarqué que vous aviez tous au moins une heure en commun avec Bella, vous devrez donc la surveiller et l'amener à la maison ou à l'hôpital si son état se dégrade. Cependant j'ai vu que dans deux cours tu serais seule, vu que c'était Alice qui les partageaient avec toi.

- c'est bon je vais survivre.

- Oui donc demain après les cours, vous emmenez Bella voir son père, il est au courant pour la maladie je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, Bella surtout ne dis rien a ton père sur notre nature et la tienne.

- ok

- puis vous rentrez à la maison, je vais tout installer dans la chambre d'Alice pour effectuer ta première séance de chimiothérapie.

- **QUOI LA CHIMIOTHÉRAPIE**, mais..

- Bella c'est un cancer, nous devons te traiter aux plus vite. La chimio va permettre de freiner la maladie et si ton corps réagit bien tu seras vite en rémission. Sache juste une chose, on peut ralentir la maladie , mais on ne peut pas la guérir.

A la suite de cette discussion Bella et Pablo se dirigent vers la cuisine pour dîner, les autres sont répartis chasser.

Ils s'asseyent à la table de la cuisine et découvrent un poulet basquaise accompagné de spaghettis. Ils commencent à manger en silence, mais Bella ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions et met fin au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Tout à l'heure Carlisle à dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'en veuilles pour le départ d'Alice, j'aimerais que tu éclaires ma lanterne.

- je connais Alice depuis 90 ans, depuis sa renaissance pour faire clair. J'ai travaillé avec elle durant une vingtaine d'année, nous devions protéger un être céleste ensemble. Avec ces visions on s'en sortait bien, seulement un jour , on c'est fait berné, parce qu'en faite elle ne peut avoir que des visions concernant les gens qu'elle aime, et qu'au moment ou la personne a prit sa décision. Autrement dit quelqu'un voulait faire du mal a cet être qu'on protéger et cette personne a réussi a duper son don. Du coup l'être est mort et moi avec.

J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec elle, mais elle ne m'a jamais pardonné mon erreur.

- mais tu es pour rien c'est pas toi qui a dupé ces visions

- quand bien même j'étais son protecteur.

- si elle t'en veux autant c'est qu'elle devait tenir a cette personne.

- oui... c'était sa grande sœur, ...elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Quand elle m'a appelé pour toi je l'ai reconnue, elle a du avoir une vision de mon arrivé et c'est barré.

- tu crois qu'elle a des visions de moi?

- en ma présence certainement pas je brouille ces visions.

- ok.

* * *

Il est minuit les Cullen viennent de rentrer. Bella c'est assoupi dans le canapé. Edward la prend dans ces bras et l'emmène dans la chambre d'Alice.

Elle ouvre les yeux en sentant la fraîcheur des draps.

- merci Ed.

- de rien , Rose est passé chez toi, elle a récupérer toutes tes affaires de cours , ton ordi portable et le chargeur de ton téléphone. Elle t'a prit aussi ton nécessaire de toilettes et des vêtements, bien que je me doute que tu mettes que ceux d'Alice.

- c'est vrai merci.

- aller endors toi demain réveil à 7 heures

Elle lui esquisse un sourire et s'endort dans les draps de sa douce, humant au maximum son odeur.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre arrivera assez vite si je peux. Retour d'Alice, mais va t'elle rentrer. On verra bien...**

**A très vite.**


	11. Qui je suis vraiment?

**coucou a tous, voilà une suite beaucoup plus longue. Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos Reviews, je vois que ça plaît toujours autant et je suis super contente.**

**on se retrouve en bas comme toujours.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Ça fait trois semaines que je suis chez les Cullen , heureusement que Rosalie est là pour moi. Je me rappelle le lendemain de mon arrivée, on a discuté, toutes les deux._

**Flashback**.

- ça y est tu es habillé

Je m'approche de Rosalie qui a prit place au piano que je n'avais pas repérer à mon inspection. Je m'assoies sur le lit , elle commence à jouer une Mélodie que je ne connais guère.

- c'est quoi ce que tu joues Rosalie?

- c'est Clair de Lune de Debussy, c'est le compositeur préféré d'Alice, elle joue tout le temps quand elle est triste.

- Rosalie parle moi d'Alice, je veux en savoir plus sur elle.

- Quoi te dire Alice , c'est un petit bout de femme qui a toujours le sourire, une vraie pile électrique. Elle adore les humains, elle a toujours le mot pour te remonter le moral, c'est une personne sur qui on peut compter..

- alors pourquoi elle m'abandonne.

- Bella elle a peur.

- moi aussi j'ai peur, je viens d'apprendre que la femme qui fait battre mon cœur est un vampire, que vous êtes tous des vampires. Je ne suis pas humaine, comment veux tu que je réagisse, je sais même pas qui je suis.

- calme toi Bella, c'est nouveau, c'est surréaliste, je te l'accorde, mais tu vas t'y faire, et pour cela il faut que tu sache qui tu es vraiment. Regarde dans la bibliothèque d'Alice peut être qu'un bouquin pourrait t'apprendre d'avantage sur les nymphes et plus particulièrement les Dryades.

- tu connais rien sur mon existence toi.

-non pas vraiment juste que Nymphe vient de Nymphomane. Hihi

- c'est pas drôle.

- Les jeunes ! réunion de famille dans le salon tout de suite.

- Carlisle nous attends on ferait mieux de descendre illico.

**Fin du flashback**

* * *

_Les séances de chimio sont trois fois par semaine et il est vrai que les effets secondaires sont plutôt désagréables. Mais celle qu'aujourd'hui je considère comme ma sœur me soutiendra jusqu'à mon dernier souffle j'en suis sûr. D'ailleurs elle m'a trouvé un livre qui parle des créatures célestes , j'en suis au chapitre des nymphes et je commence enfin à comprendre qui je suis. Il faut dire qu'une séance dure deux heures, j'ai le temps de lire._

_Bref reprenons les Nymphes sont des divinités subalternes représentant l'esprit de la nature. Les Nymphes sont divisée s'en plusieurs groupes il y a: les Nymphes des bois appelées les DRYADES, les Nymphes des montagnes qui se nomment les OREADES, celles de l'eau douce qui sont les NAÏADES et enfin les NEREIDES nymphes des mers._

_Je pense que je vais m'attarder sur ce que je suis. Une DRYADE, la dernière des nymphes qui soit encore en vie d'après Pablo._

Bella se mît a lire à voix haute.

"_**D'après les légendes les DRYADES sont, dans la mythologie grecque, trois nymphes, des déesses mineures liées aux chênes en particulier, et aux arbres en général. Le nom de dryades fut plus tard utilisé pour désigner les figures divines présidant au culte des arbres et de la forêt. Elles sont généralement considérées comme des créatures très timides qui se montrent rarement.**_

_**Les dryades sortaient d'un arbre appelé « Arbre des Hespérides ». Certaines d'entre elles allaient dans le Jardin des Hespérides pour protéger les pommes d'or que le jardin contenait. Les dryades ne sont pas immortelles, mais peuvent vivre très longtemps. La tradition tardive fera la distinction entre les dryades et les hamadryades, ces dernières se voyant attachées spécifiquement à un arbre, alors que les premières erraient librement dans les forêts.**_

_**Les dryades ont l'apparence de très belles jeunes filles et incarnent la force végétative des forêts dans lesquelles elles peuvent errer en liberté nuit et jour . Dépeintes comme les divinités mineures protectrices des forêts et des bois, elles étaient aussi fortes et robustes que fraîches et légères et formaient des chœurs de danse autour des chênes qui leur étaient consacrés. Elles pouvaient survivre aux arbres placés sous leur protection car contrairement aux hamadryades, elles n'étaient pas liées à un arbre en particulier.**_

_**Ces nymphes étaient représentées dans l'art sous forme de femmes dont la partie inférieure du corps se terminait par une sorte d'arabesque dont les contours allongés figuraient un tronc et les racines d'un arbre. La partie supérieure du corps était nue et simplement ombragée par une chevelure abondante flottant sur les épaules de la nymphe, au gré des vents. La tête portait souvent une couronne en feuilles de chêne et elles tenaient parfois des branches d'arbres portant leurs feuilles et leurs fruits. En tant que gardiennes des forêts, les nymphes étaient parfois représentées avec une hache entre leurs mains, afin de punir ceux qui s'attaquaient aux arbres dont elles avaient la garde. D'autres représentations de dryades vêtues d'une étoffe vert foncé, avec des chaussures en écorce d'arbre, existent."**_

- Whaouh, bon pour faire court, je me dois de protéger les forêts, et je prends ma force prêt d'un chêne.

Je comprends mieux qui je suis, mais avec ma maladie est ce que je vais vraiment pouvoir protéger les forêts. Je me le demande.

Carlisle venait de faire son entrée.

- Alors Bella comment tu te sens?

- moyen j'ai envie de vomir, et je suis fatigué. Mais je sais enfin qui je suis.

- je suis content pour toi et tu es quoi alors?

- je suis la protectrice de la forêt.

Lui enlevant la perf, il reprend.

- au moins tu connais ton but dans la vie.

- oui je le connais mais sans Alice, mon but a un goût amère, vous n'avez pas de ses nouvelles.

- Non je suis désolé. Essaye de la joindre peut être qu'elle répondra.

- Mouais j'en doute. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher.

- Rose t'apportera a manger.

- Non c'est bon je n'ai pas faim, et faut que j'arrête d'embêter Rose.

- comme tu veux mais sache que tu fais partie de cette famille.

- merci ´lisle.

* * *

Il quitte la chambre et Bella se dirige vers la salle de bain, la tête lui tourne, elle vacille et s'effondre, mais elle est rattrapée à temps par Rosalie.

- Alors Bella, tu te crois capable d'aller te laver sans mon aide.

- je sais pas Rose , je voulais pas te déranger.

- Dis pas de bêtise.

Rosalie prend Bella dans ces bras. Elle la déshabille comme tout les jours après la chimio, il n'y a aucune gène entre elles. Elle la pose sur le banc et se déshabille a son tour, puis l'attrape par la taille. Elle allume l'eau chaude, Bella s'accroche a son cou laissant couler toutes les larmes de son corps.

-merci Rose je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- t'inquiètes pas puce je suis la je t'abandonnerais pas crois en moi.

Rosalie savonne et rince Bella, elle la sèche et lui passe son pyjama. Elle se met un short et un sweat shirt, reprend Bella dans ses bras et la couche. Elle l'embrasse sur le front.

- Je vais te chercher de la soupe.

- J'ai pas faim

- il faut que tu manges Bella, comment veux tu que ton corps guérisse sinon.

- s'il te plaît j'ai pas faim, prend moi dans tes bras.

Rose, n'insiste pas plus, elle se glisse sous la couette et prend Bella dans ses bras.

La petite brune s'endort en rien de temps. Rose attrape le téléphone de Bella qui se trouve sur la table de chevet et décide d'appeler Alice.

**Pov Alice.**

_Cela va bientôt faire un mois que j'ai quittée Forks, pour être loin de ma belle. Je ne supporte plus l'idée de pouvoir lui faire du mal quand je vois qu'à cause de ma présence, elle a failli perdre la vie. Depuis ce jour je n'ai eu aucune vision de ma douce. Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours en vie, j'ai peur de l'appeler, peur qu'on me juge et qu'on me dise que je suis une lâche. Pour le coup je pense que j'en suis une. J'aurais peut être due rester prêt d'elle, mais qu'est ce que je raconte. J'ai bien fait de partir. Je je voulais pas rencontrer a nouveau Pablo. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. De toute façon je suis sûre que ma famille va prendre soin d'elle. J'en suis sûre. Arrrr... Je crois devenir folle, j'ai besoin d'elle sa peau, son sourire, son regard, j'ai envie de tout chez elle, et je n'en connais pas la moitié. Tiens je vois que mon téléphone va sonner et il faut que je décroche._

**DRING DRING**

Bon je me lance.

- A...Allo.

- putin Alice où tu es?

- Rose, mais c'est le numéro de Bella.

- c'est pas le sujet, il faut que tu reviennes et vite.

- je...je..je ne peux pas.

- pourquoi, qu'est ce qui t'en empêche.

- je vais la tuer si je reviens et je le supporterais pas.

- écoutes c'est pas à moi de te le dire, la seule chose que je peux te dire , c'est que Bella est au courant pour nous tous.

- c'est vrai et elle accepte?

- Alice prends une décision et surtout ne fais pas la même connerie. Tu nous manques a tous. Et Bella a vraiment besoin de toi.

- R..ose a qui tu parles?

- c'est Bella qu'est ce que tu fais avec Bella? Crache Alice

- je fais ce que tu devrais faire.

**BIP BIP...**

- Et merde, je suis désolé Bella elle a raccrochée.

- **QUOI MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ELLE A DIT?**

- rien de spécial , ça me met en rogne il faut qu'elle rentre

- elle ne veut pas de moi.

Bella se met a pleurer et Rosalie resserre son étreinte.

- calme toi, je suis sur qu'elle va revenir.

- Alice ne veut pas de moi, maintenant je le sais.

- Stop ne dis pas de bêtise .

Bella continue de pleurer durant de longues minutes, avant de s'endormir a bout de souffle. Rosalie quand a elle va tout faire pour que sa sœur revienne au plus vite..

* * *

**Voili vOuilou. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Il devrait y avoir plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre qui se concentrera principalement sur Alice.**

**A très vite et pensez aux Reviews.**


	12. Alice Mauvaise rencontre?

**Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous avez passez un bon samedi. Merci pour vos Reviews, j'apprécie toujours autant.**

**ce n'est peut être pas le chapitre auquel vous vous attendiez mais bon je ne le voyais pas autrement.**

**j'en dis pas plus. Comme toujours on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Arrrrrrrr. Mais c'est pas vrai , rien ne tourne rond sur cette planète. Pourquoi Rosalie est avec Bella. Ça m'énerve au plus au point. Mais bon dans un sens j'ai entendu la voix de ma douce, un peu roque, mais si tendre, elle s'en ait donc sortie. je suis un peu rassuré mais attend, elle m'a appelé tard et si Bella avait la voix aussi cassée ça veut dire qu'elle venait de se réveiller ! Non je me fais des idées Rosalie si proche d'un humain c'est impossible. Mais c'est mon humaine. Je crois qu'il faut que je dépasse mes peurs je vais rentrer à Forks c'est décidée, je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle c'est plus fort que moi, je n'ai même plus l'envie de chasser. Si bien que lorsque je suis arrivée en Alaska, les Denali m'ont ramassé inconsciente dans la forêt. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je ne m'étais pas nourrie, heureusement que la populace n'est pas élevée ici, mes instincts auraient pu reprendre le dessus, et la c'est sûre que j'aurais étais bannie à jamais de ma famille._

_Bref assez de blalatage, il faut que j'arrête de penser et que j'agisse. Demain je rentre._

Je me dirige vers Tanya , je ne peux partir comme une voleuse, à chaque fois.

- Tanya?

- oui Alice, un problème?

- s'il seulement il n'y en avait qu'un.

- quoi?

- non rien, je voulais te remercier, pour ces derniers jours, je n'étais pas vraiment moi même.

- tu sais que tu es la bienvenue, tu viens quand tu veux, je ne te jugerais jamais. Alors tu es sur le départ.

- Ouai . -rire- je pense que j'ai fais assez de mal autour de moi, il est temps de se faire pardonner, si on me pardonne bien sur.

- Alice, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu es liées à cette humaine, et tu sais bien que l'amour pardonne tout.

- et si elle a tirée un trait sur moi.

- impossible, aller mets toi en route, je préviens Carlisle de ton retour.

- Merci, merci pour tout vraiment.

Alice enlace Tanya et lui promet de donner de ses nouvelles.

-Aller file.

- tu embrasseras les autres de ma part.

- j'y manquerais pas.

Alice venait de quitter la demeure des Denali, quand Tanya prit le téléphone pour informer Carlisle du retour de sa fille.

* * *

- Allo Carlisle!

- Oh Tanya que me vaut cet appel tout va bien?

- oui , je t'appel, pour te dire...s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas.

- je t'écoutes.

- voilà Alice était ici pendant ce dernier mois, je suis désolé je sais que j'aurais du te prévenir mais elle m'a fait promettre, elle était tellement mal, elle pensait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être en " vie" , qu'elle avait tué son âme sœur elle ne se nourrissait plus, nous avons du la forcer, puis aujourd'hui elle a décidée de rentrer. Je pense qu'elle sera de retour chez toi dans deux trois jours au plus tard.

- Hum, merci Tanya, et je ne t'en veux pas , je suis rassuré qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma famille.

- au revoir Carlisle.

Carlisle raccroche et appel tout le beau monde au salon. Personne n'étant aller en cours à cause du magnifique soleil qui brille sur Forks.

- **Salon! Tous ! De suite.**

Edward et Emett arrive à la vitesse de la lumière, Rosalie descend seule.

- désolé Carlisle mais Bella vient juste de s'endormir, j'ai pensais qu'elle devait se reposer, elle a fait que pleurer cette nuit.

- je peux savoir pourquoi, je sais qu'elle supporte mal le traitement, mais je pensais qu'elle dormait plutôt bien.

- hier soir j'ai appelé Alice avec le portable de Bella pour être sûre qu'elle décroche et on va dire que Bella l'a un peu mal prit, je me suis légèrement accrochée avec Ali. Baissant la tête. Elle pense qu'Alice ne veut pas d'elle.

- ok on réglera ce problème plus tard, je viens d'avoir Tanya Denali au téléphone, Alice était en Alaska, elle vient de partir, elle rentre à la maison. Je veux que vous soyez indulgent envers votre sœur.

- tu as vu dans quel état est Bella par sa faute?

- Rosalie, Alice est ta sœur depuis de nombreuses décennies, tu la connait mieux que quiconque , je suis sûre qu'au fond de toi tu ne lui en veux pas.

- On verra j'ai quelques trucs en travers de la gorge.

- Bref, il va falloir que tu parles à Bella. Je sais que tu t'es réellement rapproché d'elle et quel compte beaucoup pour toi.

- j'aurais jamais cru m'attacher aussi vite à un humain, il est vrai qu'elle compte énormément pour moi et je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal, elle est si fragile, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge.

* * *

Cela fait quelques heures que la discussion à eu lieu. Bella commence à émerger, elle se laisse réveiller en douceur avec toujours la même musique qui l'apaise tant, Rosalie au piano esquisse un sourire en voyant la jeune fille se redresser sur ces coudes.

- Bien dormi Bella ?

- Mouais, c'est vite dit, j'ai fais un cauchemar assez étrange.

- racontes !

- Alice avait décidée de rentrer à Forks, elle partait d'un endroit enneigé, je serais pas te dire ou c'était..

Rosalie regardait Bella d'un air déconcertée, _comment pouvait elle savoir où se trouvait Alice?_

... Et puis sur le chemin elle est tombée sur des personnes avec des yeux d'un rouge intense ça m'a effrayé, ils se sont battus et Alice était inconsciente et...et... Je me suis réveillé.

- les yeux rouges tu dis, tu en ai sûre.

- deux hommes, une femme. J'ai juste entendu Alice dire le nom d'un des mecs je crois que c'était heu James.. Oui voilà James.

- oh putain.

Rosalie ne laisse pas le temps à Bella de comprendre quoi que ce soit et descend avec une rapidité extrême prévenir les autres de ce qu'elle a cru rêver.

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Déjà six heures que je suis partie, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer deux cerfs qui ont étanchés ma soif. Je m'apprête à reprendre la route après un arrêt dans un lac afin de me laver et d'enlever les quelques tâches que j'ai reçu de ma dernière victime. Quand une odeur qui ne m'est pas inconnu frappe mes narines de plein fouet. Je m'empresse de m'habiller et de quitter cet endroit avant de faire une rencontre que je ne pense pas judicieuse._

_Mais alors que je commence à augmenter la cadence, je me retrouve encerclée. Je connais un de mes assaillants. Je reste stoïque face à ce qui se dessine devant moi. Une vision, je sais que je m'en sortirai pas face à eux. Mais je sais aussi que je peux changer le futur. Je reprends mon souffle pour dissiper ce malaise qui s'insinue en moi._

- Tiens donc, mais qui vois je Mary Alice Brandon, tu as l'air perdue que fais tu là? Demande un grand châtain.

- c'est Alice Cullen, et non je ne suis pas perdue je chasse comme tu peux le constater JAMES !

- Cullen Cullen, ha oui je me souviens de ce médecin qui t'a sauvé, il m'a ôté mon délicieux repas que j'enviais depuis quelques temps.

- tu m'enviais, mais j'allais mourir électrocuté, tu ne m'aurais jamais eu.

- Oh ma chère Alice , je suis déçu que Carlisle ne t'ai pas mise au courant, c'est moi qui devait t'électrocuter, du moins je devais le faire croire, après m'être délecté de ton délicieux breuvage.

- comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai plus de sang à t'offrir.

- Tu sais Alice, j'ai toujours rêver de ce moment où un jour je me retrouverais face à toi. Je n'ai pas eu ton sang je te l'accorde,mais je suis persuadé que je pourrais me venger de ce préjudice subit.

- Qu'entends tu par là?

- je sais pas peut être que je pourrais tuer un de tes proches où quelqu'un que tu aimes fort, histoire de te faire souffrir, autant que j'ai souffert de ne pas t'avoir bu. J'ai cru comprendre que pas loin d'ici il y a un clan de " végétariens" comme toi , tu les connais peut être.

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je dois te laisser ma famille m'attend.

- mais tu es seule, je ne perçois que ton odeur, et crois tu vraiment que mes amis et moi allons te laisser partir comme si de rien n'était alors que j'attends ça depuis 90 ans.

Alice commence à courir mais est très vite rattrapée par la jeune rousse.

- Victoria ! ne la tue pas elle est à moi. Crache James.

Alice commence à taper l'autre jeune femme et l'envoie valser contre un arbre. Pas le temps de se reprendre que l'autre homme lui saute à la gorge. Elle évite de peu les crocs de celui ci, et réussi tant bien que mal à s'en débarrasser. Elle prend les jambes à son cou espérant échapper à se traquenard. Mais c'est sans compté sur James, qui pour rien au monde ne veut laisser sa proie s'échapper une deuxième fois.

_Trois contre moi je suis perdue. Je continue de courir, ferme les yeux et sens ma fin approcher à grand pas. Je revois une dernière fois le visage de ma douce Bella et souffle un " je t'aime" à peine perceptible. Un corps, puis deux se jettent sur moi, un arbre une forte douleur, puis le trou noir..._

* * *

**Ne me tapez pas ;) .**

**Promis la suite sera là assez vite. Alors vous en pensez quoi.**

**Pensez aux Reviews, pour donner votre avis.**

**A très vite**

**T.**


	13. Perdue?

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous profitez bien de votre dimanche. Chez moi il fait super chaud, ça fait plaisir.**

**Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos Reviews, grâce à vous je continue, l'inspiration est toujours là. Dans ce chapitre certains moments sont un peu fleure bleue, mais bon un peu ça ne fait pas de mal.**

**Trève de bavardages ;). A vos yeux, prêt lisez ! Hihi Hihi.**

**comme toujours on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

Rose se retrouve dans le salon, où elle sait qu'elle trouvera toute la famille, leurs odeurs étant présentent.

- On a un gros, très gros problème

- c'est Bella qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demande Edward.

- non Alice.

- mais elle sera la dans deux jours maxi la connaissant.

- je pense qu'il lui ai arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- tu fais dans les visions toi maintenant.

- Emmet suffit.

- oh ça va j'ai rien dit de mal

- non Bella a fait un rêve ou elle voyait Alice en danger.

- comment ça Bella a des visions. Reprend Carlisle.

- je dirais pas qu'elle a des visions je dirais plutôt , qu'elle rêve d'Alice.

- c'est plausible quand on sait qu'elle sont liées. Reprit le chef de famille.

- Qu'est ce qui est plausible?

Bella venait de descendre, est avait surprit une bribe de discussion .

- Oh Bella ma chérie, tu veux manger, je t'ai préparer du riz avec un peu de poisson.

- non merci Esmée je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Bella ! Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir, il te faut te nourrir. Reprit sèchement Rosalie.

- aller viens avec moi, je vais te faire réchauffer tout ça, laissons les discuter.

- d'accord Esmée, je vous suis. Bella baisse son regard et se dirige vers la cuisine avec l'adulte.

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Je me sentais balancée de droite à gauche, bon première bonne nouvelle je ne suis pas encore morte. Mes yeux étaient bandės mais je pouvais sentir le vent chanter au milieu des arbres. Nous sommes encore dans une forêt, c'est un bon point._

- on va s'arrêter là pour la nuit, bien que nous soyons en pleine forme, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec notre amie.

- Laurent dépose là près de cet arbre, Vic ma chérie, attache la bien, j'ai pris des cordes quand on est passés près du lac, il y avait une petite maisonnée.

- c'est bon elle est bien attachée, même avec sa force elle ne pourra s'en défaire, et vu qu'elle se nourrit pas comme nous c'est moins difficile pour la retenir.

- ha Alice, te revoilà parmi nous, je ne savais pas que les vampires pouvaient dormir. Haha.

- je ne dormais pas. Et enlève moi ce truc sur les yeux. Soit un homme pour une fois.

James s'approche d'Alice et lui décoche une droite avant de lui retirer le tissus qui lui brouillé la vue.

- pauvre saute ! Tu es toujours aussi insolente.

- j'ai rien sentis. Un petit sourire en coin.

- tu sais tu vas moins rigoler quand je tuerais la personne que tu aimes le plus sur cette misérable terre.

- je n'aime personne, tu devras te contenter de me tuer.

- bien que j'aimerais je ne peux pas tu es trop précieuse pour Aro.

- Aro? Que viens t'il faire dans l'histoire?

- pour faire simple, j'ai toujours su qu'il te voulait il adore ton don, bien qu'il ne m'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait.

- tu ne le sauras pas.

- bien bien bien. Il faut quand même que tu me dises alors as tu quelqu'un dans ta " vie".

- non personne.

- ha bon tu ne t'es amourachés de personne. J'en doute, en 90 ans n'as tu pas trouvé ton âme sœur, je trouve ça étrange, tu vois moi et Victoria ça fait déjà une trentaine d'année qu'on c'est trouvé.

- c'est bien pour toi.

- Victoria et Laurent vont te déshabiller, je verrais bien si tu me mens ou pas.

- rire sarcastique-

_Arr, les brutes, je me retrouve en sous vêtements et James ne met pas une seconde avant d'observer mon tatouage._

- hé bien que vois je. M'aurais tu mentis? Un joli tatouage.

- je me le suis fait il y a quelques années j'aime bien ça fait rebelle. - esquisse un large sourire envers James-

- tu sais Alice, les tatouages tu peux essayer de t'en faire, tu n'en auras jamais, tu es un vampire, et aucun tatoueur même doué ne peux t'en faire un. A moins que tu l'ai fait avant de mourir quand ton sang inondé encore ton corps, et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'à Rydel les gens avaient le droit de ce faire tatouer, surtout en 1920, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un tatoueur dans les parages.

- c'est que tu dois avoir la mémoire courte.

- Nan, la seule solution, c'est qu'il s'agisse du tatouage de ton âme sœur. Tu l'as trouvé donc. C'est bizarre cette rose. Sais tu que les tatouages prennent la forme de la force de l'âme primaire. Tu vois - Victoria lève sont débardeur et fait face à Alice - ma Vic à un faucon surplombant un T, suivi de nos initiales entremêlées significatif de ma nature je suis un traqueur hors pair. Bien entendu j'ai le même. Je peux remarquer que sur le tiens il y a plusieurs initiales et qu'aucunes ne sont entremêlés, tu n'as donc pas consommé.

Oh comme c'est dommage, tu ne pourras jamais ta moitié sera morte et devant tes yeux en plus. Ne fais pas ce regard noir, je préfère tes yeux ocres ils te vont bien au teint.

Il reprend de plus belle.

- Alors c'est un vampire lui aussi?

- tu ne sauras rien!

- moi peut être pas mais Aro lui me dira. Allé rhabillé moi cette chose on décolle dans deux minutes.

_Comment ça Aro, ça fait deux fois qu'il me parle de lui, j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'emmener le voir, sinon je suis foutue de chez foutue, plus d'échappatoire possible, Aro va savoir qu'il s'agit de Bella et en plus que c'est une humaine. Il faut par tout les moyens que j'arrive à contacter ma famille._

* * *

Bella et Rosalie se baladaient dans la forêt qui longe la demeure des Cullen.

- hum... je me sens mieux au milieu des arbres. Les écrits disent vrais je sens la puissance du chêne quand je pose ma main dessus. J'ai l'impression de laisser cette foutue maladie derrière moi.

- ça me fait plaisir de te voir reprendre quelques couleurs, un peu plus et tu nous ressemblais.

Les filles se mettent à rire de bon cœur. Jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne, et que Bella le brise à nouveau.

Rose, tu tiens à moi pas vrai.

- oui et ne me le fais pas répéter tu le sais.

-Je peux tout te demander alors?

- Bien sûre

- Mords moi !

- hein quoi! C'est hors de question, pourquoi me demandes tu ça.

- parce que j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai lu un autre bouquin l'autre jour, si un vampire me mord son venin me transforme alors à mon tour.

** VAMPIRE = BELLA PLUS MALADE**, tu comprends.

- Bella c'est NON ! Et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Dans ce cas j'arrête le traitement, je refuse tout traitement à présent, c'est bien clair!

- Bella stop arrêtes ces inepties. Tu penses à Alice deux secondes.

- il n'est pas question d'Alice que je sache, il est question de moi. Et puis c'est elle qui m'a abandonnée.

- tu ne tiens pas à elle?

- bien sur que si, j'essaye de survivre pour elle, pour notre amour, mais tu vois moi je suis là entrain de mourir et elle.. Elle je sais même pas où elle se trouve.

Comment un être que je n'ai vue que deux fois, peut m'être aussi indispensable.

- Écoutes Bella personne ne voulait te le dire pour ne pas t'inquiéter plus, ma...

- pourquoi m'inquiéter qu'est ce qui se passe, j'en ai marre de vos secrets de vampire, même Pablo ne me dit plus rien.

- tu rêves encore d'Alice?

- Non pas depuis cinq jours, pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Alice devait rentrer il y a six jours maintenant, et comme tu peux le constater elle n'est toujours pas là.

- et vous comptiez me le cacher, non mais sérieux je pense être concernée.

- C'EST MA SŒUR BELLA !

- peut être mais moi c'est ma moitié, mon essence même, vous n'aviez pas le droit de me mentir.

* * *

Bella repart en direction de la maison, les yeux pleins de larmes et la sensation d'avoir était trahie, elle remonte dans sa chambre et sors tout le matériel nécessaire à son traitement.

Tous alertés par le boucan se retrouvent devant la chambre d'Alice, n'osant pas intervenir, seul le patriarche s'y tente.

Carlisle attrape Bella par les bras.

- Bella stop suffit, tu vas me dire ce qu'il te prend, pourquoi tu sors tout le matériel médical.

- ce qui me prend ! Non mais je rêve, hier encore ´lisle vous me disiez que je faisais partie de la famille.

- et c'est vrai

- alors pourquoi me cacher qu'Alice devrait être là, alors qu'elle n'y est toujours pas. Vous compter la laisser seule se débrouiller. Il a due lui arriver quelque chose.

- Bella calme toi, on va essayer de la retrouver, j'ai déjà appelé des cousins pour savoir s'ils la trouvaient pas de leur côté.

Bella tombe dans les bras de Carlisle et se met à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, encore une fois.

- Aller remets tout en place, je vais aller chercher le produit pour ta séance.

Rosalie regarde Bella, elles croisent leur regard et Bella reprends

- Non Carlisle, vraiment merci mais j'ai décidé de ne pas continuer le traitement.

- Mais Bella! reprit tous en cœur sauf Rosalie qui préféra partir.

- écoutez c'est ma décision et vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger je suis majeure , c'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit et il en sera ainsi.

- je comprend Bella comme tu veux.

Les gens redescendirent et Esmée prit Bella dans les bras.

- tu es vraiment sure de toi?

- oui sans Alice je ne veux pas vivre, elle n'ai pas là, j'ai accepté ma mort, ne vous en inquiétez pas.

- si tu changes d'avis, Carlisle te fera reprendre la médication.

- merci Esmée.

Pablo partit rejoindre Rosalie.

- Rose je peux te parler?

- qu'est ce que tu veux Miller?

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**Prochain chapitre on voyagera, un petit tour vers l'Italie , vous en pensez quoi?**

**J'aime bien VOLTERA et vous? ;)))**

**Pensez Reviews. Bye bye.**

**T.**


	14. Une simple humaine

**Coucou tous le monde, désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster hier et avant hier vu l'heure. **

**je ne suis pas amplement satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même Un peu.**

**comme toujours on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_j'ai envie de me coucher,je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi on me cache des choses aussi importantes._

_Épuisée par toutes ces émotions j'ai quand même envie de me prendre une bonne douche bien chaude histoire de faire le vide dans ma tête, et pour une fois je vais pouvoir être seule sous cette douche._

_L'eau chaude ruissèle sur mon corps endolori , je repense à ces derniers mois écoulés, mon départ de Phoenix, la perte de mes amis de ma vie, mon arrivé ici, mes problèmes de santé, le retour de Pablo, mon nouveau moi, Alice... Tout a tellement changé. J'aimerais tant faire partie de la famille Cullen pour de vrai et ne pas être la simple humaine qu'ils tentent de sauver._

_Je ferme le robinet et me glisse dans une serviette, où l'odeur de ma belle commence à disparaître. Je retourne dans la chambre de ma moitié qui est devenu peut à peut mon antre. Habillée d'un vieux jogging et d'un débardeur, je me glisse derrière le piano. J'adore caresser les touches, même si je ne sais pas jouer. J'aimerais tant qu'Alice soit là, près de moi, mais au fond de moi je lui en veux , elle m'a abandonnée. Une larme roule sur ma joue, je baisse mon regard sur ce tatouage qui a bouleversée mon existence, je me sens si seule._

_Trop fatigué je finis par me glisser dans les draps espérant trouver un peu de repos. Mais demain c'est décidé, je repars chez Charlie, je préfère finir ma vie auprès de mon père car je sais qu'on fond de lui je lui manque terriblement. Je m'endors sur cette pensée_.

Dans son bureau Carlisle venait de prendre sa décision, car il avait bien comprit ce que James avait derrière la tête, pour l'avoir côtoyé durant un temps. Il savait qu'il tenait là sa vengeance pour ne pas avoir goûté au sang d'Alice.

Il attrape son téléphone et compose le numéro d'Alice espérant que celle ci faisait toujours partie des leurs.

* * *

**DRING DRING**

- Ma chère Alice, j'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à te joindre,tu dois manquer à quelqu'un finalement.

- je t'ai dis que ma famille m'attendait

Il attrape le téléphone dans la poche d'Alice et un sourire se forme en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

- papa veut des nouvelles de sa fille apparemment.

Il porte le téléphone a son oreille et décroche.

- Carlisle,comme tu m'a manqué tu vas bien?

- James, comment va ma fille?

- écoutes elle est encore en vie si c'est bien ce que tu veux savoir.

- relâches là, tu sais bien que l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis le temps, elle ne t'apportera rien de ce que tu désires depuis toutes ces années.

- figures toi que j'ai une autre idée derrière la tête. Elle va souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert de ne pas l'avoir dégusté.

- et que comptes tu faire?

- j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait trouvé son âme sœur, et qu'elle n'avait pas consommé, je me pose donc beaucoup de question, est ce un vampire, un humain peut être. Mais tu connais mieux que moi Alice pour savoir qu'elle ne veut pas parler. Je vais donc la conduire vers un ami commun histoire de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire et quand je saurais de qui il s'agit je le tuerait devant les yeux d'Alice. Mmmm. J'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser. Bon Carlisle je te laisse on a beaucoup de route à faire. **_Arrivederci_** !

il venait de raccrocher et réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'échanger avec James. _Un ami commun... Qui on a en commun... Arrivederci... Mais bien sur Aro . Vite faut que je prévienne tout le monde._

Il arrive dans le salon où discutent les jeunes, Esmée quand à elle prépare de quoi manger pour Pablo et Bella.

- écoutez moi l'heure est grave, je viens de parler à James et j'ai enfin compris ces intentions.

- on t'écoutes Carlisle reprit Edward.

- je vous la fait courte parce qu'on a pas vraiment le temps, James veut savoir a qui Alice est liée, et vu qu'elle ne veut rien dire, il l'emmène à volterra...

- non ce n'est pas possible Aro a toujours voulu Alice auprès de lui, il va tout savoir.

- et c'est ce que cherche James, il veut connaître le nom de l'âme sœur d'Alice, et des qu'il saura Bella sera en danger. Emmet, Edward,Esmée on part pour volterra dans 5 minutes.

- Rosalie et Pablo veillez sur Bella .

Tous acquièrent quand un cri retentit.

- **ALICE NON !**

- allez y je m'occupe de Bella et je vous tiens au courant.

Rosalie accoure au chevet de Bella, et la prend dans ces bras.

- Chuttt calme toi m'a belle qu'est ce qu'il y a .

Bella essaye tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

- **ALICE ELLE VA MOURIR !**

- mais non papa et les autres sont partis la sauver on sait ou elle est. Elle ne risque rien.

- je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître fou, mais je l'ai vu, si je n'y vais pas Aro va la tuer.

- Aro? Comment tu connais son nom.

- je te l'ai dis elle va mourir si Aro ne me voit pas. Lui aussi veut savoir si l'âme sœur d'Alice est un vampire ou un humain, elle va lui bloquer ces pensées , il ne va pas apprécier , faut qu'on aille voir les volturies.

- mais Bella comment tu sais tout ça.

- tu ne m'écoutes pas **BON SANG !** j'ai tout vu.

Bella se lève et commence a remplir un sac de vêtements, elle se déshabille et enfile un jean et une chemise.

- Bon Rose, tu me suis ou je dois y aller toute seule.

- j'arrive, faut que je prévienne Carlisle.

- dépêches toi.

- c'est bon , je vais chercher Pablo qui est partit se balader.

- non laisse lui un mot, il ne faut pas qu'il soit là, Alice est partie parce que Pablo venait a Forks.

- comme tu veux.

* * *

Le clan Cullen venait d'atterrir à Rome en Italie ,ils avaient louer deux véhicules afin de se rendre à volterra à environ 200 kilomètres de là. Ils avaient également étaient mis au courant de l'arrivée de Bella et Rosalie en fin de matinée.

Santiago rentre dans la grande salle.

- Maître, James vient d'arriver en présence d'Alice Cullen.

- faites les entrer mon cher.

James était devant, Victoria et Laurent étaient chacun d'un côté d'Alice la tenant par les bras.

- bonjour Aro

- James que me vaut ta visite.

- je t'apporte un cadeau , comme tu peux le constater.

- je vois

- je voudrais que tu me dises de qui c'est éprise Alice Cullen, j'ai une vengeance à assouvir.

- tu sais que je n'aime pas la vengeance si elle n'apporte rien, et n'a aucun but.

- Aro tu m'avais dis que tu me rendrais l'appareil, tu te souviens de notre pacte. Tu m'en dois une sans me poser quoi que ce soit comme question. Ce jour est arrivé. Donne moi le nom de l'âme sœur d'Alice.

- très bien je n'ai qu'une parole Alice approche de moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu m'es trop précieuse.

Victoria et Laurent ont lâchés Alice qui s'approche malgré elle.

**Pov Alice**.

_Je suis finie Aro va découvrir le nom de ma puce. Je m'efforce de bloquer mes pensées, il faut que j'y arrive je ne peut pas laisser Bella être en danger. Faut que j'arrête de penser a elle. Je tente de me concentrer la prairie, la cascade, ma famille, le lycée, tout mais pas m'a puce. Je sens la main d'Aro, je bloque tout maintenant, je sais qu'avec Ed si je pense à plein de choses à la fois , il ne voit rien, je croise les doigts pour que ce soit pareille avec Aro._

- tiens comme c'est bizarre, je ne vois rien. Alice essayerais tu de me jouer des tours?

- je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Il serre un peu plus fort la main d'Alice ou le craquement fait savoir à l'assemblée qu'il vient de lui briser les os. Malgré la douleur Alice s'efforce de brouiller les pistes.

- Alice, ma tendre Alice, ne te joues pas de moi, tu as de la chance que Jane ne soit plus là, sinon elle t'aurais fait souffrir à sa guise. Voyons voir reprenons. Toujours rien , tu ne me laisses pas le choix Santiago , Félix attrapez la.

_Je me laisse faire je n'ai pas envie de me battre je sens les hommes d'Aro m'attraper par les bras, je suis a genoux, Aro s'approche de moi, je sens ces mains autour de mon cou. Une dernière fois je pense à elle , je ferme les yeux mon heure est venue._

- c'est vraiment du gâchis Miss Cullen j'aurais tant aimé t'avoir à mes côtés.

- maître !

- tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé?

- La famille Cullen est là au grand complet.

- ils veulent assister à la fin d'une des leurs. Très bien fait les rentrer.

Aro lâche le cou d'Alice, ses hommes de main retournent Alice afin qu'elle soit face a sa famille une dernière fois.

La porte s'ouvre.

- Aro, bien le bonjour.

- Bonjour, Carlisle que me vaut ta visite,tu viens voir l'exécution de ta fille.

Emmet, Edward, Esmée, et Rosalie commencent a grogner , sûrement le fait de voir Alice dans cet état.

- calmez vous, dit tout bas Carlisle ne voulant pas que sa dégénère.

- non je suis venu te présenter l'âme sœur d'Alice.

- Papa je t'en supplie ne fait pas ça laisse moi mourir. Le visage d'Alice se crispe.

- Où est sa moitié? Je ne voit personne, je ne perçoit pas son odeur.

- je suis venu te dire que son âme sœur est humain, son sang est très attractif, je ne voudrais pas que James ou tes sbires lui sautent dessus.

- Que tout le monde quitte cette pièce, crache Aro.

Il ne reste a présent que le clan Cullen ainsi qu'Aro, Caius, et et Félix tiennent toujours Alice avec force.

La porte s'ouvre, mais la personne est cachée par Emmet et Edward. Ils s'écartent et laissent passer Bella .

* * *

**Pov Alice**.

_Non ma douce pourquoi es tu venue jusqu'à moi, pourquoi risquer ta vie, je ne te mérite pas. Je t'ai fait tant souffrir. Tu es si belle, mais des cernes creusent ta peau, tu as l'air mal en point,tu es encore plus blanche que mes congénères. Tu te rapproches je sens que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu n'es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens. Tu as l'air si fragile._

**Pov Bella**

_Mon cœur bat la chamade a la vision qui se tient devant moi, ma Alice est prise entre deux hommes. Je vois à son visage qu'elle souffre, si je peux la sauver je le ferais. Cet homme qui se tient devant moi me fait peur, mais je dois laisser tout ça derrière moi. Rosalie m'a dit de penser a pleins de chose pour brouiller la lecture d'Aro. Je repense alors à mon enfance, mes amis, Alice...je prends mon courage a deux mains et je me lance._

- c'est moi.

- Oh... Une femme.. Alors tu es l'âme sœur d'Alice, je ne savais pas que la belle avait des tendances saphiques. Il est vrai que ton odeur est attrayante, approche toi de moi je ne vais pas te faire de mal, bien que tu sentes délicieusement bon.

- Aro laisse la tranquille tu l'as vu, la part du contrat est remplie. Crache Alice.

Les sbires resserrent leur emprise sur Alice la faisant crier de douleur.

- **STOP ARRÊTEZ! **Crie Bella, ne lui faites plus de mal.

- comme c'est mignon, donnes moi ta main .

Bella s'approche d'Aro lui tend la main, celui ci relève la manche de sa chemise et vérifie le tatouage.

- c'est bien toi, simple vérification, il ne faut jamais croire un vampire ou un humain...Surprenant je ne vois rien.

Tous se regarde dans l'incompréhension totale.

- faites revenir Alec, je veux tester.

- **NON! **Crie Alice, tu n'as qu´a m'achever,laisse la tranquille pitié.

- Alice, tu ne veux pas la voir souffrir c'est si amusant.

Celle ci verse une larme, puis deux ,puis se met a pleurer.

- je n'en crois pas mes yeux reprit Aro, un vampire qui pleure c'est impossible comment fais tu ça.

- je...je ne sais pas. Alice venait de baisser la tête.

- j'adore cette journée, je ne remercierais jamais assez James de m'avoir fait se plaisir.

- vous m'avez fait appeler maître?

- oui Alec, vois tu cette demoiselle est la moitié d'Alice et je n'arrive pas à lire en elle, j'aimerais que tu testes ton don sur elle.

Alec se concentre de toutes ces forces, Bella ne cesse de regarder Alice, tout les vampires peuvent entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

- vraiment stupéfiant, c'est bon tu peux rejoindre tes quartiers. Alice approche s'il te plaît.

Les sbires la lâche elle se relève et tout le monde peut remarquer que son poignet est cassé, mais elle ne bronche pas. Aro attrape son autre main et lui dit.

- pourquoi je devrais laisser cette humaine en vie, elle en sait trop sur notre existence.

Bella prit la parole avant Alice.

- oui je connais votre existence, mais vous avez rien a craindre de moi. Je suis atteinte d'une maladie grave, il ne me reste que quelques mois à vivre, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas une menace.

Alice reste bouche bée devant la nouvelle, laissant Aro libre de voir ces pensées.

- je vois que tu dis vrais Bella, les visions d'Alice ne trompent pas tu mourras dans pas longtemps, je vais donc vous laisser profiter de ces derniers mois. Vous pouvez tous partir.

La porte n'avait pas était refermer après le départ d'Alec, James avait assister à toute la scène. Il huma l'odeur de Bella. Sa nouvelle proie aller bientôt le rencontrer...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, pas terrible hein...**

**La suite arrive bientôt, merci a tous.**

**pensez aux Reviews.**

**T.**


	15. Un retour difficile

**Merci pour vos Reviews, vous êtes encore quelques uns à me suivre.**

**Duchaillu un grand merci comme toujours.**

**vous savez quoi , on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le retour fut quelque peu étonnant, Bella ayant refuser de partager la voiture avec Alice. Elles ne se sont pas encore adressées la parole. Bella tient toujours Rose par le bras. Le même scénario se reproduit dans l'avion. Alice n'ose pas s'approcher de Bella et celle ci est de plus en plus mal. Ayant arrêter son traitement depuis trois jours , Bella commence à se sentir vaciller, elle regarde Alice qui est assise dans l'autre rangée de l'avion de façon assez furtive.

- Rose , je ne me sens pas bien.

- Dès qu'on rentre tu reprends le traitement et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Non.

- comment ça Non, tu es en train de dépérir, il faut te soigner. Et puis Alice est de retour.

- c'est moi qui décide. Et dès qu'on arrive je vous ferez une annonce. En attendant je vais fermer les yeux juste un peu.

Rose l'embrasse sur le front. Alice n'en a pas louper une miette, la jalousie lui ai monté, mais elle a su se contrôler . De toute façon dans moins d'une heure ils atterrissaient. Elle profiterait du dernier voyage en voiture pour parler a Bella, car jusqu'à présent elle ne sait rien d'elle, de sa maladie...

L'avion venait d'atterrir.

- Bella réveilles toi on est arrivé.

- Rose je ne me sens pas bien , je..je ne me crois pas capable de marcher.

- je peux te porter. Reprit Alice espérant serrer dans ces bras sa douce.

- Rose prends moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît.

Rosalie regarde sa sœur l'air gênée, Alice ne rajoute rien et quitte l'avion. Rose se baisse et attrape Bella dans ces bras.

- pourquoi tu fais ça Bella.

- elle a un poignet cassé, je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

- tu pourrais au moins lui adresser la parole, la regarder, lui faire sentir que tu tiens à elle.

- je n'y arrive pas, j'ai eu trop mal, je sais pas si j'arriverais à lui pardonner.

- Bella c'est ta moitié, ton âme sœur, tu ne pourra pas la repousser constamment, elle va te manquer.

- t'inquiètes je serais bientôt plus là.

Rebelote sur le parking, Bella refuse de monter avec Alice dans la voiture. Durant les derniers kilomètres qu'ils les séparent de Forks, Alice se demande pourquoi Bella est venue la sauver si c'est pour l'éviter comme ça, elle souffre terriblement de se manque d'attention de la part de sa douce.

- Arrête de stresser comme ça, elle t'en veux un peu c'est normal tu es partie un peu comme une sauvage.

- Edward, je ne veux rien savoir, peux tu juste pour une fois me respecter et arrêter de rentrer dans ma tête.

- comme tu veux.

Le reste du chemin se fait en silence. Au bout de trois quart d'heure les véhicules se mobilisent devant la villa des Cullen. Pablo sort en trombe en beuglant des mots à peine compréhensible à l'oreille humaine. Bella c'était réveillé juste avant d'arriver, elle sort de la voiture avec difficulté mais arrive a se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

* * *

- Bella tu vas bien?

- non pas vraiment, écoutes, tu peux remballer mes affaires je veux rentrer chez Charlie.

Elle avait dit ça très faiblement. Elle relâche l'étreinte de Pablo quand une voix l'interpelle.

- pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée, qu'est ce que ça t'apportes? Je vois bien ton indifférence à mon égard. Alors dis moi pourquoi? Alice venait de lâcher les mots qui lui pesaient lourds.

Bella se retourne vers Alice.

- Parce que je suis humaine, contrairement à toi j'ai un cœur qui bat, j'ai des sentiments. Je ne voulait pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.

- c'est tout, tu sais que toi et moi on est liée quand même? On ne peut plus vivre loin de l'autre.

- ha bon pourtant j'ai vécu sans toi jusqu'à maintenant et tu vois je me porte bien.

- Bella... Je sais que tu es malade, je m'inquiètes pour toi.

- il fallait y penser avant et arrètes de t'inquiéter je serais bientôt morte, plus rien ne nous lieras.

- Mais Bella je ...

- Stop, je ne veux plus rien entendre de ta bouche.

Toute la famille les regardaient sans rien dire. Et Bella reprit.

- rentrons j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Ils étaient tous assis Bella se tenait debout devant la cheminée. Carlisle prit la parole.

- Bella tu devrais t'asseoir, il faut reprendre le traitement au plus vite.

- merci Carlisle, je suis juste un peu fatigué, je sais que je vais bien.

- ne dis pas de bêtises. Cracha Alice.

- ne me dis pas quoi dire, tu as perdue ce droit en partant alors que j'étais dans le coma. Bref je voulais vous dire que ce soir je repartais vivre si je puis dire chez Charlie.

- Quoi ! , non il en est hors de question. Lâche Rosalie plus qu'énervée.

- Rose s'il te plaît, je sais que tu as fais beaucoup pour moi, mais j'ai besoin d'être au près de ma famille avant de mourir.

- mais tu ne vas pas mourir.

- tu sais bien que si, tu te souviens ce que je t'avais demandé, Ben ça m'aurais sauvé fin je pense. Bref c'est ma décision et je pense que vous n'avez rien à dire. Cependant je vous suis très reconnaissante de m'avoir soutenue dans ces moments difficiles.

Pablo venait de faire son apparition dans le salon avec la valise de Bella.

- c'est bon Bear Cub tout est prêt on peut y aller.

- décidément Pablo tu m'enlèves toujours ceux qui me sont chères, tu ne changeras jamais. Dit Alice sur un ton de reproches.

- c'est pas moi qui est pris la mauvaise décision Alice.

- ce n'ai jamais toi à ce que je vois. Juste un truc , tu appelles toutes tes protéger mon petit ourson.

Bella regarde Pablo de façon interrogative.

- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

- May comprendrait elle.

- Suffit Vous deux. Le chef de famille ne voulait pas une esclandre dans son salon. Bella continua.

- merci beaucoup Esmée ,Carlisle, Eddy, Em,ma douce Rose, vraiment merci pour tout.

Bella n'avait pas lâcher un regard envers Alice. D'ailleurs celle ci se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la forêt. Bella embrassa tout le monde tour a tour pour finir par Rose.

- Rosalie, ne m'en veux pas, c'est la meilleure solution qui s'offre à moi.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

- t'inquiètes pas tu m'oublieras vite.

- je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier Bella.

* * *

Elle relâcha l'étreinte et Pablo la prit par le bras, tout les deux quittèrent la villa .

Dans la voiture Pablo se posait plein de questions.

- pourquoi tu fais la tête à Alice, je pensais que tu voulais la retrouver?

- si tu savais comme je l'aime. J'ai vue dans son regard comment elle était triste quand elle a sue que j'étais malade. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit triste de ma mort, en l'éloignant de moi comme ça , elle souffrira moins.

- je ne penses pas que cela soit la meilleure solution. Tu devrais te soigner et s'il s'avère que tu dois mourir tu devrais profiter d'Alice au maximum.

- j'ai plus envie de parler.

- ok pas de soucis.

**Pov Alice**.

_C'est pas possible, j'ai envie d'être avec elle mais elle ne veut plus de moi, je n'aurais jamais dû partir, ma rancune envers Pablo m'a fait perdre la seule personne au monde capable de me comprendre, de me compléter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je vais respecter son choix, mais je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de l'éviter de ne plus penser à elle._

- Alice !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Rosalie?

- je veux juste savoir comment tu vas, comment tu prends le départ de Bella.

- je vais bien, et son départ me laisse indifférente. A croire que le destin c'est joué de moi. Bella n'est pas mon âme sœur, on en a tous eu la preuve ce soir.

- ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si vous n'étiez pas faites pour être ensemble, le tatouage ne se serait pas révéler.

- ils se sont plantés, peut être que mon âme et la sienne se ressemblent mais ne sont pas sœurs.

- tu cherches a convaincre qui là?

- personne. Je veux juste savoir, elle a quoi comme maladie.

- elle a un cancer. Mais comme tu peux le constater elle ne veut plus se soigner. Je ne comprends pas elle c'est battue pour te retrouver, elle savait ce qui allait t'arriver, c'est pour ça qu'elle était a Volterra avec nous, pour te sauver la vie.

Faisant enfin face à sa sœur.

- alors pourquoi, pourquoi elle refuse de se soigner pourquoi elle ne veut plus de moi. Dis moi toi qui la connait bien.

- je pense qu'elle ne veut pas que tu souffres de sa mort. Le traitement le plus fort n'ayant eu aucun effet sur la maladie. Sais tu qu'elle m'a demandé à ce que je la morde.

- QUOI?

- bien sur j'ai dis non, elle pense qu'on la sauverait comme ça. Mais pour être honnête je ne voulais pas la priver de sa vie. Et puis je ne penses pas que j'aurais réussi à la sauver.

- pourquoi tu dis ça, si tu l'avais transformée, elle irait bien.

- non, j'ai lu un livre et Carlisle me la confirmé, elle ne peut être mordue que par toi parce que vous êtes liés, mon venin l'aurait tué. Toi seule peux la sauver.

Alice ne relève pas les dernières paroles de sa sœur et regagne sa chambre, où l'odeur de Bella la submerge. Son odeur est ancrée se met derrière le piano et commence à jouer Clair de lune, Mélodie qui lui remonte le moral dans ces moments là. Demain elle retourne voir Bella, décidée a ce qu'elle change d'avis sur le traitement..

* * *

**Pov Bella**

_je n'ai pas trop compris l'échange entre Alice et Pablo, mais je suis trop fatigué pour y penser maintenant , je lui poserait la question demain. Il vient de me glisser dans mes draps Charlie n'est toujours pas rentré, demain il aura une surprise..._

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez appréciez.**

**Pensez aux Reviews.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	16. Plus rien à perdre

**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos Reviews, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de poster avant.**

**le chapitre est digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose, mais promit le prochain sera remplis d'actions , de retrouvailles...**

**comme toujours on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_Je viens de me lever, je suis en forme pour une fois, Pablo c'est endormi sur le rockingcher, je m´éclipse doucement, je ne veux pas le réveiller, aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. J'enfile un jean et un débardeur, je sais que Charlie est déjà parti vu l'heure. Je descends dans la cuisine et à ma grande surprise mon père est toujours là. _

Charlie se lève et enlace sa fille.

- oh Bella, comme tu m'as manqué, comment tu te sens?

- je vais bien papa merci.

- un café?

- oui s'il te plaît.

Il regarde sa fille et ses yeux se posent sur le tatouage de celle ci. Il soupire. Bella le remarque mais vêtu d'un simple débardeur, elle ne pouvait pas le cacher, elle attrape une veste qui traîne et l'enfile à la hâte.

- Bella je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- je..je n'ai rien à dire Charlie.

- ton tatouage?

- une lubie... Ses joues venaient de se teinter de roses.

- Bella je suis ton père ... Alors comme ça tu es liées, je peux savoir de qui il s'agit.

- Que ..quoi ...

- je viens de te le dire je suis ton père. Le tatouage n'apparaît qu'entre deux êtres , plutôt deux âmes sœurs " surnaturelles" . Je sais que tu es une dryade, ta grand mère l'était aussi. J'espérais juste que ça arriverai plus tard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout t'expliquer.

- pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.

- tant que rien de grave ne c'était produit, je voulais juste te protéger, bien que ton protecteur soit Pablo.

- mais tu sais vraiment tout, je..pourquoi ne pas m'avoir préparée.

- oh mais je t'ai préparé mais tu ne t'en souviens plus. Rappelles toi, tout les soirs je te racontais ton histoire, l'existence des êtres surnaturels, ton but dans la vie.

- je ne m'en souviens pas.

- ce n'est pas grave j'ai plein de livres qui en parlent, je te les feraient passer ce soir.

- merci papa.

- alors dis moi de qui il s'agit. De quel type d'être?

- je.. C'est un vampire.

- oh.. Un vampire, je savais qu'il y en avais dans la région, vu qu'il y a des loups mais on ne m'a jamais dit de qui il s'agissait. Bref je dois y aller. Au fait Jacob a téléphoné pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tu devrais peut être aller lui rendre visite si tu te sens d'attaque.

- oui je me sens bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

- tu ne préviens pas Pablo?

-il se repose, t'inquiètes pas j'irais bien.

- si tu te sens défaillir par ta maladie, trouve toi un chêne, et sert toi de sa force.

- mais comment je fais.

- c'est toi la dryade ma chérie pas moi.

Il embrasse sur le front, et quitte la maison.

* * *

Bella attrape les clés de sa Chevrolet et part en direction de la réserve. Après quelques minutes elle arrive chez les blacks et voit Jacob dehors en train de bricoler.

- oh Bella comment tu vas? Il la prend dans ces bras.

- hey tu m'étouffes! Tu sais que les anabolisants sont pas très bon pour la santé.

Il rigole et riposte.

- mais je n'ai rien pris. C'est naturel.

- et tes cheveux Jacob black tu me dois quelques explications je crois.

- je crois que toi aussi , ton odeur a changé.

- mon odeur, je veux vraiment tout savoir et je te préviens je n'ai plus peur de l'étrange.

Ils se sont misent à rires et sont partis en direction de la Push.

Au bout d'une heure Bella savait que son ami Jake était un loup, qu'il détestait les buveurs de sang, notamment les Cullen vu que c'est la seule famille de sang froid de la région.

Quand à lui il savait que Bella était une Dryade, mais elle lui a omit le fait d'être liée à son plus grand ennemi. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Bella mangea et passa son après midi avec Jake, oubliant tout les problèmes. Le soir venue alors qu'elle allait repartir chez elle, sa tête se met à tourner et Jacob la rattrape au dernier moment.

Quand elle ouvre les yeux elle remarque que Carlisle lui fait face.

- alors Bella tu te sens mieux?

- que faites vous ici, ou je suis?

- tu es à la réserve Quileute, Jacob black m'a téléphoné suite à ton malaise.

- je me sens mieux.

- je sais que tu refuses le traitement mais j'ai étais obligé de te faire une injection de réactif, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- non ça va. ´lisle s'il vous plaît ne dites rien à Alice.

- secret professionnel.

Il quitte la pièce, rassure les black et quitte la réserve. Bella se lève , s'excuse et repars chez elle, laissant Jake emplis de questions.

A son retour Pablo était hors de lui.

-mais ou tu étais passé, je t'ai cherché partout, t'es inconsciente.

- hey du calme, je suis là, je vais bien. J'avais envie de voir un ami. Et merci je me suis bien éclaté si ça t'intéresse.

- arr Bella, ne joues pas avec moi.

- t'es pas mon père à ce que je sache.

- t'es incorrigible, je vais faire un tour.

- ok

Pablo vient de quitter la demeure des Swan en claquant la porte. Bella quand à elle , regagne sa chambre . Elle se déshabille et file sous la douche. Quinze minutes plus tard elle sort en serviette, mais quand elle ouvre le placard pour se vêtir , elle sent une vague d'air froid lui traverser le corps. Elle se retourne et regarde qui lui fait face.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là, et comment tu es rentrées?

- j...j'avais besoin de te parler.

- moi j'en ai pas envie.

- s'il te plaît laisse moi au moins t'expliquer pourquoi je suis partie.

- écoutes moi bien, c'était ta décision, si toi et moi on est pas ensemble aujourd'hui , c'est entièrement de ta faute..

- je sais mais.. Excuse moi Bella je t'en prie.

- Non! Je ne veux pas , tu te rends comptes, tout est de ta faute.. Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi sérieux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Elle se tient l'arête du nez se retourne et commence à s'habiller.

- alors tu..tu m'aimes?

- as ton avis, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Elle avait lâcher avec une pointe de colère. Quand elle se retourne la chambre était vide. Elle se rapproche de la fenêtre et ferme celle ci. Elle s'allonge sur son lit.

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

_Je sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, je pense que je veux lui faire payer. Et qu'est ce qui m'a prit de lui dire que je l'aimais. Arrr putain de sentiments. Bien sur que je l'aime c'est plus fort que moi.j'ai quand même réussi a me tenir, au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et d'enfin pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres. Cette fille causera ma perte.._

Elle se lève, attrape son iPod et lance Debussy. _Et dire qu'elle adore ce mec elle aussi, finalement on a beaucoup en commun_. Elle s'endort sur cette pensée.

**Pov Alice.**

_Qu'est ce qui m'a prit d'aller la voir, mais bon j'en avais tellement envie. Elle est si belle, j'aimerais tellement me faire pardonner. Elle se tenait devant moi en serviette, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussie à me retenir de lui sauter dessus. Cette fille causera ma perte.._

La lumière de la chambre de Bella vient de s'éteindre. _Je vais pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre, la regarder dormir. Je sais ça fait un peu voyeuse mais je n'arrive plus à être loin d'elle. Je me faufile dans sa chambre de façon assez discrète et m'assoies sur le rockingcher, j'entends la musique qu'elle a glissé dans ses oreilles, du Debussy, encore un point commun._

_Cela fait bien une heure que j'observe ma belle dormir, son visage d'ange m'obnubile, soudain je sent l'odeur de Pablo, je décide donc de quitter à regrets la chambre de ma douce. Je m'approche d'elle et lui dépose un bisou sur le front, lui enlève les écouteurs et lui glisse un léger " je t'aime" dans son oreille. Elle me répond la même chose dans un souffle presque inaudible..je file par la fenêtre ne voulant pas faire face à Pablo, je lui en veux tellement. Mais je sais que si je veux récupère ma belle , je dois m'expliquer avec Pablo. Demain je reviens et je m'explique. Il faut crever l'abcès_.

9h la sonnette retentit, _je m'étire enfile un sweat shirt histoire d'être plus présentable, et accourt à la porte._

_Elle est là, elle se tient devant moi, elle est toujours aussi magnifique ces yeux ocres, me font savoir qu'elle a chassé il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas. Elle m'observe et sourit, je baisse la tête et remarque que le sweat shirt que je porte est le sien. Je ne suis plus crédible. Pour couper court je l'interroge._

- Qu'est ce je tu veux?

- bonjour Bella , j'aimerais parler à Pablo.

- comme tu veux.

- Pablo c'est pour toi.

_Je l'autorise à rentrer, et mon corps frissonne à son passage , je lui indique la cuisine, et ferme la porte. Elle s'installe sur la chaise du bar, et j'en profite pour me servir un café. Je sens son regard me bruler l'échine mais je dois résister._

Pablo arrive à ce moment là.

- Alice que fais tu ici.

- je..j'avais besoin de te parler, et je veux que Bella entende, on ne doit pas lui cacher ce qu'il c'est passé.

- elle est déjà au courant, pour ta sœur.

- ha.. - baisse le regard, puis relève la tête en direction de Pablo et reprend- tu sais Pablo je t'en veux toujours, je suis désolé c'est plus fort que moi. J'aimerais te pardonner, mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas. Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse des efforts ne serait ce que pour Bella, et je...

- pour moi, pourquoi.

- Et bien toi et moi on est liées que tu le veuilles ou non, et vu que Pablo est .. Ton protecteur je suppose, je me dois de laisser ma rancune de côté.

- très bien. reprit Bella, qui se lève pour quitter la pièce.

- j'ai une dernière question Bella.

Elle se retourne, son regard plongeant dans celui de son petit vampire.

- je t'écoutes.

- si Pablo est là c'est qu'il est ton protecteur, et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu es. Je me doute que tu n'es pas une simple humaine sinon il ne serait pas là. Alors je te demande qu'es tu Bella.

- Une dryade.

Elle lâche les mots du facilité déconcertante et ne laisse pas le temps à Alice d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, qu'elle quitte la pièce.

**Pov Alice.**

_Il est 9h et je m'apprête à sonner à la porte de ma douce. Mon doigt effectue une légère pression sur le bouton faisant acte de ma présence.j'entends des pas légers dans les escaliers et son odeur me frappe, c'est elle. Elle ouvre la porte, et son visage si angélique esquisse une légère grimace en me voyant. Je l'observe et sourit en voyant mon sweat préféré sur elle. Elle a du le remarquer et me demande ce que je fais ici. Je lui fais part de mon envie de discuter avec Pablo, elle l'appelle et m'invite à rentrer._

_Dans la cuisine je l'observe, je sens mes yeux virés au noir, tellement elle me fait envie. Pablo arrive à ce moment là, je lui explique mon envie de renouer avec lui malgré mon ressentit à son égard. Je lui explique que je dois faire ça pour elle. Elle ne comprend pas et j'essaye de trouver les mots. Je sais que ma réponse n'est pas autant étoffée qu'elle aurait aimée, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas dire plus. Elle s'apprête à partir et je l'interpelle une dernière fois. Je veux savoir ce qu'elle est, personne ne me l'a dit. Elle répond simplement._

"-Une dryade"

Puis s'éclipse. _Je regarde Pablo et il m'explique, je commence à comprendre notre tatouage, je lui demande pour sa maladie, il m'explique à nouveau. Nous avons du discutés 10 bonnes minutes._

-merci Pablo de m'avoir tout raconté.

- c'est normal -regarde Alice avec un air de compassion et lui prend la main- , tout les jours je repense à ta sœur, et je te promets que le jour venu je vengerais sa mort.

- je crois que je t'en ai trop voulu, c'est bizarre quand je suis arrivée ici je t'en voulait à mort et là je ne ressent plus cette rancœur, je pense que le fait que tu es mon cœur en protection relativise un peu les choses.

- je te promets que ce qu'il lui est arrivé, n'arrivera jamais à Bella.

- merci...dis tu crois que je peux monter lu parler.

- Ouai vas y je vais courir. il se lève et prend Alice dans ces bras, puis reprend.

- tu m'a tellement manqué. Il quitte la pièce.

_Je gravis les quelques marches qui me séparent d'elle. Je toque à la porte mais personne ne répond, prise de panique j'entre et tombe nez à nez avec Bella qui sort simplement vêtu d'une serviette de la salle de bain._

- voyeuse en plus?

- heu..non j'ai frappé mais tu ne m'a pas répondu et j'ai eu peur... D...désolé.

- ok, tiens reprend ton sweat, Pablo à du se tromper en faisant mon sac. -elle jette le pull a Alice-

- garde le

- pourquoi faire?

- pour que je sois prêt de toi...

- j'aurais préfère t'avoir a toi.

Alice repose le pull sur le lit et s'approche de Bella qui lui tourne le dos, elle la prend dans ces bras et la retourne.

- regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Bella relève son regard pour le plonger dans celui d'Alice, l'envie des deux cotés et au plus fort .

- je sais que tu en a envie autant que moi, j'entend ton cœur battre la chamade , je.. Je vais t'embrasser Bella, je n'en peux plus d'attendre...

Leurs fronts sont collés. La respiration de Bella devient saccadée. Alice s'approche et pose ses lèvres sur celle de sa douce. Un chaste baisé que Bella s'empresse de rompre.

- désolé, je peux pas.

- mais..

- s'il te plaît Alice vas t'en.

- très bien, veux tu que je sorte de ta vie définitivement. Le ton était un peu glacial.

- oui. - Bella baisse la tête et Alice quitte la chambre-

En pleure elle reprit ces esprits. _Mais qu'est ce que je fais non je la veux. Je me précipite à la porte sort en criant à Alice de revenir, mais celle ci a disparue. Mais qu'est ce qu'il me passe par la tête. On dirait un remake d'un Soap minable à l'eau de rose . Je referme la porte et remonte dans ma chambre._

Toute la scène avait était observée par deux orbes rouges à l'orée de la forêt. Prise de colère et de tristesse, Alice n'avait pas sentit l'odeur étrangère présente près de la maison de Bella...

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous.. Plus d'actions dans le prochain c'est promis, par contre je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite. Je fais au plus vite. Bise a tous.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS MAIS OU VOUS CACHEZ VOUS.**

**T.**


	17. Tu ne n'échapperas pas !

**Coucou,désolé pour le retard, mais beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées bien comme moins bien. Bref on est pas là pour ça.**

**un grand merci pour vos Reviews qui me font toujours chaud au cœur.**

**un petit chapitre qui va mettre en place la suite. J'en suis pas très fier, mais la suite est beaucoup mieux à mon goût. **

**on se retrouve là bas en bas. ;)**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_je m'habille en quatrième vitesse, attrape les clés de mon Chevrolet et me dirige vers la demeure des Cullen . Au bout de quelques minutes je me retrouve a quelques mètres de la maison quand un bruit sourd reteint à mon oreille. La porte s'ouvre et je me sens projeté vers le siège passager. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. Le temps de reprendre mon souffle et deux orbes rouges me fixent, il m'agrippe le bras et relève ma manche. Mais je me sens tirer vers l'arrière , les mains sont glacées, mais douces à la fois , ma tête heurte un cailloux et comme à mon habitude je perds connaissance. Ma maladresse m'évite cependant de faire face au danger._

**Pov James.**

_Je me doutais qu'Alice allait retourner près de son âme sœur. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle la laisserait seule, dans un sens tant mieux pour moi. Cela fait une heure à peine que je suis là, j'ai vu Alice rentrer dans cette maison, j'ai vu l'humaine. Humm mon festin se dessine à l'horizon, je sens que cela va être un pur régal, un dîner gastronomique. Alice doit être préoccupée pour ne pas avoir sentit mon odeur et encore une fois tant mieux pour moi. Un jeune homme sort de la maison le premier, bizarrement je ne veux pas de son sang, seul celui de l'humaine me plaît, Alice sort quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois qu'elle s'éloigne, je vais enfin passer à l'action. J'attends juste qu'elle soit un peu plus loin pour agir. Il me tarde de lui mettre devant les yeux le cadavre de l'humaine. Même pas deux minutes après l'humaine monte dans son véhicule je suppose, je vais la suivre. Au bout d'un certain temps je sens l'odeur des Cullen vite il faut que j'agisse. Je saute sur le pick-up et enfonce la portière , je jette légèrement la demoiselle, mais je suis prit de court. Cette fois ci ils m'ont sentit arriver, la jeune fille est propulsé à l'extérieur elle se cogne la tête l'odeur de son sang m'effleure les narines, je m'en imprègne et m'échappe, le costaud est près à me sauter dessus._

- maintenant que je sais ou elle est et que j'ai son odeur, tu ne pourras plus m'empêcher Alice, pas tant qu'elle sera en vie.

_Et hop je trace ma route, mais jamais je ne lâcherais ma proie._

_Pov Alice_.

_Je viens de quitter Bella,quand je dis que cette fille causera ma perte. Je ne la comprends pas. Arr ces humains. Je monte dans ma voiture, et repars chez moi. Après quelques minutes j'arrive devant ma maison, je décide de monter dans ma chambre, le piano au moins lui me détendra. Je commence a caresser les touches quand une vision m'interromps._

_**" Bella devant chez moi , se faisant attaquer par James**__".Ni une ni deux je descends à toute vitesse, mes frères sont dans le salon, ma sœur lit un livre. Je leur fait pars de ma vision, mais je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que l'odeur de James nous frappe. On se dirige vers l'extérieur et je vois ma douce malmenée, je me précipite pour la sortir de là mais je crois que j'ai mis un peu trop de force , elle tape violemment la tête. Son sang m'enivre, je retiens ma respiration et la porte jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle et ferme la porte. James nous échappe._

- je viens d'appeler Carlisle il arrive. Lance Edward.

- je..désolé je vais aller dans la forêt l'odeur de son sang.. Désolé reprit Rosalie, suivit de près par Emmet . Ils disparaissent dans la forêt.

Après quelques minutes Carlisle arrive et recoud le crâne de Bella , cinq points de sutures quand même. Le temps qu'elle se remette de ces émotions, toute la famille Cullen est réunie au salon discutant de la suite des événements.

- il faut qu'on la mette en lieu sûr, je ne veux pas que James la tue. Dit calmement Alice.

- oui je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit le chef de famille.

- je vais l'emmener loin d'ici , il faudra mettre tout en œuvre pour faire diversion auprès de James.

- non Alice, il sait que tu vas être prêt d'elle. On va habiller Rosalie des vêtements de Bella, et tu partiras à l'opposé de là où on amènera Bella.

- il en est hors de question, c'est mon âme sœur et je resterais avec elle. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Bella venait de faire son entrée dans le salon.

- qu'est ce qui n'est pas négociable?

Alice s'approche lui prend les mains, la décharge électrique qui lui traverse l'échine , lui confirme qu'elle ne la laissera pas derrière elle, pas cette fois ci. Elle accroche son regard.

- écoute Bella, James va te traquer, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut de toi.

- c'est à dire?

- ton sang !

- et alors qu'on lui donne.

- Que.. quoi..comment tu peux dire ça.

- je veux te parler en priver si c'est possible, sans des oreilles vampiriques qui traînent.

Elle regarde la famille.

- s'il vous plaît.

- très bien on vous laisse, on va en profiter pour chasser.

- merci papa.

Les filles sont enfin seules.

- écoutes Alice, je sais que toi et moi ça n'a pas démarré de la meilleure des manières. On ne pouvait pas s'approcher, j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque, j'ai étais dans le coma, tu m'a laissée seule, je suis malade, et pour finir je me suis ouvert la tête. Comme tu peux le constater la chance n'est pas avec moi. Mais tu vois j'ai aussi appris autre chose, je suis moi aussi un être surnaturel, je suis entièrement dépendante de toi, même si je m'efforce de te repousser, je n'ai qu'une envie être avec toi. Je préfère prendre des risques mais être a tes côtés, si je dois mourir je veux que tu sois près de moi. Tu comprends?

Alice avait passer ces quelques minutes a fixer Bella dans les yeux, cette sensation d'être enfin complète, enfin aimé, elle ne l'avait jamais ressentit, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait le perdre. Cependant Bella avait raison sur un point elle était malade. Et rien que l'idée de pouvoir la perdre l'enrage, un léger grognement s'échappe de sa poitrine.

- je.. Non il en est hors de question, il n'aura pas ton sang, je vais te protéger. On va aller à la maison de la plage, le temps que ma famille attrape James. Il ne t'aura pas.

- et s'il me retrouve et qu'il me mord qu'est ce que tu comptes faire.

- je sais pas.

Elle lâche les mains de Bella et se place devant la baie vitrée, le regard vide. Bella se rapproche d'elle et l'encercle de ces bras. Le corps froid de sa douce lui esquisse un léger frisson, mais celui ci passe de suite.

- écoute où qu'on aille si je comprend bien il me ..tu sais j'ai demandé à Rosalie de me transformer, de faire de moi l'une de vous... Mais elle à refusé, elle ne voulait pas me priver de tout ce qu'un humain désire , grandir, avoir des enfants. Mais tu vois je suis malade et je sais que .. En fait j'aimerais que tu me transformes, je veux passer l'éternité à tes côtés.

Alice se retourne pose son front sur celui de Bella, l'encercle dans ces bras. Cette proximité pour rien au monde elle veut la perdre. Mais elle ne peut pas se résigner à la transformer.

- je..je peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit de te ôter la vie. Je.. Tiens trop a toi pour te faire du mal.

- mais tu me sauverais!

Elle relâche l'étreinte d'Alice, les larmes aux yeux elle reprend.

- alors c'est ça, tu va me laisser crever, sans rien faire..

- j'ai pas dis ça.

- alors tu as dis quoi.. Alice je ne te le redemanderais pas. S'il te plaît Mord moi!

- non je ne peux pas.

- très bien alors je ne vois pas ce qui me retient ici. Tu sais quoi j'aimerais que la maladie m'emporte maintenant. Même si je dois souffrir, je ne veux plus être avec toi. J'ai bien compris le jour ou je meurs tu ne seras plus liée à moi, ce tatouage à la con disparaîtra et tu pourra " vivre". Tu me déçois Alice, vraiment. Je me casse et n'essaie pas de me retrouver.

- Bella non s'il te plaît.

- Alice toi et moi c'est fini.** F.I.N.I !**

- Mais...

Alice laisse Bella s'en aller, elle reste droite comme un piquet, le cœur en miette. _Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué._

**Pov Bella.**

_Je quitte la demeure des Cullen énervée après Alice comme toujours j'ai envie de dire. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec une fille et je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Les nanas c'est insupportables. Au point où j'en suis , si je récapitule, la seule chose de bien qui m'ai arrivé c'est le faite de ne pas être humaine. Il faudrait que je me renseigne davantage. Si je suis un être surnaturel j'ai peut être des pouvoirs. Tss... Des pouvoirs, non mais je rêve, je me croit vraiment dans un film, où le vampire doit sauver l'humaine. Je sais même plus le titre qu'elle idée. Je vais aller discuter avec Charlie, peut être qu'il aura des réponses pour moi._

Emmet rentre le premier dans la maison, ils aiment bien faire la course, et il gagne toujours, très fier de lui, il remarque Alice prostrée et se décide à la prendre dans ces bras,et la fait tournoyer.

-Hey Ali ma petite sœur que j'aime.

Il la repose

- tout vas bien, où est Bella?

- ... partie...

Ce petit mot fut lâché au moment où toute la famille rentrait. Rosalie sentit la colère lui monter, comment Alice pouvait laisser échapper l'amour à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvée Bella. Elle aller s'y en mêler, elle ne supporte plus ce jeu du chat et de la souris que les deux filles ont instaurées depuis leur rencontre..

* * *

**Laissez vos avis. **

**J'essaie de poster la suite au plus vite.**

**bise a tous.**

**T.**


	18. Légendes ( première partie)

**Coucou, à tous, comme d'habitude merci de continuer à me suivre et merci pour tout vos messages que ce soit en PM ou Reviews.**

**ce chapitre sera en deux parties, la deuxième partie arrivera très vite.**

**on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

_Je viens de rentrer chez moi, je retrouve Pablo assis sur le canapé, devant un match de football américain._

- salut Bella alors ta journée, c'était bien avec Alice.

- pour faire simple journée de merde, Alice et moi c'est fini, pas de question s'il te plaît.

- ok. Ton père a appelé, il est sur une affaire importante, il rentrera tard.

- merde je voulais lui parler. Je vais l'appeler vite fait.

- comme tu veux.

Bella attrape son portable et compose le numéro de son père.

- Chef Swan

- Charlie c'est Bella, Pablo m'a dit que tu rentrerais tard et en fait.. Heu comment te dire.

- Bella ce que tu veux se trouve dans la bibliothèque , tu as plusieurs livres, derrières les encyclopédies enlève la plaque et tu trouveras ton bonheur ma chérie. Je dois te t'aime.

- heu merci papa .. Moi aussi je.. Je t'aime..

_Je me dirige vers la fameuse bibliothèque qui se trouve dans le salon à côté de la télévision. Pablo me regarde avec de gros yeux et je lui dis que je dois trouver certaines réponses. Il acquiesce de la tête. Je me dépêche d'enlever ces satanées encyclopédies, retire cette plaque , on dirait un faux fond. Bref je l'enlève et tombe sur plusieurs vieux ouvrages, mes yeux s'écarquillent, sa ressemble aux gros livres de potions ou magie d'Harry Potter. J'attrape les bouquins,il yen a quatre je sens que je vais en avoir pour des jours. Je vais demander de l'aide à Pablo, je me sens un peu fatigué, mais bon._

- Dis Pablo, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

- pas de problème.

- tiens montes les bouquins dans ma chambre, je vais nous faire des sandwichs.

- sa marche Bear Cub.

- ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelée comme ça. Je t'avoue que ça m'a manqué.

- ne t'inquiètes pas je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- oh mais je m'inquiètes pas, aller file j'arrive

- très bien chef

- heu ... Little Bear, bœuf ou poulet?

- poulet...

_Bien que j'adore lire, je trouve ça un peu chiant de chercher une info dans autant de page. Je me tentes à faire une recherche sur google, c'est plus mon dada comme on dit, mais bon on trouve pas grand chose sur ma nature. Je retourne donc sur les livres. On y a passé toute la nuit, même Charlie nous a rejoint pour nous aider a regrouper les informations , et heureusement qu'il est arrivé avec son meilleur ami le café. Ça nous a permis de tenir._

_Il est maintenant 9h du mat, on a épluché trois des quatre bouquins. Je me décide d'arrêter un peu je crois que je sature._

* * *

- Dis Pab, ça te dit d'aller courir un peu histoire de se changer les idées.

- Ouai je veux bien mais tu es bien pâle, tu es sûr que tu vas bien?

- juste un peu fatigué mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'aérer l'esprit , et vu qu'un putain de vampire veut ma mort, je préfèrerais être accompagné. Tu as peut être des super pouvoirs qui sait.

- c'est qui qui te traque?

- heu un certain James tu connais peut être.

- oui j'en ai entendu parler, je sais aussi que c'est un super traqueur , et qui ne lâche pas sa proie tant que...enfin tu vois..

- Ouai je vois il me lâchera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tué. Bref on tourne en rond. On y va alors.

- oui ma belle on y va, laisse moi juste me changer

- moi aussi. Dans cinq minutes en bas.

- ça marche.

_Cinq minutes plus tard, je descends un débardeur, un jogging, lunettes de soleil et iPod prêt a être mît en route. Il fait beau pour une fois, on va en profiter, et puis au moins on verra pas de vampires par ce temps. Pablo m'attends déjà._

- c'est parti , dès que tu es crevé, tu me le dis ok?

- t'inquiètes.

On vient de courir plus d'une heure, et bizarrement je me sens bien, on s'arrête dans le bar du coin pour boire un coup.

- bonjour vous désirez.

- heu deux coca s'il vous plaît.

- je vous ramène ça de suite

- Bella je peux te poser une question?

- c'est ce que tu es en train de faire je crois.

- Ouai heu.. Pourquoi tu m'a dis que Alice et toi..enfin pourquoi c'est fini?

- je sais pas, je pense que ça n'a jamais vraiment commencé, on c'est embrassé qu'une fois puis c'est trop compliqué , sa nature, la mienne tu vois ça colle pas.

- tu sais je connais Alice depuis pff très longtemps...

- tenez vos boissons.

- merci. reprirent en cœur les deux jeunes.

- tu sais depuis combien de temps elle t'attends? Même quand elle était avec jasper, elle ne rayonnais pas comme elle rayonne avec toi.

- jasper, tu l'as connu?

- Ouai mais à l'époque c'était un " nouveau né" , il avait un peu de mal avec les gens qui comment dire.. Avaient le sang chaud.

- ok,ok, mais tu sais il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre je pense, alors que ce soit la maladie ou James qui m'emporte pour moi le problème reste le même,dans peu de temps je serais morte.

- c'est pour ça que tu fais des recherches?

- je veux savoir comment une personne comme moi peut elle tomber malade, c'est impossible.

- et comment tu explique qu'Alice ait pu pleurer. C'est tout aussi impossible que ce qui t'arrive.

- Ouai j'ai besoin de réponse, je veux savoir si je peux guérir, je veux savoir si j'ai un quelconque pouvoir, je veux savoir si elle me transforme ce que je vais devenir. J'ai besoin de réponses.

- et bien retournons à la maison, et cherchons ce que tu veux.

Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent le bar vers 11 h et arrive à midi au domicile des Swan.

- je vais prendre une douche.

- Je te prépare le repas, tu veux manger quoi.

- une salade.

- Bella , il te faut manger un peu plus.

- ok ok. Fais ce que tu veux.

- ça marche.

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

_Je me déshabille , et m'engouffre sous la douche. J'ouvre le robinet, et laisse glisser l'eau brûlante sur mes muscles. J'ai des douleurs partout, je sais que je dois reprendre un semblant de médoc si je veux pouvoir mener mes recherches au bout. Après manger j'irais à l'hôpital pour voir si on peut me donner quelque chose. Je me sens vaciller sûrement la chaleur. Je me retiens aux murs, reprends petit à petit mes esprits. Je sors de là et m'essuie , j'enfile un jean et un sweat . Je me sèche les cheveux et remarque que j'ai enfilé celui d'Alice. Il y a son odeur dessus, bizarre je suis sur qu'elle la prit, la laver et me la ramener. Bref je descend rejoindre Pablo._

- voilà mademoiselle

- merci. Dis tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital après manger, je voudrais reprendre un peu le traitement histoire que j'ai le temps de faire tout ce que je veux.

- bien sur, je suis content que tu veuilles enfin te soigner.

- Mouais. Et après on reprend les recherches.

- ça marche.

Les deux jeunes mangent font la vaisselle et partent en direction de l'hôpital de Forks. Arrivé là bas, Pablo fait part a Bella de son envie de rester dans la voiture. Elle acquiesce et rentre dans l'hôpital.

Il attrape son téléphone et envoi un rapide texto.

De Pablo à Alice.

**_Je suis à l'hôpital avec Bella rien de grave, elle a décidé de reprendre son traitement. _**

D'Alice à Pablo.

**_Tu n'étais pas obligé de me prévenir mais je te remercie._**

De Pablo à Alice.

**_Je sais que tu l'aimes et te connaissant ça doit être dur de savoir qu'elle ne veut plus de toi._**

D'Alice à Pablo

_**Le plus dur c'est surtout qu'à tes côtés je n'ai aucunes visions d'elle.**_

De Pablo à Alice.

_**Je t'en donnes quand tu veux. On a était courir ce matin, elle a plutôt bien encaissé, mais je pense que je vais lui faire faire la sieste.**_

D'Alice à Pablo.

_**Prend soin d'elle je t'en supplie.**_

De Pablo à Alice

_**Je t'en fais ma promesse. Elle revient, elle a fait vite. À plus.**_

D'Alice à Pablo

_**Merci. À plus.**_

Bella rentre dans la voiture.

- alors

- j'ai réussi à changer ma chimio contre des cachets ,par contre je dois en prendre cinq tout les quatre heures, le plus chiant sûrement la nuit, je devrais mettre un réveil.

- ok, je te réveillerais dans le pire des cas.

- Ouai. Aller oust on rentre, je voudrais finir ces recherches.

* * *

**Pov Alice.**

_Pablo vient de me prévenir que Bella voulait reprendre son traitement, je suis heureuse qu'elle ait décidé de se soigner, ça veut dire que j'ai encore une petite chance de la reconquérir. J'ai passé ma nuit à observer la fenêtre de sa chambre, la lumière est restée allumée toute la nuit, j'ai attendu qu'elle quitte la maison ce matin, pour me faufiler dans son antre. Son odeur me manque tellement, j'ai remarqué mon sweat par terre, je l'ai embarqué, l'ai lavé et le lui ai ramené. Heureusement qu'ils sont partis plus de trois heures. Je sais même pas si elle c'est aperçu qu'il avait était lavé. Je vais aller chasser et revenir observer ma belle. Si je dois y passer mes journées, mes nuits je le ferais._

Bella jète le dernier livre loin d'elle, il était maintenant, 17h elle est a bout et n'a qu'une seule envie, celle de dormir. Pablo lui c'est déjà endormi depuis quelques minutes sur le rocking cher. Elle s'allonge et ferme les yeux.

A l'extérieur Alice est toujours a l'orée de la forêt, quand elle entend le dernier battement de cœur ralentir, elle sait que ces deux occupants dorment. Elle regarde à droite et à gauche et grimpe par la fenêtre. Elle referme doucement la fenêtre et vient se poser délicatement près de Bella. Elle hume son odeur de façon à s'en imprégner un maximum, tel un drogué qui prend sa dose. Là près d'elle , elle se sent apaisé, elle profite au maximum, la regarde, pense à tout ce que l'avenir pourrait être si seulement elles arrivaient à instaurer une conversation calme et posée sans que ça tourne toujours au drama.

18h le réveil sonne, Alice est surprise, elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, elle arrête la sonnerie aussi vite qu'elle peut mais Pablo c'est réveillé , Bella dort toujours elle doit vraiment être fatigué.

D'une voix calme et basse le jeune homme l'interpelle.

- Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais là?

- je.. Désolé, j'ai toujours ce besoin d'être prêt d'elle.

- écoutes elle doit prendre ses cachets va dans la salle de bain , le temps que je les lui donnent.

- très bien.

Alice n'a pas refermée entièrement la porte de la salle de bain histoire de pouvoir la voir .

- hey Bella. Réveilles toi.

- hum.. Quoi..

- tiens avales tes cachets.

Elle se redresse, boit et reprend.

- hum merci. Pab , j'ai rêvé qu'Alice était près de moi. Je crois que je vais dormir je suis si ..

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Morphée la à nouveau tirée dans ses bras. Alice sort de l'autre pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.

- viens on va en bas.

- je te suis. Elle s'approche de Bella et l'embrasse légèrement sur le front.

Une fois en bas Pablo décide de parler à Alice sincèrement.

- écoutes Alice, Bella m'a dit que toi et elle, c'était fini, tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir ici quand tu le désir, je t'apprécie énormément mais tu dois respecter son choix. Qu'aurais tu fais si c'était elle qui c'était réveillé en premier.

- je..

- NON, NON, ET NON ! Tu rien du tout. Alice je t'ai dis que je te donnerais régulièrement de ses nouvelles, tu ne dois plus venir ici.

- mais tu ne comprends rien. On a besoin l'une de l'autre , j'ai besoin d'elle, je ne supporte plus d'être loin je n'y arrive plus. J'ai ce besoin permanent de la voir, de m'imprégner de sa beauté, de ces yeux bruns si malicieux .Pablo c'est une vraie torture d´être séparée de Bella, je suis sûr que la mort est moins douloureuse.

- je comprend, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, elle est préoccupée et n'a pas besoin de t'avoir dans les parages.

- très bien, une dernière chose. Vous cherchez quoi exactement, j'ai vu les livres sur les légendes dans la chambre.

- Bella veut savoir ce qu'elle est.

- et?

- ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- ok.. Je l'ai vraiment perdue alors...

- je devrais pas te le dire mais elle m'a confié qu'elle t'écrira une lettre pour te faire savoir certaines choses.

Une voix retentit en haut des escaliers.

- Pab , t'es en bas

- oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose.

- j'ai faim j'arrive.

- Alice vas t'en s'il te plaît...

Alice quitte la pièce juste avant que Bella n'y pénètre comme si de rien n'était...

* * *

**Voilà pour la première partie de ce chapitre.**

**Comme je l'ai dis normalement la suite arrivera rapidement. J'ai préféré couper en deux parties car ça commençait à faire un peu trop long. Il y a tellement de chose que je veux y mettre.**

**Pour répondre a certains désolé de vous décevoir sur le fait que Bella et Alice ne soient pas encore ensemble. Mais je pense qu'elles ont besoin de ça pour avancer. Ne vous inquiétez pas l'amour triomphe toujours. **

**A très vite**

**T.**


	19. Légendes ( Deuxième partie)

**Coucou tout le monde, merci pour vos Reviews. Un très léger rapprochement de nos héroïnes dans ce chapitre, histoire de lancer la suite. ;)**

**on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_il est environ 21 h Charlie vient de rentrer, je lui sers son repas et me rassois dans le salon. Avec Pablo nous sommes en train de grouper les informations qu'on pense assez pertinentes._

- vous faites quoi les jeunes.

- on a fini de lire les livres, on regroupe quelques informations. Mais bon je trouve pas ce que je veux.

- et tu veux quoi?

- j'aimerais savoir si une dryade peut devenir immortelle.

- je suis pas a même de te répondre , mais pourquoi veux tu embrasser l'éternité?

- je suis malade, d'ailleurs j'ai repris un traitement sous forme de cachets, c'est un peu lourd mais bon. Et en ce qui concerne l'éternité, les seuls être que je connais actuellement qui en bénéficie sont les vampires..

- oui vu que tu es liés à un vampire, je comprends. D'ailleurs comment ça se passe avec ton vampire dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom.

- avec Al... On c'est séparé.

- pourquoi ? Bella tu n'as pas le choix, tu a besoin de lui.

- Mouais bref, tout ça pour dire que si je suis transformée, je serais " morte" cliniquement parlant, mais je vivrais éternellement et sans cette satané maladie.

- je comprends mais crois tu qu'une dryade peut être mordue par un vampire sans pour autant perdre sa nature et ses pouvoirs?

- c'est justement ce que je cherche à savoir et je n'ai rien trouvé la dessus. Mais euh.. Des pouvoirs?

- toutes les dryades ont des pouvoirs ma chérie, a toi de découvrir les tiens.

Charlie se lève et attrape une espèce de pochette ça ressemble a un vieux manuscrit. Il me le tend.

- tiens c'était à ta grand mère, fait gaffe c'est fragile.

Je parcours rapidement avant de comprendre.

- d'après ce que je viens de lire je dois me rendre en Grèce et en Écosse.

- oui , tu dois en premier lieu te rendre à Matala . Aujourd'hui c'est une petite station balnéaire située au sud de la Crète, près du site de Phaistos.

- Phai.. Quoi

- Phaistos c'est une ancienne ville de Crète, située sur la côte Sud de l'île, dans la plaine de la Messara, à quelques kilomètres de la mer. Pour faire simple c'est un reste de ruine. Mais tu dois d'abord te rendre à Matala , sur la plage tu as une entré de grotte, tu devras y rentrer, pour la suite j'en sais pas plus , tiens je te donnes le journal de ta grand mère, seule les dryades peuvent l'ouvrir donc pour faire simple je ne sais pas ce qu'il contient.

Après ton périple en Grèce, tu devras sûrement rejoindre l'écosse. Il y a une vieille abbaye sur l'île d'Iona, tu devras simplement dire "**virtus robore"**, ne me demande pas je sais pas ce que cela signifie.

- "**pouvoir du chêne**" reprit la jeune fille.

- comment tu le sais , tu ne parles pas cette langue.

- c'est du latin et je sais pas quoi te dire mais je sais ce que ça signifie.

- voilà les jeunes, je ne sais que ça, je ne sais pas où cela va vous menez mais un chose est sûr, Pablo tu lâches pas ma fille des yeux.

- bien Charlie, je vais réserver des billets d'avion pour la Grèce.

- Bella ma chérie, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu désires,je voudrais juste que tu fasses attention à toi, ça sera sûrement un long voyage, tiens j'ai mis de l'argent de côté pour le jour où tu voudrais des réponses , il y a 20 000 dollars.

_Charlie venait de me tendre le sac qui contenait l'argent. Je le remerciais, l'embrassais et remontais dans ma chambre pour préparer mon sac, nous partirons demain a 14h. _

_Mon sac a était rapide a faire juste le nécessaire, mais surtout le sweat d'Alice. Il ne me lâche plus. Il est maintenant temps que j'écrive cette lettre à Alice._

_Cela fait deux heures que j'essaie de coucher sur le papier ce que je ressens, mais je ne trouve pas mes mots, pourtant je dois lui expliquer._

**_~Alice,_**

**_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer,j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. J'ai tellement besoin de toi que ça en est maladif, être loin de toi n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, je le sais, mais c'est la seule aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas souffrir, et près de toi je souffre autant que je suis heureuse, je n'arrive pas a comprendre. Je souffre car tu me rejettes constamment, j'ai la sensation que tu ne tiens pas autant à moi que moi à toi. Bref je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet. Je voulais te parler de moi, moi la dryade, j'ai appris certains trucs et je voulais te le faire partager. Je sais que tu aimes l'histoire donc lis bien celle là._**

**_Je n'ai pas encore tout les détails, je peux déjà te dire que j'appartiens au monde des fées, que je suis censé vivre près des forêts. Je ne suis pas immortelle ça tu le sais déjà , je possède des pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas encore lesquels. Pour le moment c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je pars avec Pablo, je ne sais pas quand je serais de retour. Ne fais pas de chose insensé, et en ce qui concerne James, ne t'inquiètes pas je quitte le sol américain._**

**_Je t'aime mon petit vampire._**

**_Ps: envoie mes amitiés à ta famille, et dis à Rosalie que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi._**

**_ ~B. _**

- Pablo

- Ouai qu'est ce qu'il y'a.

- Demain, je vais à l'hôpital pour avoir plus de médoc pour le voyage, je ne voudrais pas en manquer.

- tu veux que je t'accompagnes

- Nan c'est bon, je ferais vite.

- Et James s'il est encore là.

- papa m'a dit qu'il avait était repoussé à la frontière canadienne par les loups.

- ok .

* * *

Jour du départ .

_il est 11h, Je monte dans ma Chevrolet et pars en direction de l'hôpital. Arrivé là bas je demande à parler au docteur Cullen._

- Bella tout vas bien.

- oui ça va , je viens vous voir car j'ai repris mon traitement , j'aurais besoin de plus de médicaments, je pars pour quelques temps.

- suis moi dans mon bureau je vais te faire une ordonnance.

Nous rentrons dans son bureau. Je m'assois et lui demande.

- que.. Comment va Alice.

- ça va, je pense, elle ne parle plus vraiment, chasse un peu, mais sans plus. Je m'inquiètes pour elle, mais dis moi pourquoi tu ne viens plus à la maison, je n'ai pas très bien compris.

- je.. Alice et moi c'est fini, ça ne marche pas.. Je voudrais que vous lui donniez cette lettre ce soir après mon départ, je ne veux pas qu'elle me suive.

- très bien, es tu sûr de ce que tu fais.

- oui , mais ne vous inquiétez pas je pars avec Pablo.

- tiens vas à la pharmacie au rez de chaussé , je t'en ai prescris pour deux mois, j'espère que ce sera suffisant.

- merci Carlisle.

- si tu as un problème , préviens nous on sera la le plus rapidement possible.

- au revoir Carlisle

- au revoir Bella fais attention a toi.

_Je viens d'arriver à la maison, j'attrape mes affaires, Pablo est prêt. Charlie ne devrait pas tarder, il doit nous accompagner à l'aéroport. Le voilà on monte dans sa voiture de police et nous dirigeons vers Port Angeles. 13 h, nos bagages sont enregistrés._

- faites attention les jeunes, j'aurais aimé vous accompagnez mais je peux pas.

- tout ira bien Charlie.

- appelez moi de temps en temps.

- ça marche

On embarque, l'avion est prêt à décollé. Que l'aventure commence!

* * *

Dans la demeure des Cullen.

Il es 19h , Carlisle vient de rentrer, il embrasse sa femme, et lui demande où sont les jeunes.

- Rosalie a obligé Alice à la suivre à Port Angeles, pour faire les boutiques, les garçons sont partis à la cascade.

- Rosalie faire les boutiques.

- tu sais on s'inquiète tous pour Alice, et Rose encore plus.

- et je ne crois pas que ça aille en s'arrangeant, j'ai vu Bella aujourd'hui.

- comment elle va?

- elle a l'air crevé mais bon elle tient encore sur ces deux jambes et..

- coucou les filles ça va.

- je monte dans ma chambre.

- Alice, c'est pour toi.

Elle attrape l'enveloppe et part se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Dans le salon Rosalie reste bouche bée.

- c'est quoi Carlisle.

- une lettre de Bella.

- comment elle va , j'ai essayer de la joindre mais c'est resté sans réponse.

- ça va, elle quitte Forks pour quelques temps

- oh mon dieu , Alice ne va pas le supporter.

**" NONNNNNNNNNN! "**

- Rose va voir ta sœur s'il te plaît. Demande gentiment Esmée.

**Pov Alice.**

_Carlisle vient de me donner une lettre , je sais qu'elle me vient de Bella, je reconnais son odeur. Mais j'ai le sentiment, que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle._

**_~Alice,_**

**_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer,j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. J'ai tellement besoin de toi que ça en est maladif, être loin de toi n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, je le sais, mais c'est la seule aujourd'hui. [...] . Ne fais pas de chose insensé, et en ce qui concerne James, ne t'inquiètes pas je quitte le sol américain._**

**_Je t'aime mon petit vampire._**

**_Ps: envoie mes amitiés à ta famille, et dis à Rosalie que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour moi._**

**_ ~B. _**

- Ce n'est pas possible!** NONNNNNNNNNN !**

- Alice tout vas bien?

- Non rien ne vas, elle va partir Rose, Bella va partir, je peux pas la laisser faire.

- mais de quoi tu parles.

Alice tend la lettre à Rosalie et prend la poudre d'escampette, direction demeure des Swan.

_Je monte dans ma voiture, et parcours à toute vitesse le peu de distance qui me sépare de sa maison, je dois lui parler, j'espère qu'elle est encore là. J'arrive devant la maison j'entend qu'un seul cœur battre, mauvais signe. Mais bon sa Chevrolet est devant j'ai une chance qu'elle soit là, et puis ils sont peut être allés courir comme l'autre jour. Aller go._

**TOC,TOC... **

Un homme, la quarantaine ouvre la porte.

- heu bonjour chef Swan , je m'appelle Alice Cullen, j'aurais aimé parler à Bella.

- tu es une des filles du docteur.

- oui c'est exact.

- Alice, je suis désolé , mais Bella n'est pas là.

- vous savez quand elle rentre, je dois absolument lui parler.

- elle est partie en voyage, désolé.

Alice se tient l'arête du nez, ferme les yeux et respire calmement. Ce geste dévoile le début du tatouage, ce qui n'échappe pas au regard de Charlie. Il lui relève la manche, Alice ne bouge pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillent il lui demande de rentrer.

- rentre deux minutes je voudrais te dire deux, trois trucs.

- d'accord.

- assieds toi.

- merci.

- Alors c'est toi..

- De quoi parlez vous.

- la vampire..

- quoi..que...comment vous savez ça?

- oh.. Calme toi, je sais que tu peux me tuer en rien de temps, je ne vais pas dévoiler ton secret, j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ta famille, mais ne t'inquiètes pas je connais pas mal de légendes, notamment celle des Quileutes. Bref ton tatouage t'a un peu trahit. Tu es l'âme sœur de ma fille.

- ça ne vous fait rien que je sois une fille.

- ma foi tu viens d'une bonne famille, tu m'as l'air bien sympathique, donc non pas de souci.

- chef Swan..

- appelles moi Charlie, je suis pas encore un vieux croûton.

- Charlie pouvez vous me dire où est Bella, je dois la protéger, elle est la proie d'un dangereux traqueur.

- oui je sais James, mais les loups l'on repoussé à la frontière canadienne, et puis Bella est en Europe, elle ne risque rien.

- puis je savoir où s'il vous plaît.

- elle doit faire ce voyage pour acquérir ses pouvoirs, et savoir d'autres choses importantes.

- je veux la rejoindre, s'il vous plaît.

- tu sais Alice, j'adore ma fille, c'est mon bien le plus précieux, mais je n'aime pas la voir souffrir, ce qui fut le cas ces derniers temps , tu as beau être un vampire, tu as beau pouvoir me tuer en moins de deux secondes, si tu lui fais encore du mal, je trouverais la solution pour te tuer.

- je suis désolé Charlie, je suis partie au tout début parce qu'à cause de ma présence, elle à fait un arrêt cardiaque, elle est venue jusqu'en Italie pour me sauver, ça commencé à aller bien on y aller doucement, on c'est embrassé, elle m'a repoussé, puis elle m'a demandé l'éternité et j'ai refusé, elle pense que je ne l'aime pas suffisamment, mais vous comprenez je ne peux pas lui ôter la vie. Je sais que je suis un monstre, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi. On ne se nourrit que de sang animal dans ma famille, comment voulez vous que je transforme Bella, je n'ai pas envie d'être son meurtrier, car c'est ce que je suis ...Pff ...Charlie je vous en supplie je suis à bout, je souffre moi aussi , je n'ai pas choisi , mais je sais que je l'aime plus que tout, que j'ai besoin d'elle, je veux la rejoindre.

- très bien..

Ils ont discutés pendant une bonne heure. Charlie n'a omit aucun détails de ce qu'il était au courant, il lui a donné le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel ils sont déscendu, les lieux où Bella devait se rendre.

Alice avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main, pour retrouver sa belle et la reconquérir.

* * *

Dans le salon des Cullen tout le monde était réunis, Alice leur explique qu'elle va partir en Europe et que Rosalie Serait du voyage.

L'avantage d'être un vampire c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais besoin d'attendre .

Carlisle qui possède un jet privé emmène les filles en Grèce.

- C'est l'heure, Bella et Pablo on déjà atterrit, Carlisle on y va. Dit Alice d'une voix surexitée.

Tout le monde s'embrasse, Emmet a un peu de mal a laissé partir sa tendre, mais il sait que c'est nécessaire. Esmée souhaite bonne chance à ses filles. Ed, lui ne dit rien, il se contente de sourire.

**Pov Bella**

_Le voyage a était long je suis un peu fatigué mais bon, nous venons d'atterrir à l'aéroport d'Heraklion, Pablo loue une voiture , il nous reste environ 2 h de route avant d'arriver à l'hôtel Orion de Matala, je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu, je suis exténué commence à m'endormir mes pensés convergent toutes vers Alice. J'aimerais tellement être dans ces bras._

- Bella, Bella réveilles toi on est arrivé.

- déjà

- tu t'es endormie, tu vas bien?

- je suis crevé, je vais prendre une douche , et dormir.

- ok, aller viens.

- bonjour, nous avons une réservation au nom de Miller.

- c'est exact, Àlexios , va vous y conduire.

- heu... On vous doit combien

- la suite à déjà était réglée pour une durée d'un mois.

- la suite , heu non j'ai réservé une simple chambre avec deux lits, vous devez faire erreur, la réservation est au nom de **M.I.L.L.E.R.**

- j'ai bien vérifier monsieur, Miller, il s'agit d'une suite de quatre chambres avec cuisine, deux salles de bain, salon, salle à manger.

- Whaouh c'est un appartement ça.

- Pablo j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, papa a du modifier la réservation vu qu'on va être là pour pas mal de temps.

- ok, on vous suit.

**Pov Bella.**

_La suite est superbe, elle est au dernier étage, aucun vis a vis, avec vu sur la plage. Je prends la grande chambre avec lit king size, une grande baie vitrée laisse passer les derniers rayons du soleil et sa salle de bain est juste sublime, je fais couler l'eau du bain. _

- C'est tout simplement luxueux. Lance Pablo

- Ouai Charlie veut nous faire plaisir.

- tiens mon Bear Cub prends tes cachets c'est l'heure. Il lui tend un verre d'eau avec toutes ces pilules.

- merci.

- je vais prendre un bain et me coucher.

- tu ne veux rien manger

- Nan.

- comme tu veux, moi aussi je vais prendre une douche.

_Je rentre dans mon bain brûlant, ça fait un bien fou. Je m'allonge dedans et laisse mes muscles se détendre, mon esprit divague, mais pour une fois sur moi, quels pouvoirs je possède , vais je guérir de cette satané maladie. Mon esprit m'emmène dans les bras de Morphée._

- Bella je vais me promener. Bella,Bella !

Il rentre dans la salle de bain et la trouve endormie.

- hey, il serait peut être temps que tu sortes de là, histoire de ne pas devenir friper comme une Mamie.

- Arf idiot.

- je vais me balader faire un peu le tour de cette ville.

- ok Beh moi je pense que je vais aller me coucher, tu rentres pas tard.

- j'ai pas vraiment sommeil je vais en profiter pour me renseigner sur cette grotte. Au fait tu as lu le journal de ta grand mère.

- non pas encore.

- ok j'y vais à plus.

_Pablo vient de quitter ma salle de bain, je sors de mon bain, me glisse dans un peignoir, me sèche rapidement les cheveux. Dans la chambre j'enfile un short et le fameux sweat d'Alice qui faudrait que je le lave un peu, son odeur c'est de toute façon dissipée. Je me glisse dans les draps et ne tarde pas à me rendormir._

**TOC TOC TOC !**

_Je sors de mon rêve par un bruit à la porte. Je me retourne et regarde l'heure, 3h du mat. Arrrr._

- Pablo vas y !

_Pas de réponse._

- Pablo?

_Toujours pas de réponse. Je me lève, il a du oublier sa clé. Je me tiens la tête, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne c'est horrible. J'ouvre la porte. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue d'ensemble que j'ai._

- Alice...

- bonsoir Bella, désolé on arrive un peu tard, mais on va dire qu'on à était prévenu un peu à la dernière minute.

- mais..heu..mais qu'est ce que tu fais là.

- qu'est ce que nous faisons là, reprit Rosalie.

- Rose, je t'avais pas vu

- j'ai remarqué, a croire que lorsqu'Alice est devant toi plus rien n'existe.

_Je rougie à la réflexion de la jeune blonde. Suis je si transparente.._

- on peut entrer reprit ma douce vampire.

- heu oui bien sûr.

- Rose peux tu mettre notre nourriture au frais.

- oui.

Rosalie se dirige vers la cuisine, je n'ai toujours pas bougé, je ne comprends pas. Je crois rêver.

- Bella comment as tu pu penser que je te laisserais partir sans moi.

- comment as tu su où j'étais.

- Charlie, du coup j'ai préparé notre venue en modifiant la réservation que Pablo avait faite.

- ok ok c'est trop d'émotions et d'infos en même temps. Je vais me recoucher. On parlera demain.

- je.. Je peux m'allonger avec toi. Promis je tiens mes distances.

- comme tu veux.

_Je me dirige vers la chambre , passe devant Rosalie , j'en profite pour lui claquer un bisou sur la joue, et l'enlacer dans mes bras. Ce qui dégage un grognement de mon vampire._

- tu m'as manqué Rose.

- a qui la faute.

- désolé.

- vas te reposer, avant que ma sœur me saute dessus pour m'écarteler.

_Nous rentrons toutes les deux dans la chambre, je me glisse sous les draps et voit qu'Alice se pose délicatement a côté en gardant ces distances. Je m'endors rapidement._

* * *

**Voila. Le périple de Bella pour se connaître va commencer et pour faire plaisir a tout le monde Alice et Rosalie sont présentent. **

**Ce que le peuple veut, le peuple a.**

**A très vite mes chers lecteurs.**

**T.**


	20. La chambre d'hôtel

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment, je fais au mieux.**

**merci pour vos Reviews. On se retrouve en bas . Petite dédicace pour ma femme, un cadeau si tu trouves. ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Et voilà, je suis en Grèce auprès de ma douce, je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment heureuse de me retrouver. Vu son état de fatigué avancé, elle n'a pas voulu discuter et j'en ai profité pour m'inviter dans son lit, ce a quoi elle a dit oui. Peut être veut elle encore de moi? Ou peut être que non,elle a peut être dit oui juste pour éviter de me vexer? Mais dans sa lettre,elle m'a quand même dit qu'elle m'aimait, je ne pense pas que ce soit juste par gentillesse._

_Elle se tourne vers moi, les traits de son visage si angélique sont tirés , je sais qu'elle souffre, je le vois. J'aimerais tellement soulager sa douleur. Je vais la laisser dormir seule je sens qu'elle en a besoin. Elle se rapproche à nouveau et encerclé mon ventre de son bras. Sa tête se pose dans le creux de mon cou. Elle soupire de soulagement. Sa jambe m'emprisonne définitivement. Je l'entends murmurer " je t'aime merci d'être là" . Si mes joues pouvaient rougir, leur teintes atteindraient la saturation, mon cœur s'éclater ait dans le grand 8 de Disneyland à bondir comme un fou._

_Certes je ne peux plus ressentir tout a physiquement, mais auprès de ma puce je sens que tout est possible, d'ailleurs n'ais je pas pleuré pour elle?_

_Sa respiration ralentit, elle resserre son étreinte, et je ne m'en pleins pas. Cette situation m'apaise._

_5h son réveil sonne, elle ouvre difficilement les yeux, sa position a moitié avachis sur moi ne la gène en rien. J'entends juste son cœur battre à tout rompre quand elle me regarde dans les yeux. D'une voix roque mais tellement magnifique elle s'adresse à moi._

-Alice, tu peux me passer mes cachets qui sont sur la table de nuit et la bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît?

- bien sur... Heu le pilulier est vide.

- merde j'ai oublié de me les préparer.

- je vais te le faire, où sont tes cachets?

- dans le sac bleu.

_J'attrape le sac en question et vois pas mal de boîtes rondes._

- heu, il te faut quoi exactement?dis je toute gênée de ne rien connaître de ma moitié, si moitié il y a encore.

- il m'en faut une de chaque, mais fais attention à ne pas m'en donner deux pareilles.

_J'attrape l'ordonnance pour savoir exactement quoi faire, et je remarque qu'il s'agit de l'écriture de mon père. Une pilule de chaque toutes les quatre heures. Il y en a cinq différentes, je comprend maintenant pourquoi il y en a autant. Je lui prépare le pilulier pour la journée._

- tiens ma pu...Bella.

- merci, dis tu crois que tu peux me réveiller à 9 heures s'il te plaît, je dois les prendre toutes les quatre heures.

- bien sur , tu sais ça ne me dérange pas de te les préparer et redire quand les prendre.

- Alice, ne te forces pas..m

- je ne me forces pas, je...j'essaye de prendre soin de toi.

-rire-

- je suis grande tu sais? Je.. Ça te dis de... ´fin j aimerais qu'on discute...je... On en a besoin tu crois pas?

- je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je.. Tu as l'air tellement épuisée , je écouterais pas que tu le sois encore plus à cause de moi.

- ne t'inquiètes pas de toute façon, je ne pense pas commencer mes recherches aujourd'hui, je dois préparer tout ce dont j´aurais besoin avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Et j'ai vraiment envie de parler.

- ok,mais des que tu sens la fatigue arriver, tu dors ça marche?

- oui chef. Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche.

_Nous, nous asseyons sur le lit en tailleur, l'une en face de l'autre. Je suis une personne assez tactile et j'attrape les mains de Bella. A mon geste ses yeux se mettent a briller._

- Alice, pourquoi tu es venue?

- j'ai lu ta lettre, et mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour, ´fin façon de parler, j'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne m'en serais pas remise, puis tu sais j'ai beaucoup de mal a être séparée de toi, je n'en ai plus la force. Mes sentiments pour toi ne cessent de grandir de jour en jour, je suffoque à l'idée que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Toi et moi nous savons ce que ce tatouage représente, et même si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, a moins que je meurs toi et moi ne faisons qu'une. Je pense qu'on ai pas partit sur de bonnes bases, je veux apprendre a te connaître, savoir ce que tu aimes, ce que tu détestes bien que pour ça j'en ai une brève idée.

- stop écoutes moi. Alice, je suis heureuse que tu sois là, et que tu...tiennes a moi. Je suis d'accord je veux apprendre a te connaître et ne croit pas que je te déteste, c'est bien tout le contraire. Alice Cullen qui êtes vous?

_Elle venait de me poser la question avec des yeux brillants, elle se retourne colle son corps au mien , sa tête repose sur ma poitrine, je l'encercle de mes bras et pose mon menton sur son épaule._

- Je m'appelle Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, née Mary Alice Brandon en 1901 , morte cliniquement en 1920. À l'âge de huit ans j'ai étais placée dans un asile pour personnes mentalement dérangée à cause des visions que j'avais. J'y ai subit plusieurs sévices dont je n'ai pas vraiment envie de détailler. Mon exécution par chaise électrique était prévue en 1920, suite à un arrêté promulgué pour libérer ce monde de personnes comme moi. À l'époque, je faisais déjà peur j'étais différente et ne rentrait pas dans leur norme. On nous appelait les enfants de Satan, et cet arrêté devait nous éradiquer, les fous, les trisomiques, les handicapés, les retardés mentaux, les sourds, les muets, les homosexuels,tous ces gens qui faisaient peur devaient simplement disparaître.

_Je sens une larme puis deux couler sur ma main. Je m'arrête._

- tout vas bien?

- continue je veux savoir.

- donc on était le 4mars 1920, le docteur Carlisle Cullen est venu dans ma chambre au petit matin, lui connaissait cette date, il savait ce qu'il allait m'arriver ce jour là, il savait aussi que je n'étais pas folle. Il m'a fait sortir de cet endroit sordide, et m'a mise en sécurité, seulement son geste n'a pas échappé a un infirmier, qui a cherché par tout les moyens de me retrouver. Ce fut le cas le 17mars 1920, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année , m'avait retrouvé , il était heureux et n'arrêtait pas de répéter que jamais je ne lui aurais échappé , que mon sang l'omnibulé , et qu'il se devait de se délecter de mon magnifique breuvage. Je ne comprenais rien à l'époque et au moment ou ses crocs sont sortit j'ai compris que j'étais finie. C'est a cet instant que Carlisle a fait irruption, il l'a projeté sur le mur d'en face et une autre personne a maintenu ce type pendant qu'il m'emmenait loin de là. Quand on fut au calme il m'a expliqué et j'ai accepté qu'il me morde pour me sauver la vie. Après tout je n'avais plus de famille alors pourquoi refuser.

Je suis née le 17 mars 1920, mon nom est Alice Cullen, et aujourd'hui j'ai 93ans.

_Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade, je n'osais plus rien rajouté, ses bras serraient les miens avec force , je me doutais que ce qu'elle avait pu entendre n'était pas facile a encaisser._

- Non, tu as 112 ans.

_Elle se retourne légèrement pour me faire face. Et reprend._

- ta vie d'humaine fait partit de toi, mais dis moi comment il s'appelait ce gars qui a tout fait pour te retrouver.

- promets moi de ne pas m'en vouloir si je te le dis.

- Alice...

- l'infirmier en question est toujours en vie il s'appel James Trebbahc.

- James ! C'est lui qui me court après.

- oui et c'est a cause de moi, s'il m'avait eu a l'époque , tu ne serais pas en danger.

- rien n'est de ta faute . Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, mais j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair, je voudrais qu'on y aille doucement, qu'on apprenne a ce connaître avant d'entamer une quelconque relation.

- tu tombes de fatigue, repose toi un peu.

- restes prêt de moi s'il te plaît.

- je ne bouge pas.

- promets moi de tout me raconter de ta vie, dans les moindres détails. Je veux tout savoir de toi, les bons comme les mauvais souvenirs.

- je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras savoir, je n'aurais aucun secret pour toi. Et on prendra le temps que tu voudras, je ne te brusquerais pas.

-Alice?

-oui ma belle...

- prends moi dans tes bras...

_Je m'allonge, tends mes bras vers Bella._

- viens par là ma petite humaine..

_Elle se blottit tout contre moi, la chaleur de son corps m'envahit tout entière. Je calme mes ardeurs, je viens de lui promettre qu'on prendrait notre temps. Sa respiration ralentit._

_Nous sommes le 5 février 2013 , et Bella vient de s'endormir dans mes bras._

* * *

_Il est vrai que je me sens bien, Bella dort tout contre moi, mais son sang commence à m'attirer, je dois aller me nourrir. J'essaye de me dégager de ses bras sans la réveiller. Je m'extirpe au bout de quelques minutes. Bella attrape le coussin sur lequel ma tête reposée. Je quitte la chambre un sourire aux lèvres._

- salut Alice

- salut Pablo

- alors ça va mieux entre vous deux?

- ma foi, on a décidé de prendre notre temps, d'y aller doucement, d'apprendre à se connaître.

- je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée, on va dire que vous avez fait les choses un peu à l'envers. Tombé amoureuses avant de se connaître ce n'ai pas vraiment évident.

Pablo prend Alice dans ses bras. Et murmure.

- je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Rosalie regarde la scène du canapé où elle se trouvait, elle était en train de lire un des livres portant sur les légendes Dryades.

- coucou Rose.

- coucou ´lice.

- tu fais quoi?

- j'essayes d´apprendre un peu plus sur Bella, sa nature, ce que l'on va faire ici.

- ok, tu veux manger?

- Ouai, je veux bien, commence à avoir soif.

_Je me lève, attrape deux sacs de sang dans le frigo, en verse l'intégralité dans deux grand mugs, et lance la fonction réchauffage du microondes. On aime bien boire du sang chaud._

_Je sens deux bras m´encercler, une tête se pose dans le creux de mes omoplates, je peux entendre un léger soupir._

- comment tu te sens?

- je crève de chaud , tu es si froide, ça me fait du bien.

_Un léger sourire esquisse mon visage, je me retourne pour lui faire face._

- tu as de la fièvre, tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?

- je vais appeler le room service. Merci.

_Elle m'embrasse légèrement sur la joue et part en direction du salon. J'en profite pour sortir nos mugs et les rejoins._

* * *

**Et voilà un peu court, mais la relation Alice/Bella commence enfin a devenir sereine.**

**donnez votre avis, les Reviews sont plus que les bienvenues.**

**A très vite**

**T.**


	21. Le journal intime

**Voilà une petite suite. on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous étions sagement installés dans le salon, Bella et Pablo venaient de finir de manger leur petit déjeuner, Rosalie et moi venions de terminer également nos boissons, je me lève et pars dans la cuisine pour nettoyer nos mugs._

_Quand je reviens dans le salon Pablo était en train de raconter aux filles sa petite visite de la ville, il avait repéré la grotte qu'ils devaient visiter, mais en rentrant n'y avait rien trouver de particulier._

- pourtant, il doit y avoir quelque chose. Si je dois aller là bas.

- tu devrais peut être lire le journal de ta grand mère . reprit Pablo.

- Ouai je vais faire ça.

_Je me réinstalle sur le grand canapé, Bella attrape le fameux journal de sa grand mère, et viens se poser la tête sur mes genoux. Pablo et Rosalie la regardent un peu déconcerté, mais ne rajoutent rien. J'attrape moi aussi un de ces grimoires , pour en savoir d'avantage. _

_Quand Bella ouvre le journal , un halo blanc fait surface, elle se redresse, le halo prend de l'envergure, et la lumière pénètre son corps , sa tête est jetée en arrière, ces yeux deviennent translucides, personnes n'osent agir. La lumière s'estompe, Bella retombe sur moi tel un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre._

- Bella, tu m'entends, est ce que ça va? Ma voix trahissait mon état.

- hey Bear Cub, aller parle nous..

- "**_Ego Arthemis, Isabella Marie Swan, oportet ad speluncam Shami, ad auroram_**."

-heu quelqu'un m'explique là, je suis un peu perdu, lance Pablo.

- ça veut dire " _**je suis Arthemis, Isabella Marie Swan, doit se rendre dans la grotte de shami, au levé du jour**_" nous reprenons en cœur avec Rosalie.

- vous parlez latin les filles?

- on a eu le temps d'apprendre.

- Bella commence à revenir à elle, reprit Rosalie.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, ils sont redevenus noisette.

- ça va ma puce, tu te sens bien.

- oui ça va, mais que c'est il passé? Je...je ne me souviens de rien.

- tu nous a parlé en latin, tu nous l'avais caché Bella.

- Rose, je ne savais pas parler latin et je ne sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis.

- on va dire que c'est plutôt Arthemis, qui c'est adressé a nous par le biais de ton corps. Reprit la blonde.

- et j'ai dis quoi exactement.

- tu dois te rendre à la grotte de Shami, au levée du jour.

- mais je sais pas où c'est.

_J'attrape le fameux journal qui est tombé et qui est encore ouvert. Mais celui ci c'est refermé aussitôt sur mes doigts._

- je crois que les vampires ne peuvent pas le toucher.

- je te le rends alors Bella, je voulais juste savoir si il y avais une piste la dedans.

- tu crois que ça va me faire pareil?

- non je crois juste que c'était une sorte d'identification.

_Ma vision se trouble, je sais que mes yeux deviennent blancs, c'est une des conséquences de mes visions. Je me vois avec Bella main dans la main entrant dans cette grotte, et Bella répète une phrase en latin qui n'est qu'un murmure que je n'arrive pas a décrypter.._

- **Alice !** Bon sang qu'est ce que tu vois?

- du calme Bella, c'est pas nouveau pour moi. Je nous ai vu rentrer dans cette grotte, tu prononcé une phrase en latin plusieurs fois mais je n'ai pas entendus.

- ok, ok, aller je l'ouvre on verra bien ce que ça donne.

_Cela faisait une bonne heure que Bella lisait, je me lève, elle se déplace juste assez pour me laisser passer, j'entre dans la chambre attrape ces pilules et les lui apporte_.

- tiens avale ça, demoiselle.

- merci

_Je lui tends les cachets et un verre d'eau et me réinstalle._

- alors de quoi parle ce journal.

- pour faire simple, c'est une sorte de quête, que je dois réaliser pour acquérir l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs.

- moi , ici j'ai trouvé qu'une dryade, peut devenir immortelle, mais c'est pas dans le même sens qu'Alice et moi.

- développe. En quoi ne serait elle pas comme nous.

- d'après ce que j'ai lu, à la mort d'une dryade, celle ci se transforme en milliers de papillons, qui doivent tous rejoindre le sud, si c'est le cas alors ils seront immortels, mais ils te disent pas si la dryade reviendra en un seul morceau.

- des papillons, c'est mignons , ça aurait pu être ça notre tatouage, qu'est ce que tu en penses Alice.

- j'en pense que ça ne me plaît pas trop de te savoir transformer en papillons, en ne sachant pas si tu reviendrais en Bella un jour.

- on verra bien. Bref j'ai la dalle qui veut manger?

- qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu te sens bien?

- Ouai je sais pas je pète la forme, d'un coup. Pablo tu veux manger quoi?

- heu poulet frites.

- les filles je vous fais chauffer un peu de sang?

Rosalie et Alice se regardaient un peu dubitative, Bella était si faible quelques secondes avant, mais que se passe t'il? Elles répondirent par la positive. Bella partit toute pimpante vers la cuisine.

- vous voyez la même chose que moi, ou je suis devenu fou?

- je pense que c'est ce journal, peut être qu'il nous la remit sur pied, on a tous vus ce halo. Reprit la blonde.

**BOOOOOOM !**

- c'était quoi ça ? demande le jeune homme.

- Bella !

_Je me précipite auprès de ma douce qui jonche le sol._

- ma puce réveilles , toi, tu m'entends.

- Alice, elle c'est juste évanouie.

- je vais la mettre au lit.

_Je passe ma main derrière sa tête pour la soulever , et passe mon autre bras sous ces jambes. Je la dépose délicatement dans le lit et la recouvre légèrement du draps. Je m'allonge près d'elle._

_Elle émerge quelques heures plus tard._

- Alice, qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

- je sais , pas j'ai l'impression que le journal ta vidé de ton énergie. Comment tu te sens?

- bien, il est qu'elle heure?

- bientôt, l'heure de ta médication. Il faut que tu te reposes, l'aube se lève à 5heures et nous devons être à la grotte .

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Il est 4 heures et les jeunes se préparent a rejoindre la grotte sur la plage de Matala, Alice a prit soin de prendre les médicaments de sa belle, elle surveille de près leur prise.

4h45, il sont devant,le jour ne va pas tarder a pointer le bout de son nez.

- ça va Bella? Demande Rosalie

- un peu anxieuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend à l'intérieur.

Alice lui attrape la main et la regarde dans les yeux.

- ne t'inquiètes pas je suis avec toi, je te protègerais

- il est l'heure, les filles, avec Rose on vous attends dehors.

Les filles pénètrent dans la grotte, celle ci est sombre et humide, Bella prend sa dose, elle souffle un bon coup, sa main resserre un peu plus fort celle d'Alice.

- on y voit rien.

- moi j'y vois.

- et tu vois quoi?

- il y a pleins d'inscriptions sur les parois, un chaudron au fond.

- qu'est ce que je dois faire? J'ai chaud, tout d'un coup.

- tu transpires, souffle un bon coup.

Alice sent la main de Bella lui glisser de la sienne.

- Bella ?

- **MAGNA VOCO SHAMI ! MAGNA VOCO SHAMI ! MAGNA VOCO SHAMI...**

_Le chaudron s'allume, une sorte d'esprit en sort, SHAMI je suppose, je vois Bella s'approcher, elle s'assoit en tailleur. Elles commencent a discuter mais je ne connais pas cette langue. Les cheveux de Bella deviennent blanc , toujours ce fameux halo qui l'entoure, j'arrive a sentir la force qui s'en dégage. Je me sens attirée par cette force, et m'avance malgré moi. Je me retrouve de l'autre côté du chaudron, je sens une chaleur que jamais auparavant je n'avais ressenti. Je sens tout mon corps monter en chaleur , comme si mon sang pulsé dans tout mon corps. Une main se saisit de la mienne, je n'arrive pas a voir ce qu'il se passe la lumière m'éblouit. Je reste dans cette position durant un certain temps, je ne saurais dire combien. Bella commence à léviter , j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Ses yeux s'ouvrent ils sont d'un noir profond, elle prononce des paroles que je ne comprends toujours pas, tout à coup son regard plonge dans le mien, il est d'un turquoise,magnifique. Mon regard s'accroche, mon tatouage est en surchauffe, je ne peux pas baisser mon regard, sa force m'attire, puis tout a coup un bruit sourd. Plus de lumière, tout est a nouveau noir. Je me précipite vers Bella, qui peine a reprendre connaissance. Nous sortons de la grotte._

- alors vous en avez mis du temps.

- donnez moi de l'eau vite.

Pablo tend la bouteille a Alice qui donne a boire a Bella. Elle commence à ouvrir les yeux. Ce ne sont plus ces orbes noisettes qui sont là, ce sont bien les yeux turquoises de tout à l'heure.

- Bella tes yeux! Demande de façon étonnée Rosalie.

- je vais vous expliquer. Heu mais qu'elle heure il est?

- il est 5h.

- quoi?! Mais..

- oui vous avez passé une journée dedans. Que c'est il passé.

- les filles si on rentrait ,j'ai les crocs.

Tout le beau monde se mît a rire et partis rejoindre l'hôtel.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? A votre avis que c'est il passé pour Bella.**

**reviews?**

**a très vite.**

**T.**


	22. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

**Coucou tout le monde. Un grand merci pour vos Reviews, et surtout un grand, énorme désolé pour ce retard, mais comme certains le savent j'ai eu des coups assez durs ces dernières semaines. Un grand pardon.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Nous étions tous les quatre dans le salon , le room service venait de nous déposer notre dîner , nous mangions dans une ambiance bon enfant, cela faisait longtemps qu'on avaient pas rigolés comme ça. J'observais les filles qui n'arrêtaient pas de se jeter des regards remplis de tendresse. Je suis sur que ces deux là se sont remisent ensembles. _

- alors Bella il c'est passé quoi dans cette grotte.

- il est 7h Pab, je suis exténuée mais promis je vous raconte tout après.

- ok reprit le jeune homme.

Bella se lève et jette un dernier regard à Alice.

- heu.. Bella je peux t'emprunter la salle de bain s'il te plaît ça fait 24 h que je suis dans les mêmes vêtements et tu sais..j'aime me sentir propre.

- bien sur Ali pas de problème.

Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent Rosalie et Pablo et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre.

- je pari 50 dollars que ces deux là sont ensembles.

- Non je pense pas Bella m'a confié dans l'avion qu'elle et Alice ça ne se ferait pas. Reprit le jeune homme.

- Deal?

- Deal, mais tu vas perdre Rose.

* * *

Dans la chambre.

Alice vient de refermer la porte, Bella se retourne pour lui faire face.

- vas y en premier, j'irais après.

- tu...tu es sur?

- Ouai

- ok..merci.

**Pov Alice.**

_Bella m'autorise à me servir de la douche en premier, je lui suis reconnaissante j'ai horreur de porter les mêmes vêtements deux jours d'affilés qui plus est sans me laver. Je jette mes vêtements dans un coin de la salle de bain et me glisse sous cette douche que je désire tant. Un petit boîtier se trouve à l'intérieur, je l'allume et celui ci émet un son qui n'est pas désagréable à mes oreilles. Africa de Toto résonne maintenant dans la douche, j'avoue que j'apprécie énormément cet artiste. L'eau chaude commence a délier mes muscles, je ferme les yeux et commence à me détendre. Cela doit déjà faire cinq bonnes minutes que je suis sous eau libératrice , les chansons défilent quand je sens deux mains gelés m'encercler le ventre. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille elle me caresse le ventre dans des petits tourbillons que j'affectionne grandement. Sa bouche déposent des myriades de baisers le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je pense que si je n'avais pas une condition vampirique, je me serais déjà écroulé sous le tremblement de mes jambes. Je me retourne alors et ouvre mes yeux pour lui faire face. Elle se tient devant moi dans la plus belle tenue qui puisse exister au monde, nue, elle est entièrement nue devant moi. Je la regarde fixant son regard où j'y décèle en une fraction de seconde un désir palpable. La course aux baisers continue , je sens sa langue se frayer un chemin du lobe de mon oreille à l'orée de ma poitrine. _

_Je commence à perdre pied._

- Be...lla

- chut... J'ai envie de toi et je sais que toi aussi

- on est ensemble?

- chuuuuutttt Ali, ne casse pas ce moment.

_A ces mots je me rues vers ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait, depuis le temps que j'en ai envie. Elle à raison pour une chose il ne faut pas casser ce moment magique. Nos lèvres s'entremêlent avec fureur , plus violence que douceur, comme une nécessité évidente après ce manque. Elle est de plus en plus entreprenante quémandant de sa douce langue un accès à la mienne, je ne peux m'y refuser. J'entrouvre alors les lèvres et nos langues rentrent dans un concours que je sais perdu d'avance, elle me domine avec force, je ne me débats pas plus que ça appréciant la domination que ma douce m'impose. Avec rage elle me pousse contre la paroi, mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas en pleine possessions de ses moyens._

- Bella.. On devrait continuer au lit, on ne va pas tenir longtemps sous la douche.

- porte moi..je ne veux pas te lâcher, j'ai besoin de toi...

_Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou, et encercle ses jambes à ma taille. Je la porte sans la moindre difficulté sur le témoin de ce que l'on s'apprête à faire. Je la dépose délicatement , elle relâche la pression autour de ma taille, mais maintient mon visage auprès du sien. Et dans un souffle me lâche tout son désir._

- **baise moi !** Ali ne me fais pas attendre.

_Je reste interloqué par son langage mais accède a sa demande. Ma langue glisse de sa bouche vers le creux de son épaule, elle commence à gémir, je sais que je ne mettrais pas longtemps à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Ma langue glisse enfin sur son téton durci par le désir, je la suçote , elle se cambre à mon geste. De ma main libre je m'occupe de son autre sein. Quand je sens que son désir arrive à son paroxysme je change de sein et recommence mon petit manège. Une légère pression sur ma nuque me fait comprendre que je ne dois plus m'attarder sur ces deux petits monts que je désir tant. J'accepte sa demande, je me jette une dernière fois sur ces lèvres et entreprend le voyage de ma langue jusqu'à son nombril. Son envie est de plus en plus présente, je m'approche alors de son intimité où la chaleur qui s'en dégage est signe d'une envie plus que pressente. Je commence à lécher doucement sa fente, et joue avec le petit bout de chair qui est gonflé par le désir. Ces gémissements ne font qu'accentuer mon envie de lui faire plaisir. J'accélère la cadence et entreprend d'introduire ma langue en elle. La pression de ses doigts dans mes cheveux sont signés qu'elle en veut plus . Je la regarde une dernière fois pour être sur, elle acquissent d'un signe de la tête. J'introduis alors en elle un doigt, et je sens une légère résistance au bout de celui ci._

- tu..tu es sur, tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière.

- oui Ali je suis sur , je veux que ça soit toi ma première fois.

- ça risque de te faire mal.

- je sais.. Ali je t'en prie ne me fais pas languir j'en peux plus.

_A ces paroles j'enfonce un peu plus mon doigt, la membrane cède à mon passage, elle se cambre de douleur,une larme coule sur sa joue. Je ne bouge plus mon doigt le temps que ma douce s'y habitue, et vient récupérer en un coup de langue cette fameuse goutte qui essaye de se faire la malle. Elle commence à bouger frénétiquement ses hanches signe de son envie de continuer. Je commence alors doucement un balai de vas et viens, ses gémissements m'encouragent à aller plus loin, un deuxième, puis un troisième doigts s'agitent en elle de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle n'essaye même plus de cacher aux autres habitants ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Je suis même sur que sur la plage le benêt de première prend son pied à nous entendre. Dans un dernier coup plus puissant que les autres l'orgasme la fauche. Elle crie de tout son râle , je me dégage et en un dernier coup de langue j'avale les dernières traces de sa cyprine sur son intimité. Je m'allonge près d'elle, elle enveloppe ses mains autour de mon visage afin de se goutter à travers mes lèvres _.

- merci Ali.

- Bella ...

-mmmh..

- je t'aime...

- je.. On en reparlera plus tard, je suis fatigué..

- quoi !? je viens de te faire l'amour et la seule chose que tu trouves à me dire c'est on en reparle plus tard.

- Ali on a juste tiré un coup..

- com..comment tu oses dire ça, alors pour toi ce n'était rien. Tu.. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais que ce soit moi ta première alors pourquoi..

- j'en avais envie toi aussi c'est tout, il n'y a rien a dire ..

- donc t'es entrain de me dire que toi et moi on est pas ensemble.

- écoute ce n'est pas le moment de se prendre la tête on étaient bien y'a deux minutes alors reviens t'allonger près de moi, on en discutera plus tard.

- **NON**,comment tu peux me faire ça .. Tu es mon âme sœur tu.. Tu es censé éprouver des sentiments pour moi, comme moi pour toi.

- regarde le tatouage, les barbelés et les pétales ont disparus, il ne reste plus que la pétale avec nos deux initiales.

- alors c'est ça tu voulais juste te lier à moi, sans éprouver quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs il c'est passé quoi dans la grotte .

-pff... Ok tu veux savoir tu vas le savoir. Dans le journal de ma grand mère j'ai trouvé un chapitre qui disait qu'il fallait se rendre avec son âme sœur si on l'avait trouvé, dans cette grotte afin de pouvoir parler à SHAMI qui m'expliquerait par la suite comment m'élever afin de découvrir mes pouvoirs. T'es contente ! Alors viens près de moi je veux tes bras.

- tu mens, je sens ton cœur battre plus rapidement.

- tu viens de me baiser c'est normale.

- comment tu parles,je voulais qu'on fasse l'amour toi et moi ensemble comme deux personnes qui s'aiment et pour toi c'était juste une baise. Je n'arrive pas a le croire.

- de quoi tu te plains on est censé être ensemble alors c'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

- je voulais qu'on fasse l'amour , qu'on prenne du plaisir ensemble .

- moi pas! T'es contente. Tu m'a fais souffrir tu te souviens et je ne t'ai pas pardonné.

- mais.. Mais hier encore tu voulais tout connaître de moi, Tu me disais que tu m'ai... Pourquoi avoir joué avec moi.

- on devait se lier toi et moi pour que j'accède à mes pouvoirs, maintenant c'est fait.

- tu me dégoutes je croyais que tu m'aimais.. Foutaise.

_D'un pas rageur je me rhabille à la hâte et quitte la chambre sous les yeux de Bella qui ne rajoute rien._

* * *

- Alice ! C'était quoi tout ces cris. Demande rose inquiète.

- Rien, on a baisé mais c'était juste pour que madame ait ses pouvoirs, elle ne m'aime pas. Je me casse j'ai besoin d'être seule. Elle venait de cracher ça avec une haine que sa sœur ne lui connaissait pas.

- Alice, attends je viens avec toi.

- non Rose, j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule.

Elle quitte l'appartement d'une colère ravageuse et se dirige vers la plage.

Rose et Pablo se regardent sans rien dire puis le jeune homme brise le silence.

- qui a gagné le pari du coup parce qu'à se que j'ai compris elles ont couchées ensemble, mais elles ne sont pas ensembles.

- Pablo, stop ! j'ai jamais vu Alice comme ça, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une connerie.

- moi je l'ai déjà vu comme ça mais ça remonte à la mort de sa sœur.

- et elle avait fait quoi?

- elle c'était mise à boire , bien que l'alcool ne vous fasse rien , il y avait une petite frappe près de Boston qui faisait du jus spécial vamps avec un petit mélange digne de la meilleur héroïne qui puisse exister.

- tu veux dire que ma sœur planait.

- Yep et pas qu'un peu, je la ramassais a la petite cuillère.

- je devrais aller la chercher.

- non laisse lui du temps, il n'y a pas de dealer a vamps dans le coin.

- tu es sur?

- Ouai t'inquiètes, elle va se calmer et rentrer puis elle s'expliquera avec Bella et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

* * *

**Pov Alice.**

_Si je comprend bien elle voulait juste de moi pour ses pouvoirs, je compte si peux pour elle, je crois que j'ai qu'une seule chose à faire. Je me dirige alors vers la grotte, je ne pense pas que cette SHA quelque chose me réponde après toute suis pas une dryade moi, mais si j'ai bien comprit elle ne veut pas de moi. La seule solution que j'ai c'est de disparaître a jamais. Plus de souffrance, tant mieux, je pourrais peut être espérer retrouver la paix intérieur._

_Au bout de quelques minutes je suis devant cette satané grotte qui m'a fait perdre ma bien aimé. J'entre à l'intérieur et crie de toute mes forces._

- **SHAMI** ramène toi tout de suite, **SHAMI** , putain de merde, je vais te foutre le feu a ton putain de chaudron je vais te cramer ce trou tu va rien comprendre, plus jamais tu briseras des vies plus jamais.

_Alors que je commence a prendre l'essence a briquer qui je pense ne fera pas grand chose, le chaudron s'enflamme et SHAMI en sort. Au début je ne comprends rien, puis une force me soulève et là..._

* * *

**Et voilà , alors que pensez vous du comportement de Bella et du revirement de la situation. J'en avais besoin pour la suite où Bella expliquera en détails son passage à la grotte.**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	23. Réveil brutal !

**Merci pour vos Reviews. Voilà la suite.**

**on se retrouve comme toujours en bas. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pov Rosalie**

_Ça fait déjà plus de cinq heures qu'Alice n'a pas donné signe de vie, je commence réellement à m'inquiéter , il y avait tellement de colère et de désespoir dans ces yeux. Jamais je n'aurais du la laisser partir seule. Je n'arrive pas a comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre elles, le changement de comportement de Bella est incompréhensible. Je dois savoir le fond du problème. Justement elle arrive dans le salon, cette fois elle n'échappera pas à la confrontation, moi qui avait de l'estime pour elle._

_Bella arrive dans le salon en petite tenue, elle porte juste un boxer et une chemise qui visiblement appartient à ma sœur, ces cheveux sont humides signe qu'elle sort à peine de la douche._

- coucou tout le monde vous allez bien?

- comment oses tu?

- de quoi tu parles Rose?

- je sais pas d'un **_"oh oui Ali encore.."_** , tu veux d'autre phrases dans le genre ou ça ira.

- oh..

- oui Oh, je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous?

- Rose sans vouloir te manquer de respect ça concerne juste Ali et moi.

- Ali.. Ali.. Stop suffit tes mignons petits noms à l'égard de ma sœur. Tu te rends pas compte que tu l'as fait souffrir plus que de raisons. Ça fait plus de cinq heures qu'Alice est partie. J'avais de l'estime pour toi, tu viens de tomber bien bas.

- Rose je ne comprends pas, ça va bien avec ta sœur, il est vrai que hier nous avons un peu dérapé alors qu'on voulaient attendre, mais je ne vois pas ou est le mal, c'est ma compagne de vie après tout.

- tu ne vois vraiment pas ou est le mal, sérieux Bella qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Ben on a fait ..l'amour.. Puis on c'est endormies.

- et la dispute ?!

- de quoi tu parles.

- Alice est sortie en trombe, je l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, elle nous a raconté et je cite " on a baisé mais c'était juste pour que madame ait ses pouvoirs, elle ne m'aime pas. Je me casse j'ai besoin d'être seule. "

- je.. Ne comprends pas...

Rosalie regarde Bella de façon dubitative, Pablo décide de prendre la parole, pour connaître le fond du problème voyant Bella s'assoir sur le canapé une main porté a la bouche dans l'incompréhension totale.

- il c'est passé quoi dans la grotte ?

- que je me souvienne , dans le journal de ma grand mère il était marqué que si nous avions trouvé notre âme sœur nous devions nous rendre à la grotte ensemble. Quand nous sommes rentrés avec Ali.. Heu Alice , c'était sombre je n'y voyais rien, mais Alice m'a guidée, nous sommes arrivés à un chaudron , puis j'ai sentie une force m'attirer à lui, elle m'a lâché la main, le feu sous le chaudron à prit et SHAMI est sortie de celui ci, j'ai étais comme possédé, je pense que je lévitais c'est si irréel. Puis il me semble que SHAMI m'a expliqué comment obtenir une partie de mes pouvoirs par le biais de l'élévation.

- et comment tu sais si tu as atteint l'élévation?

- je sais pas je vais continuer de chercher dans le journal, on verra bien.

- et pour Alice on fait quoi? Reprend la jeune blonde.

- je vais aller la chercher dit le jeune homme.

* * *

_Pablo venait de quitter la pièce, Bella semblait complètement ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la situation. Elle tournait et retournait les pages, quand ces cheveux ont virés vers le blanc intense, et ces yeux ont prit une teinte violacé, elle était vraiment magnifique._

- Bella, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- **MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN A DONNE DE SA VIE POUR VOUS LE TEST EST VALIDÉ**.

- Que.. Quoi ?! Alice a donné de sa vie. Bella mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

Ces cheveux sont redevenus d'un noir intense, mais ces yeux sont restés violet, bien qu'ils aient prit une couleur très très foncé.

- Bella, Bella !

- heu .. Je sens les pouvoirs couler dans mes veines, je wouah c'est super..

- on a pas le temps, tu as dis qu'Alice avait donné de sa vie, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

- le test, je me souviens, **SHAMI** m'avait dit qu'il fallait que je perde ma moitié pour avoir accès à la première partie de mes pouvoirs. Mon dieu Alice.. Il faut qu'on aille a la grotte, je me rappelle de tout à présent, je ne voulais pas profiter d'Ali, mais SHAMI m'a poussée, elle m'a forcé a quémander du sexe, je n'avais plus le contrôle de moi, puis après on c'est disputé à vrai dire c'est SHAMI, qui c'est disputé avec Ali, la faisant sortir de ses gonds afin qu'elle refuse l'éternité et se donne la mort par désespoir. Mon dieu je viens de pousser Alice au suicide, il faut qu'on y aille.

- je vais appeler Pablo il est peut être près de la grotte. Va t'habiller on fonce.

* * *

**Pov Alice**.

_Alors que je commence a prendre l'essence a briquer qui je pense ne fera pas grand chose, le chaudron s'enflamme et SHAMI en sort. Au début je ne comprends rien, puis une force me soulève et là je me retrouve poussé par un souffle, mes jambes se plient en tailleur comme un ordre ,je suis au moins a un mettre du sol , je ne comprend rien, SHAMI, s'adresse alors à moi, dans une langue que je comprends contrairement à l'autre jour._

- décliner votre identité?

- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

- date de naissance vampirique.

- heu comment savez vous que je suis un vampire?

- c'est moi qui pose les questions, date de naissance vampirique.

- 17 mars 1920

- nom du créateur.

- Carlisle Cullen.

- nom de votre dryade.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- acceptez vous de mourir pour qu'elle ai ses pouvoirs.

- de toute façon a quoi bon être sur terre si on est rejeté par sa raison de vivre, je veux mourir et peu m'importe si elle a des pouvoirs ou pas.

- acceptez vous de mourir ici et maintenant oui ou non

- OUI , je veux mourir.

_Une douleur me prend à la poitrine , je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais rien ressenti, depuis ma mort a vrai dire. Je revis ma mort une deuxième fois mais ça sera la dernière. Une dernière vision de Bella et je me sens partir, mes paupières se ferment et je sens la mort m'embrasser pour un dernier tour. Mon âme est enfin libéré, une lumière blanche m'accueille et ma sœur se tient devant moi. Je la serre dans mes bras elle m'a tellement manqué. Ça y est je suis réellement morte enfin je suis libre, je n'ai plus a subir l'éternité._

* * *

Après le coup de fil de Rosalie, Pablo se dirige en courant à la grotte, mais son entrée est condamné sûrement suite à un éboulement.

_Je ne peux pas dégager la masse caillouteuse . Je tourne en rond depuis une bonne demi heure attendant l'arrivée des filles. Je n'ai pas finit d'y penser qu'elles arrivent en courant. Bella semble différente et rose vraiment paniquée._

- où est Alice? Demande la petite brune.

- a l'intérieur sûrement , mais comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas pu enlever les cailloux, c'est trop imposant.

-** NON ! ALI RÉPONDS MOI JE T'EN PRIE ALI...**

- ça ne sert à rien Bella c'est fini.

_Bella se dégage de mon étreinte, avec une force impressionnante, je suis pourtant un vampire, ses larmes coulent a flot elle s'agenouille devant ce qui fut l'entrée de la grotte, posant sa main sur les cailloux._

- oh ma Ali, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas moi, je ne t'ai pas dit tout ça. Je t'aime je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir eu la force de résister à **SHAMI**, si j'avais su je me serais laisser mourir, au lieu d'avoir ces pouvoirs qui me servent a rien.

_A la suite de ses paroles les cailloux se sont poussés d'eux même. Elle se relève à la hâte et se rue vers l'intérieur, on reste comme deux ronds de frites avec Pablo, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il c'est réellement passé. Elle ressort avec Alice dans ces bras et la dépose sur le sable. On s'approche d'elles, Bella se tient toujours au dessus du corps sans vie de ma sœur. Elle lui caresse le front , je sens toute la détresse dans ses yeux, sa voix, elle semble vraiment anéantie._

- Bella laisse moi la porter on va revenir a l'hôtel et prévenir Carlisle. Lui dit le jeune homme.

Alors qu'il se baisse a la hauteur d'Alice, pour la prendre dans ces bras, Bella le repousse assez violemment .

- **ne la touche pas ! Elle est a moi, je vais la porter jusqu'à notre chambre où elle se reposera, et quand elle aura dormi et repris des forces, elle se réveillera et ira très bien.**

- Bella , tu délires, tu sais bien qu'un vampire ne dort pas, elle a les yeux fermés, elle est morte pour de bon c'est fini, on va appeler la famille et la brûler comme on doit le faire.

- Pablo je t'adore mais approche d'Ali et je te promets que je t'ôtes la vie d'un claquement de doigt.

**Pov Rosalie **

_Je suis abasourdie par la dureté de ses paroles, mais malheureusement Alice nous a quitté pour de bon, Bella se baisse, et attrape ma sœur dans ses bras, ses larmes n'ont pas cessé de couler. Arriver à l'appartement , elle entre directement dans la chambre. Avec Pablo on a pas réussi a la raisonner. Elle ressort attrape le journal et retourne dans la chambre sans nous adresser un regard. Je prends mon téléphone et contact mon père pour lui faire par de la disparition de ma sœur. _

**TOC TOC..**

- je vais ouvrir c'est sûrement Carlisle.

Pablo se lève et ouvre la porte pour laisser rentrer mes frères et mes parents.

- oh ma chérie, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu. Ou est ta sœur demande Esmée.

- dans la chambre, Bella ne veut pas qu'on rentre.

- mais que c'est il passé ?

- venez je vais tout vous expliquer.

Emmet venait de s'approcher de sa femme qu'il prit dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse qu'il possède. Avant de rejoindre Carlisle, Esmée , Edward et Pablo dans le salon.

Rosalie expliqua en long large et en travers toute l'histoire. Toute la famille savait a présent qu'Alice avait donné sa vie pour que Bella soit sauvé.

Carlisle tente une approche en tapotant a la porte de la chambre.

- Bella s'il te plaît ouvre la porte.

- non laissez nous tranquille, Alice a besoin de repos.

- mais Alice était un vampire, un vampire ne dort pas. Elle est morte Bella. Tu dois te faire a l'idée.

Bella ouvre la porte et regarde Carlisle droit dans les yeux.

- ´lisle , elle n'est pas morte, elle se repose. Je vous interdit de dire qu'elle est morte vous m'entendez.

La porte claque avec force et Carlisle se résigne a retourner auprès de sa famille.

- que va t'on faire papa. Demande Edward.

- on va la laisser se calmer et on fera un enterrement digne d'Alice.

- mais on va attendre combien de temps. Reprit il.

- autant de temps qu'il faudra, elle fait partie de la famille, même si Alice n'est plus. Je n'arrive pas a y croire, je savais qu'elle l'aimait mais se donner la mort je ne comprends pas trop.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Bella refusait de laisser entrer quiconque dans la chambre, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait a l'intérieur. On passait le temps comme on pouvait. Bella n'est même pas sortie pour se restaurer, mais les bruits que l'on entendait était une preuve de sa présence.

**CRACK BOOM !**

Un violent bruit raisonne dans l'appartement , tout le monde se précipite vers la chambre, Carlisle ouvre la porte et nous restons bouches bées devant le spectacle qui s'offre a nous.

* * *

**Et voilà, je veux votre avis. Nous allons commencer a découvrir l'étendue de ces pouvoirs dans le prochain chapitre.**

**j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. **

**Bisou a tous.**

**T.**


	24. Un retour Fracassant

**Un petite suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pov Bella.**

_Mourir, elle ne peut pas mourir, elle ne peut pas me laisser seule, je lui interdit. Elle semble pourtant si paisible. Je l'ai déposé sur le lit, son visage d'ange m'ensorcelle._

- non , non, non, tu m'entends Ali tu dois te réveiller. J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, tu n'as pas le droit, pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée tu m'avais promis. Toi et moi ensemble.

_Je vais chercher le journal de ma grand mère, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour la faire revenir._

_Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je cherche en vain je ne trouve rien, mais c'est impensable pour moi de ne rien faire. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me remette les idées en place. Je me glisse alors sous la douche, je sens mes muscles qui sont sous tensions commencés a se délier sous l'eau brûlante. Mes mains sont posées de part et d'autre de la colonne de douche, cet appui me permet de fermer les yeux et de repenser a tout ce qui vient d'arriver. _

_En quelques mois m'a vie a complètement changé je suis passé d'une simple lycéenne sans histoire a une créature céleste liée à un vampire. J'ai des super pouvoirs, qui me servent à rien si je peux pas sauver mon amour. L'élévation que me sortait cette satané SHAMI , je t'en foutrais de l'élévation je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. Faut que je continue mes recherches. Je sors de la douche, enfile un short, et un débardeur. Je m'assoie sur le lit près de ma douce, il faut que je trouve. Je ne fais que tourner les pages, mais un passage attire mon attention._

" _**Nous croyons que les choses et les êtres sont comme nous les voyons, tout en peau, extérieure ou faussement intérieure, surface réfléchissant la lumière. Un homme de notre connaissance, nous savons que son corps a un envers, ou plutôt un endroit : sa propre vie et sa propre conscience, parce qu'il nous parle. Le matérialisme consiste à croire que 'tout est objet', 'tout est extérieur', 'tout est chose'. Il prend pour argent comptant le caractère 'surfaciel' de la perception visuelle et de la connaissance scientifique. Il prend pour endroit (right side) l'envers (wrong side) des êtres ». L'endroit est la conscience et le corps est cet envers de la conscience qui n'existe que dans la représentation d'une autre conscience**_."

_J'avoue que c'est un peu abstrait, mais je comprend que l'esprit peut être séparé du corps, donc le corps d'Alice est mort mais son esprit est toujours là, j'en suis sur. Je continue et un autre passage me confirme que j'ai la clé pour la faire revenir vers moi._

"_**Le sentiment le plus élevé que la Vie éprouve pour elle-même est l'amour, et c'est aussi l'expérience de la conscience d'unité avec tout ce qui est. Le Souverain Bien. En cela seulement le sentiment d'amour est parfait. De même que dans le blanc toutes les couleurs sont présentes, dans son unité, l'âme enveloppe tous les sentiments humains.**_"

_Je ferme les yeux et me concentre c'est mon âme sœur je sais que je peux y arriver. Je fais le vide dans ma tête, et laisse les sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle m'envahir, je la sens, je la vois son esprit me parle, je dois tout lui dire._

- Ali ma puce, je t'en prie reviens vers moi, j'ai besoin de toi ...

_Elle ne me réponds pas comme ci elle ne m'entendais pas. Je recommence en me concentrant plus fort, je lâche toute mon énergie, je sens la puissance de mes pouvoirs augmenter et je recommence._

- Ali , Ali, reviens vers moi , je ferais tout pour toi, je t'en prie.

Je la vois elle est si belle, elle se retourne.

- Bella, mais... Comment c'est possible, je suis..heu.. Je suis morte pour de bon, et tu vois je suis bien ici, j'ai retrouvé ma sœur, j'ai retrouvé ma place. Je pense que c'est mieux pour toi, pour nous...

- Ali tu es mon âme sœur, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça, on doit être ensemble

- ne t'inquiètes pas , nos âmes se retrouverons dans une prochaine vie sous une autre forme sûrement. Là tu dois vivre ta vie.

- alors c'est ça tu as passé 90 ans de ta vie à me chercher et maintenant que je suis là, tu ne veux plus te battre tu abandonnes.

- je suis désolé Bella...

_Je la vois s'éloigner, elle me quitte tout est fini. J'ouvre les yeux je transpire a profusion, son corps n'a pas bougé. Je sens mes pouvoirs bouillir en moi, j'ai envie d'exploser._

_Une force me pousse, mais je me retiens d'hurler, je l'ai perdu. Je la regarde, une dernière fois avant de tout abandonner et de rendre le corps a sa famille. Dans un dernier regard je lui caresse le front _

- je suis désolé pour tout Ali je t'aime tant... Repose en paix mon amour... Mes larmes coulent sur son visage lorsque je lui adresse un dernier baiser.

**CRACK BOOM !**

_Mes pouvoirs viennent d'exploser. Toute la famille accourt dans la chambre, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Alice en lévitation au dessus du lit enrobé d'une lueur aveuglante, sa poitrine se soulève dans un rythme régulier. Elle retombe sur le lit dans un bruit sourd. Les battements de sont cœur ont cessé , ses yeux s'ouvrent, elle se redresse et me prend dans ces bras._

- Bella, Tu m'as sauvé.

- Ali, ne me refais plus jamais ça tu m'entends. Je la serres dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendais bien que ce soit le cas.

Nous nous retournons vers la famille, mais ceux ci nous regardent d'un drôle d'air et c'est quand je regarde Alice dans les yeux que je commence a comprendre...

- Ali, tes yeux..

- et tu as vu les tiens?

* * *

**voilà le retour d'Alice, mais que c'est il réellement passé, et qu'ont leurs yeux. Réponse au prochain chapitre avec la suite du voyage et heu James...**

**Reviews si vous avez aimé. **

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	25. Entières

**Merci pour vos Reviews. La suite vous attends.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je me noie dans le regard de mon petit vampire qui m'hypnotise toujours autant, mais à ma grande surprise je ne croise plus ses yeux d'une couleur ocre, ils sont différents. Ses yeux ressemble à la pierre précieuse fluorite. Le temps c'est arrêté pour nous deux, alors que nos lèvres se rapprochent un raclement de gorge nous rappelle qu'on est pas seule dans notre chambre._

- hum hum...

_On se regarde pantoise un sourire aux lèvres, et se retournent devant les Cullen au grand complet ainsi que Pablo. D'une même voix nous leur adressons un petit._

- Désolé

- bien que je sois heureux de vous voir ensemble toute les deux , je crois que nous devrions avoir quelques explications.

Carlisle venait de nous le demander le plus calmement possible.

- ont arrivent repris Alice.

_Nous venions de nous lever et allions rejoindre la famille qui se tenait dans le salon, quand Alice se retourne et me fait face._

- Bella je me sens bizarre, bien , mais bizarre.

- ne t'inquiètes pas on va découvrir comment j'ai pu te ramener et surtout pourquoi tu n'as plus les mêmes yeux.

_Nous arrivons enfin dans le salon, Esmée accourt vers sa fille qui me lâche la main et lui fait une étreinte digne de ce nom._

- Oh Alice, j'ai eu si peur, on t'avait perdu et je n'aime pas perdre mes enfants.

- merci maman, ça va aller t'inquiètes pas.

Alors qu'elle relâche son étreinte, elle fixa Alice dans les yeux.

- Alice pourquoi es tu si chaude?

- Je ne sais pas.

La mère se rassoit encore perturbée par le changement de sa fille. Carlisle en bon chef de famille reprend. Alors que les filles s'assoient en face de tout le monde, Bella sur les genoux d'Alice. Cette soudaine proximité ravie tout le monde. Leur doigts sont entrelacés , on a la vague impression qu'enfin elles sont entières.

* * *

- pouvez vous nous expliquez ce qui vient de vous arriver. Alice on te croyait morte ! Pablo et Rosalie nous on raconté a peu près toute l'histoire de la grotte , la possession de Shami , la relation intime suivit de la dispute et enfin la mort d'Alice. Nous sommes arrivés en catastrophe, s'imaginant déjà le dernier regard que nous poserons sur Alice avant de la faire disparaître en cendres. Que c'est il passait dans cette chambre, Bella tu nous a empêché de rentrer, tu es restés cloîtré dedans durant de nombreux jours, tu ne t'es même pas nourrie , as tu pris ton traitement. Et vos yeux. Je suis complètement paumé et je pense que tout le monde est dans le même état que moi alors dites moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Alice reprend.

- la seule chose que je peux te dire et je pense qu'il va falloir être franche bien que certaines choses soient intimes.

_Elle me regarde pour avoir mon avis que je lui accorde par un large sourire._

- c'est que voilà...nous sommes allés dans cette fameuse grotte où Bella a pu discuter avec cette sorte de spectre la fameuse Shami, nous y sommes restés 24 heures, puis quand nous sommes rentrés , nous avons décidés de se reposer un peu avant de savoir ce qui c'était dit entre ce spectre et Bella, en sachant que je n'ai rien compris a leur échange. Avec Bella nous avons eu un petit moment d'égarement qui nous a tout droit conduit à une relation intime comme vous dites. Le truc c'est que Bella ... N'était pas vraiment Bella, elle a eu des mots un peu dur envers moi, qui m'ont profondément blessé, j'ai donc quittée la chambre prise d'une soudaine colère. J'ai marché pendant pas mal de temps pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis mes pieds m'ont ramené a cette grotte où de colère j'ai fais appel a Shami, pour avoir des explications sur le changement brutal de comportement de Bella. Le spectre m'a alors posé un tas de question, ma date de naissance, mon créateur, ma dryade... A la fin question ultime a savoir si j'accepté de mourir pour offrir a Bella ces pouvoirs. A vrai dire a ce moment là, je m'en moquais royalement de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, j'ai donc accepté...

- ça va Ali?

- Ouai.. Et je suis morte pour de vrai, pour de bon, il y avait cette lumière, je me sentais attirée par elle, je l'ai donc suivi, et j'ai vu...

- qu'as tu vu? Demande Ed

- j'ai vu May...

Elle venait de lâcher ces mots en regardant Pablo, qui ne savait plus où se mettre , gêné de la situation. Il se lève et s'apprête a partir quand Alice reprend.

- non Pab , reste. J'ai vu ma sœur, j'ai discuté avec elle, elle m'a dit que c'était son idée que tu n'étais pour rien dans sa disparition, qu'elle t'avais drogué a coup de somnifère pour ne pas que tu l'empêches d'accomplir ce qu'elle pensait être sa destiné.

- je suis désolé , si tu savais comme je m'en veux, elle me manque tellement.

- je sais, elle m'a dit que tu étais son âme sœur, je ne le savais pas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit.

- Je...Je sais pas, tu m'en voulais tellement, quand elle est morte de toute façon je suis mort avec elle.

- non tu n'es pas mort et c'est ça que je n'arrive pas a comprendre d'ailleurs. Tu n'es mort que quelques années plus tard, explique moi.

- mon cœur est mort avec elle. Et je ne suis pas mort parce qu'au moment où j'aurais du partir, on m'a appelé , pour me dire qu'elle était prisonnière d'un autre monde et que de ce fait je devais tout faire pour la retrouver, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi. Mais toi tu sais ou elle est alors dis moi.

- je ne sais pas , pour moi elle était dans cette lumière, j'étais morte je te rappelle.

- Ouai et tu es revenu différente a ce que je vois.

- je ne comprend pas .reprend Bella. Si tu n'es pas mort avec elle comment ce fait il que tu sois mon protecteur.

- je ne me souviens pas comment je suis devenu ton protecteur.

Tout le monde se regardait de façon dubitative, plus personne ne comprenait , personne n'osait interrompre ce doux silence.

* * *

**TOC TOC**

- qui cela peut bien être demande Bella.

- je vais aller voir nous dit Esmée.

Elle revient dans le salon accompagné d'une jeune fille qui n'est pas inconnu pour trois d'entre nous.

- **MAYLINE** ! Reprirent en coeur Bella, Alice et Pablo.

- bonsoir tout le monde.

- je .. Je comprend plus rien , comment vous vous connaissez vous quatre?demande Rosalie

- c'est.. C'est ma sœur reprend Alice les larmes aux yeux.

- c'est ma meilleure amie, continue Bella.

- c'est mon âme sœur termine Pablo.

Carlisle regarde tout ce beau monde avant de s'adresser a Alice.

- Alice ma chérie, tu pleures?

Elle touche ses yeux pour y recueillir ses larmes, abasourdi par ce qui lui arrive.

- je comprends plus rien, je ne suis pas censé, je... Suis je toujours un vampire?

- oui Ali, tu l'es toujours, je suis bien en vie, je suis toujours ta sœur, toi Bella je suis toujours ta meilleure amie,enfin j'espère et Pablo je te dois beaucoup d'explication.

- nous allons rentrer, et vous laisser tout les quatre. Il y a trop a éclaircir . Faites le tri et quand tout est compris expliquez nous. On rentre a Forks. Alice as tu assez d'argent?

- heu j'ai mes cartes de crédit, merci papa.

- tout le monde s'étreint et le calme revient dans le salon après leur départ.

_Je décide de rompre le silence qui devient pesant. Je suis toujours sur les genoux d'Ali, Pablo est assis en face de nous Mayline se tient a côté de lui laissant tout de même une certaine distance entre eux._

- May, comment se fait il que tu te trouves ici avec nous, alors que de une toi et moi on ne se parle plus depuis que tu as couché avec Matthew, que Pablo qui pourtant était constamment avec nous a Phoenix ne t'ai pas reconnu alors que tu es son âme sœur, et enfin a ce que j'ai compris tu es la vrai sœur de mon âme sœur a moi. Ça fait beaucoup de chose a expliquer et je pense que nous avons tous besoin de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

- je.. Je savais que vous étiez là, parce que j'ai parlé à Ali quand elle était dans le monde des limbes. Je devais savoir où vous vous trouviez pour la sauver si tu n'arrivais pas a atteindre l'élévation pour la sauver.

- comment tu sais tout ça.

- je suis aussi un être céleste au cas ou tu ne le sais pas.

- et tu es quoi?

- je suis comme toi Bella une dryade.

- mais .. Je croyais que j'étais la dernière?

- c'est normal Pablo me pensait morte.

- mais alors on a les mêmes pouvoirs toi et moi.

- non, c'est spécifique a chaque dryade. Je possède le pouvoir de confusion, ce qui m'a permit de garder mon apparence sans que Pablo ne se rende compte que c'était moi.

Pablo se lève d'un coup et regarde Mayline de façon colérique .

- pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi m' avoir fait ça. J'ai souffert de ta disparition , tu viens de passer 18 ans de ta vie a mes côtés sans me dire que c'était toi tu te rends compte. Mais comment tu as pu...

- je devais le faire Pab, tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert moi aussi, tu étais si proche pourtant je ne pouvais pas te dire et chéri tu me reconnais c'est moi ton Bear Cub. J'ai étais obligé de disparaître pour que la prophétie ait lieu . Il le fallait Pablo. Tu devais devenir le protecteur de Bella. Je savais déjà qui elle serait, je savais qu'elle était liée a ma sœur, c'est la prophétie tu m'entends.

Il se rassoit et la prend dans ces bras.

- je t'aime tellement je suis désolé, si tu savais comment ça a était dur pour moi de te voir avec d'autres filles. Ne le prend pas mal Bella , je savais déjà que tu appartenais à ma sœur.

- mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.

- tu devais l'apprendre par toi même pour obtenir tes pouvoirs. Lors de la fête de ton départ, quand tu es rentrée dans ma chambre, en réalité tu n'as rien vu, j'ai brouillé ton esprit, je n'ai jamais couché avec Matthew, tu devais souffrir pour repartir sur de bonnes bases a Forks où je savais que tu allais rencontrer Ali.

- et pour ma maladie , tu le savais aussi?

- non, d'ailleurs je pense que tu es guéris. Ali ça va? Tu m'a pas l'air bien.

- oh , je viens juste d'apprendre que ma sœur que je croyais morte il y a plusieurs décennies est en faite en parfaite santé, qu'elle connaissait déjà ma moitié, et que ... je suis quoi moi maintenant. Je ne suis plus froide comme avant, je pleure, j'ai des yeux de couleurs différente et je crois que j'ai faim.

- tu es une hybride, pour le moment. Mi vampire-mi dryade. Tu gardes tes capacités de vampires, ta force, ton ouïe, ta rapidité, mais tu en as perdu aussi. une partie de toi est dryade, d'où la couleur de tes yeux, spécifiques a ton âme sœur, les yeux de Bella sont complémentaires au tiens.

Tu ressentiras la fatigue, mais tu n'auras besoin que de deux a trois heures de sommeil, tu devras te nourrir comme un humain, mais tu peux également te nourrir de sang comme avant. Si tu adoptes une alimentation humaine, ton cœur va recommencer a battre et ta température sera dite normale comme avant 37°, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que ta peau a reprit une couleur dorée comme avant. Tu peux pleurer,bailler, bronzer, respirer, tes fonctions vont reprendre peu a peu. Tu vas être fatigué pendant un certain temps mais ça ira de mieux en mieux.

Si tu continues ton alimentation vampirique, tu redeviendras froide et ton cœur ne se remettra pas a battre, tu gardera dans ce cas là l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs vampiriques, donc pas de fatigue , pas de sommeil ça va de soit. C'est a toi de choisir. Dans les deux cas toi et Bella êtes désormais liés et immortelles, vous avez l'éternité. Tu as 24 h pour choisir ta condition définitive .Une fois le délais dépassé tu devras m'en informer et c'est moi qui sera chargé de t'insuffler le reste de tes pouvoirs si tu acceptes la condition d'hybride ou de vampire.

- attends je comprends pas tout. Si je décide de rester vampire, je ne serais plus hybride?

- tout a fait, tu dois choisir entre devenir hybride et combiner pouvoir vampirique et dryade ou sinon tu restes vampire. C'est ton choix.

- mais si je veux être hybride.

- dans ce cas là tu devras te refaire a l'idée de redevenir un peu humaine..

- mais je reste vampire c'est bien ça?

- oui tu gardes toutes tes capacités sauf celle du sommeil et de la fatigue, mais comme je t'ai dis tu n'auras besoin que de deux a trois heures de sommeil par nuit.

- ok ok , je crois que je vais aller marcher un peu.

_Je me lève pour laisser Alice se lever, je la sens totalement perdue, je ne sais pas qu'elle choix elle va faire._

- Ali , je viens avec toi.

- non ma puce j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule je dois prendre une décision qui n'ai pas facile.

- comme tu veux.

- Alice tu as jusqu'à 8 h demain matin, c'est l'heure a laquelle tu es revenue a toi.

- ok je serais la.

_Elle nous regarde tous et quitte l'appartement sans même m'embrasser. Je m'inquiètes pour elle._

- Bella ça va aller , c'est a elle de choisir, on ne peut rien y faire. En espérant qu'elle face le bon choix.

- tu ne lui a pas dis que son choix devait être bon ou pas!

- si elle choisie d'être hybride alors vous sauverez le monde, si elle veut rester simple vampire dans ce cas là, le monde tel qu'on le connaît disparaîtra.

- Qu'entends tu par disparaîtra?

- maintenant qu'Alice est réveillé tu devrais consulter le journal de ta famille , la suite a du s'écrire.

- la suite?

- oui suivant les décisions prises après s'être liée le journal te dicte la suite.

- tu veux dire que la vie du monde dépend de nous.

- je sais c'est insensé, irréel mais pourtant c'est bien vrai.

_Je me lève pour rejoindre ma chambre après avoir embrassé Mayline et Pablo, je pense qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver et de mettre les choses a plat. Je croise les doigts pour qu'Alice fasse le bon choix._

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre. Après relecture complète de ma fic je me suis aperçu que des fois il manquait des mots, je suis désolé, je crois que des fois sa merde un peu a la publication, parce qu'avant de publier je relie et tout les mots y sont.**

**l´histoire prend un autre tournant, j'espère vraiment que vous appréciez des Reviews je serais contente d'avoir votre avis.**

**a très vite.**

**T.**


	26. Décisions

**Coucou tout le monde voilà la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Pov Alice**

_Je crois que j'ai du mal a encaisser tout ce qui se passe, j'ai ma sœur, je l'ai retrouvé, elle est là. Ça fait 18 ans qu'elle vit au près de ma Bella, et là aujourd'hui elle me demande de faire un choix. Mais je dois choisir quoi moi. Ça fait plus de 90 ans que je suis un vampire, et là on me demande de changer. J'ai peur d'être rejeté par ma famille, mais je dois faire mon choix seule c'est bien ça le problème. Je me dirige vers la plage et m'assoie sur le sable. Les vagues viennent mourir sur le sable, le soleil crache ses derniers rayons et ma peau brille comme un diamant. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne. Le refrain de l'eau m'apaise comme jamais. Je reste là à me noyer dans mes pensées._

**Pov Bella**

_Depuis qu'Alice est partie, je croise les doigts pour qu'elle prenne la bonne décision, j'applique les conseils de May, j'attrape le journal et l'ouvre. Je vais directement à la dernière page, mais celle ci reste blanche. Je le jette sur le lit, et me couche. Je pense a Alice, je crois que je vais aller marcher un peu moi aussi, j'ai une très forte envie de courir. J'enfile un débardeur blanc, un pantacourt version jogging, les lunettes, l'iPod, et enfin les baskets. Je sors de la chambre et remarque que Pablo et May sont toujours en train de discuter sur le canapé. Ça me fait plaisir de voir Pablo avec le sourire , il a vraiment l'air heureux. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour passer inaperçu, mais c'est peine ratée._

- Bella, où tu vas?

- je vais courir, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.

- je vais venir avec toi.

- non Pab, je me sens bien j'ai envie de courir seule.

- Bella tu as pu lire la suite?

- Nan, rien c'est écrit, mais bon je l'ai pris avec moi, juste au cas ou.

- demande lui, il répondra.

- Que ... Comment?

- écrit lui ce que tu veux savoir, il te répondra.

- si tu as un problème, tu m'appelles?

- tout vas bien se passer t'inquiètes. Aller je file.

_Je venais de claquer la porte , le journal était dans mon sac a dos que j'ai pris avant de partir, j'y ai glisser une bouteille d' eau,musique en route , je quitte l'hôtel dans une petite foulée, mes pieds me dirigent vers la plage,l'air marin me fera sûrement du bien. Je cours,la musique vide mon esprit je me sens bien,j'aperçois une silhouette que je reconnaitrais entre mille, ma puce, ma Alice. Je m'approche d'elle, et m'assoie juste derrière un peu en retrait, elle a l'air très préoccupé, mais pourtant, je sens qu'elle a envie de me demander quoi faire._

- Bella, je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Elle se retourne légèrement pour accrocher mon regard, et reprend.

- aide moi

- je ne peux pas, toi seule peu prendre la décision, mais quoi que tu choisisses je te soutiendrais.

- qu'est ce que je suis censé comprendre. J'ai vécu comme un vampire pendant 90 ans, et là, on me demande de changer du tout au tout. Et si ma famille me rejète, et si je ne me fais pas a redevenir humaine. J'ai perdue toutes ces habitudes, je ne sais plus ce que c'est de manger, de dormir, respirer ou être essoufflé après avoir couru. je sais pas si je serais capable de tenir de m'y habituer.

Je l'encercle de mes bras collant mon corps au sien, ma tête repose sur son épaule, elle fixe a nouveau l'horizon.

- si tu choisies l'hybride, je serais là pour te réapprendre tout ce que tu veux, je serais là quand tu aura mal au ventre en mangeant trop, je serais là si tu tombes malade. Je serais toujours près de toi. Maintenant si tu décides de rester vampire, je serais toujours là, et j'espère que tu sera près de moi en cas de besoin.

- je ne peux plus te quitter, mes sentiments pour toi ne font que grandir.

Elle tourne légèrement sa tête et m'embrasse a la commissure de mes lèvres.

- je t'aime Bella, je sais que ces mots te font peur, mais je t'aime je voulais juste que tu le saches.

- oh , mais je le savais, sinon tu n'aurais pas traverser la moitié de la terre pour me retrouver. On marche un peu avant de rentrer?

- Ouai si tu veux.

Nous nous levons, elle entrelace ces doigts aux miens , et nous marchons devant un coucher de soleil magnifique. Nous ne disons plus rien et arrivons enfin a l'hôtel. Nous remontons dans l'appartement et nous trouvons celui ci vide. Un mot se trouve sur la porte du frigo quand je m'approche de celui ci pour me servir un petit jus d'orange.

* * *

"**Sommes partis diner. Bisou a vous deux"** Pab et May.

Alice se rapproche de moi, et me sort de mes pensées.

- il y a personne !

- Ouai ils sont partis diner ! Dis tu étais au courant pour Pablo et Mayline ? Je.. Je veux dire avant.

- Nan, et pour tout te dire je m'en contrefiche royalement.

- sérieux Alice, c'est ta sœur.

La colère commençait a grimper au plus haut dans le corps d'Alice.

- ma sœur est morte je te rappelles.

- heu non et tu l'as bien vu aujourd'hui.

- ELLE EST **MORTE** JE TE DIS !

- mais que.. Comment tu peux dire ça Ali C'est ta sœur.

- mets toi a ma place deux petites secondes, je suis un vampire un putain de vampire qui a passer quasiment un siècle a pleurer la mort de sa sœur et ce soir j'apprends qu'elle est en vie, et en plus que son soit disant protecteur est son âme sœur. Ha oui j'oubliais c'est ta meilleure amie. Alors dis moi Bella comment tu réagirais a ma place !

Elle venait de cracher son venin comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant .

- je ne te reconnais plus... Où est passé la gentille fille que j'ai rencontré et dont je suis tombé amoureuse.

- il est là le problème, tu ne me connais pas Bella, tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je n'ai pas toujours étais la gentille Alice de la fratrie Cullen, tu as oublié je viens d'un asile de fou, j'y ai grandi là bas.

- **STOP ! ÇA SUFFIT !**

- quoi tu n'acceptes pas la vérité, tu es liées à un monstre Bella et plus vite tu t'en apercevras mieux sa sera.

- Alice, j'ai dis STOP. Je ne veux plus entendre pareil ineptie sortir de ta bouche, tu n'es pas un monstre..

- et..

- Tais toi et écoutes moi jusqu'au bout, tu n'es pas un monstre. Je comprends que ta sœur est pu te manquer à ce point , mais elle a fait ça pour la prophétie, tu ne peux pas la blâmer de tout les mots ou de tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé. Ce n'est pas elle qui t'a placé dans un asile à ce que je sache et puis si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle est "morte" quand tu étais déjà un vampire, tu ne la détestait pas pour autant. Elle a accepté ta condition de vampire, elle t'a protégé pour le bien de la prophétie. Crois tu vraiment qu'elle n'était pas au courant de qui et comment tu allais devenir un vampire, crois tu vraiment qu'elle ne savait pas que j'allais exister et t'appartenir. Elle a tout quitter, toi , Pablo. Elle a autant souffert que toi de son absence. Toi tu as eu une famille, elle n'avait personne. Bien sur ça fait 18ans qu'elle vit près de Pablo, mais ne crois tu pas qu'elle a assez souffert comme ça. Elle c'est sacrifiée pour toi, moi, pour nous, tu comprends !

- dis plutôt qu'elle n'a fait ça que pour sa soit disant prophétie qui d'ailleurs n'est peut être que chimère. Elle nous a pas dit de quoi en ressortait cette chose alors pourquoi je devrais la croire.

- parce que la prophétie existe et que je sais de quoi il en est. Je l'ai eu en main.

- dis moi alors !

- je ne peux pas, ça influencerais ton choix concernant ta condition.

- tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Prisent dans leur vive discussion, elles n'on pas remarqué la présence de Mayline et Pablo .

- elle ne peut pas te le dire Alice ! Reprit sa sœur

- dans ce cas là, j'ai fais mon choix.

- Ali, il te reste encore des heures pour prendre ta décision.

- ça change quoi, que je te le dise maintenant ou après.

- comme tu veux après tout c'est ton choix, mais sache une chose une fois prise, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Si tu décidés de me le dire maintenant elle ne sera effective qu'à 8h .Si tu changes d'avis entre temps, il ne sera plus de mon ressort pour faire tourner la balance et je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comme faire. Tu as bien compris l'enjeu?

- oui

Bella commence à avoir les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux, un mauvais pressentiment plane au dessus de sa tête. Elle parle une dernière fois a Alice avant que celle ci ne se prononce.

- Alice, tu es vraiment sûre de ton choix, tu ne veux pas réfléchir encore un peu.

- non Bella ma décision est prise

- Alice dis moi de quoi il en est. Demande sa sœur.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardent avec de la terreur dans les yeux, Alice est dans un état tel qu'ils ne savent que trop bien sa réponse.

- je veux rester vampire !

- alors tu n'as plus rien a faire ici. Dit Bella

- que ..quoi, tu m'avais dis que tu me soutiendrais quelque soit ma décision.

- tu as fais ton choix sur de mauvaises raisons, va t'en Alice, toi et moi n'a plus lieux d'être a partir de maintenant.

- a..attends tu me largues?

- oui, fous le camp tout de suite, oublies moi !

- mais je peux pas t'oublier je t'aime

- casse toi de là tout de suite je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Alice en colère part dans la chambre et jette ses affaires dans son sac, elle revient dans la cuisine où se trouve ses papiers avec son passeport sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur et de Pablo.

Elle regarde une dernière fois vers Bella et s'adresse a elle.

- tu es sûre, tu veux que je sorte de ta vie.

- je suis aussi sûre que toi.

- alors adieu Bella

- adieu et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir.

Mayline essaye de reprendre les reines de la discussion.

- écoutez les filles, vous allez vous calmer, on va en discuter calmement .

- oh mais il n'y a rien a dire Swan a déjà tout dit, et puis au moins il n'y aura plus de cachoteries a faire vu que je ne serais plus là.

- et tu attends quoi?

- Bella !

- non May, elle a raison je m'en vais.

- Ali, je t'en pris, ce sont tes pouvoirs qui essayent de prendre le dessus, vous vous disputez pour rien, vous vous aimez alors tu vas poser ton sac et vous allez discuter, je ne peux pas vous laisser vous séparer pour des conneries.

-on a jamais était ensemble, on a juste comment tu dis Swan , ha oui " baiser" , ça ne signifiait rien pour elle. Sur ce petite sœur je me tire.

* * *

Elle essaye de la retenir une dernière fois mais Alice, se dégage et quitte l'appartement à la hâte. Bella est en larme, elle tombe dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- chuut... Calme toi, elle va revenir, j'en suis sûre.

- non May c'est finit, on est trop différente pour s'aimer.

- j'ai vu que la prophétie aller se réaliser, ça signifie qu'elle va revenir

- elle ne reviendra pas, et la prophétie va bien se réaliser je suis d'accord, mais sans elle.

- c'est impossible, si Alice ne devient pas une hybride, on aura pas assez de pouvoir.

- c'est possible. Fais moi confiance.

- Bella la prophétie parle d'une hybride et d'une dryade, qui empêche l'ouverture du monde des abysses.

- la prophétie te dit aussi qu'il te faut une dryade et son âme sœur, a ce que je sache, tu en est une est Pablo et ton âme sœur, donc c'est bon.

- non tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on a besoin d'Alice et de votre lien, c'est inévitable.

- pas si le lien entre Alice et moi n'existe pas.

- mais vous vous êtes trouvés, vos âmes se sont reconnus, tu vois bien ton tatouage aurais tu oublié?

- j'ai une solution.

- et d'où tu sors ta solution.

- je t'ai mentis tout a l'heure. Le journal m'a parlé. Pour faire court je lui ai demandé quoi faire si Alice venait a ne pas faire le bon choix, tu vois comme quoi je connais ta sœur. Bref je dois me délié d'Alice, pour que toi et Pablo puissiez accomplir la prophétie.

- mais... Tu ne peux pas a moins qu'une de vous deux meurt... non Bella tu ne peux pas te sacrifier, Alice ne s'en remettrais pas.

- je ne te parles pas d'Alice là, elle a fait son choix je fais le mien.

- non je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

- écoutes moi bien, je pense que tu t'es suffisamment sacrifier pour nous tous, il est temps que tu sois heureuse, que vous soyez heureux. J'ai eu ma chance.

- mais tu n'as que 18 ans tu n'a rien vécu de la vie.

- ne t'inquiètes pas c'est suffisant pour moi.

Bella les prends dans ces bras, et après un câlin, reprend.

- je vais vous expliquer maintenant, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Voilà la procédure pour se délier de son âme sœur est de détruire le lien qui nous unis et dans notre cas Ben c'est le tatouage. Je vais donc devoir le retirer a l'aide de cette dague, que j'ai trouvé dans mon sac après avoir demandé des explications au journal. Une fois la peau tatoué complètement décollé de ma chair, je... Pour faire court je mourrais. C'est a ce moment là, qu'Alice verra le sien disparaître et hop, nous n'existeront plus en tant que nous. A partir de là, tu devras récupérer mes pouvoirs, pour cela il te suffira de demander au journal, tu y aura accès vu que t'es une dryade. Une fois mes pouvoirs en ta possession, vous devrez partir pour l'écosse, où tu accéderas a la dernière partie de mes pouvoirs. Des questions avant de commencer?

- Alice, je lui dis quoi?

- rien , elle ne se souviendra pas de moi.

- et.. Heu.. Ton corps on en fait quoi ? Demande le jeune homme un peu gêné de la situation.

- dans la grotte de SHAMI, une fois déposé dedans et vous dehors elle se refermera, donc pas de souci personne ne retrouvera mon corps. Avant de commencer, je voudrais vous remerciez pour tout vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, j'ai vraiment eu la chance de vous connaître. Pab, prend bien soin d'elle.

- fais moi confiance.

- allez c'est partie, je vous aime.

- nous aussi.

Bella approche la dague de son avant bras, et commence a découper le tour du tatouage. Cela prend quelque minute. Un dernier regard envers ces amis et elle décolle entièrement la peau de sa chair. Elle s'effondre.

Pendant ce temps a l'aéroport.

" embarquement porte 2 vol numéro 2343 en direction de port Angeles États Unis"

Enfin je vais pouvoir rentrer a Forks et reprendre ma vie normalement. Oulà qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, ma tête me tourne, je m'effondre.

* * *

- madame, madame, vous m'entendez.

- hein, heu.. Oui.. Mais ou je suis?

- madame, vous vous êtes évanouis, vous êtes a l'aéroport d'Heraklion en Grèce.

- mais qu'est ce que je fou en Grèce.

- d'après votre billet vous deviez repartir vers port Angeles États Unis.

- et j'y vais de ce pas.

- j'ai le regrets de vous annoncer que l'avion a déjà quitter le tarmac .

- pff...

- on peut vous réserver un vol pour jeudi 17h.

- quoi mais c'est dans deux jours. Je vais me débrouiller.

- très bien, je vous laisse sortir dans ce cas. Au revoir madame.

- merci au revoir.

J'attrape mon téléphone et appelle la seule personne capable de me dire ce que je fais ici. Elle réponds au bout de deux sonneries .

- allo

- rose c'est Alice, j'ai un souci.

- quoi qu'est ce qui se passe c'est Bella?

- bé quoi ?! Écoutes je te la fais courte, je me suis évanouies, je me réveille en Grèce, la dernière chose que je me rappelle c'est toi et moi dans les boutiques de port Angeles.

- attends t'es pas sérieuse j'espère.

- si et vu que j'ai pas d'avion pour rentrer , tu penses que Carlisle pourrais venir me chercher.

- mais Alice ,on t'a quitté, i peine quelques heures? Après ton réveil , ta sœur et quand je dis ta sœur je te parle de Mayline nous a rejoint pour tout nous expliquer.

- ma sœur mais comment tu connais son nom , j'en ai jamais parler.

- Alice tu ne te rappelles de rien de ce dernier mois passé en Grèce.

- quoi ça fait un mois que je suis ici. Je.. Rose je comprend rien.

- ou est Bella?

- mais c'est qui ça je connais personne de ce nom.

- Bella,ton âme sœur, ta moitié, la femme de ta vie.

- la quoi ?! Non tu déconnes, je sais que j'ai pas trouvé mon âme sœur, je me sentirais pas aussi vide. Et puis j'aurais un tatouage et vu que je n'ai rien ...Tu me fais une blague c'est ça hein...

- écoutes Alice retourne a l'hôtel on va revenir.

- mais quel hôtel?

- hôtel Orion région de Matala.

- et je fais quoi après ?

- tu montes au dernier étage il n'y a qu'un appartement, tu toques et tu parles a Bella, et a ta sœur, nous on fait aussi vite que l'on peut.

- très bien à plus

- à plus

Au même moment à l'hôtel Bella est étalée de tout son corps sur le sol, gisant dans une marre de sang qui ne cesse de s'intensifier. Dans sa chute le couteau c'est plantée dans son abdomen.

- Pab, tu ... Tu t'en occupes, je peux pas.

- Ouai pas de problème.

Alors qu'il se penche sur le corps, il remarque que Bella respire toujours.

- May , elle est en vie

- Que..quoi, vite attrape là et pose là sur le lit il faut qu'on la soigne au plus vite. Je ne comprends pas , la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'on va tout faire pour la sauver.

une fois Bella allongée sur le lit, May s'emploie a désinfecter le bras et a le bander. Quand elle retire la dague et le débardeur, elle remarque que la plaie est bien plus importante que ce qu'elle pensait.

- Pab, je vais avoir besoin de plus de compresse, de désinfectant et un kit de suture, tu crois que tu peux me trouver ça.

- je fonce.

Alice vient d'arriver en bas de l'hôtel et se fait bousculer par un jeune homme.

- vous pouvez pas regardez ou vous aller

- désolé je suis pressé... Alice t'es revenue.

- Pab..Pablo tu... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là

- écoutes j'ai pas le temps, il en va de la vie de Bella, je suis si heureux que tu es changé d'avis.

- je comprends rien ça doit faire au moins 80 ans que je t'ai pas vu.

- Quoi.. Mais on c'est vu il y a quoi deux heures

- je...

Le jeune homme attrape son téléphone.

- allo

- May, on a un très gros problème...

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi? Reviews...**

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	27. Conséquences

**100 Reviews Whaouh, je pensais pas qu'il y aurais autant d'engouement autour de ma fic. Ça fait super plaisir, et en plus ça motive.**

**voila une petite suite.**

**Bonne lecture**.

* * *

Alice est chamboulée, elle arrive enfin devant la porte , mais elle n'ose pas frapper. Finalement elle toque.

Mayline, arrive en courant à la porte et l'ouvre à la hâte. Elle se retrouve devant sa sœur.

- Ali je suis contente que tu te sois décidé a revenir, c'était vraiment ridicule cette dispute...

- wouah... Premièrement je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, deuxièmement je te croyais morte, troisièmement pourquoi es tu plein de sang.

- ce n'est pas le mien c'est celui de Bella.

- on arrête pas de m'en parler mais je ne sais pas qui c'est.

- écoutes , elle est en train de mourir, mais on doit la sauver , maintenant que tu es revenu, on va essayer de changer la donne, pour que tu deviennes hybride...

- hybride?

- j'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, le sort de Bella a bien fonctionné, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien. Suis moi, il faut qu'on s'occupe d'elle et qu'on essaye d'arrêter l'hémorragie , j'espère que Pablo va pas tarder.

Les deux sœurs partent en direction de la chambre. L'état de Bella a empirée, elle ne cesse de perdre du sang , Mayline a du mal a stopper l'hémorragie.

- heu, je.. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je suis un vampire, et là... Il..il y a énormément de sang.

- je sais que tu ne feras rien , c'est ton âme sœur, son sang sent divinement bon mais tu ne le désires pas. Approches toi il faut que tu m'aides.

- ok, il lui est arrivé quoi à cette fille.

- je vais te le dire, tu devais faire un choix et je remarque qu'on à plus beaucoup de temps, je vois que tes yeux sont redevenus ocre...

- pourquoi tu parles de mes yeux, ils sont comme ça depuis longtemps.

- non il y a encore quelques heures tu les avais fluorite, ça t'allais plutôt pas mal. Je t'explique rapidement. Il existe une prophétie dans laquelle, doivent intervenir quatre êtres liés. Ils doivent empêcher l'ouverture du monde des abysses. Ce qu'il c'est passé c'est qu'on ta demandé de faire un choix sur ta condition, et vu qu'on ne t'avais rien dit sur la prophétie, pour ne pas t'influencer dans ton choix, tu t'es violemment disputé avec Bella. Elle t'a demandé de partir, on va dire que vous vous êtes séparés, vos propos étaient assez blessant autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Sachant que tu voulais rester vampire, Bella c'est sacrifié pour que Pablo et moi réalisons la prophétie, et je dois dire que son sort est plus qu'efficace.

- attends, tu parles de quatre êtres liés mais comment ça lié?

- je suis une dryade, tout comme Bella. Pablo qui était mon protecteur et qui est celui de Bella suite à ma disparition est mon âme sœur. Tu es l'âme sœur de Bella et ma sœur. Pour faire court on est tout les quatre liés d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- ok , mais quand tu dis sacrifié , tu veux dire...

- elle a fait ça pour toi, par amour. En se retirant le tatouage de votre lien, avec cette dague, le lien était rompu, et sur toi il disparaîtrait, elle nous avait dis que tu te souviendrais pas d'elle, mais je pensais pas que tu ne te souviennes de rien du tout.

- May j'ai ce que tu m'a demandé.

- super, Alice, attrape des compresses, faut qu'on désinfecte sa plaie.

- le tatouage était sur le ventre?

- non sur le bras seulement quand elle a l'a enlevé, elle est tombé sur la dague d'où la perforation.

- ok ok.

Alice pose sa main sur le linge et fait pression, pendant que Mayline prépare le kit de suture.

- May si je veux la sauver, je dois devenir heu.. Hybride c'est ça?

- oui mais le problème c'est que tu as décidé de rester vampire .

- et alors je peux changer, je veux pas qu'elle meurt si elle et moi...´fin tu comprends.

- c'est pas aussi facile et je sais pas comment renverser la vapeur.

- quoi tu...tu n'a rien?

- non Bella m'a dit que je devais récupérer ces pouvoirs quand elle serait morte, mais comme tu peux le constater elle est toujours parmi nous.

Bella transpire a grosse goutte alors que Mayline commence a la suturer. Face a ce spectacle Alice passe sa main sur le front de Bella et lui chuchote quelques mots.

- aller Isabella tu n'a pas le droit de me quitter si tu es mon âme sœur, pourquoi tu as fais ça, pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliqué entre nous. D'abord tu tombes malade, je te fuis, on se retrouve et ça recommence. On dirait qu'on a installé un petit jeu du chat et de la souris toi et moi.

- Alice comment tu l'a appelé?

- Beh Isabella pourquoi?

- le truc c'est qu'on ne t'a pas dit son nom en entier.

- je.. Comment c'est possible.

- je crois que votre lien finalement est indestructible, je ne t'ai pas parler du je te quitte je reviens et tu viens de lui en parler, même sa maladie. Je crois que dès que tu la touches tout te reviens.

- tu tu crois

- touches la

Je repose ma main sur son front et la caresse tendrement.

- ma puce, ne m'abandonne pas, s'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi. Ma douce Bella...

- Ali regarde ton bras

- le ... Oh.. Le tatouage, May je me souviens de tout, mais comment c'est possible, enlève lui son bandage vite, je veux voir.

Mayline s'exécute, en retirant le bandage, le tatouage est revenu plus aucune trace de la boucherie qui a eu lieu il y a quelques heures. La plaie de l'abdomen ne se ferme pas et Mayline doit finir de suturer.

- pourquoi ça se ferme pas a l'abdomen.

- je sais pas Ali.

- dis moi je fais comment maintenant pour devenir hybride.

- il est 5 h on à plus que trois heures, je sais pas quoi faire.

- fais lui un pansement , je vais chercher le journal peut être que..

Elle revient avec et le tend a sa sœur. Elle repose sa main sur le front de Bella.

- May elle est brûlante la fièvre augmente on fait quoi.

- couche toi près d'elle avec ta température tu devrais lui faire un peu descendre. On a un soucis je peux pas ouvrir le journal.

- mais tu es une dryade, tu devrais pouvoir.

- essayes toi.

- l'autre fois il c'est refermé sur mes doigts.

- Ouai mais c'était avant de consommer.

Devenant toute rouge Alice reprend.

- oui c'est vrai.

Elle attrape le journal , mais celui ci résiste.

- je n'y arrive pas.

- faudrait qu'on arrive a te remettre dans la situation du choix.

- facile a dire mais je fais ça comment.

Pablo vient de rentrer dans la chambre.

- embrasse là, on vient de voir que votre amour était si puissant qu'elle n'est pas morte et qu'à son contact tout t'est revenu. Alors embrasse la.

Alice se penche sur les lèvres de Bella.

- aller ma puce aide moi

La sensation des lèvres de Bella électrise la vampire, elle se retire au bout de quelques secondes.

- Whaouh je sens le pouvoir , c'est insensé que ça soit aussi simple.

- tes yeux Ali, ils ne sont plus ocre.

- mais vert reprend le jeune homme.

- et je suis censé comprendre quoi?

- que c'est peut être la clé. Essaye d'ouvrir le journal.

La jeune fille reprend le livre dans ces mains et celui ci s'ouvre.

- je .. Je fais quoi, c'est trop simple Mayl c'est pas normal.

- va a la fin et pose lui une question.

- je demande quoi?

- demande lui pour toi.

- Nan je veux sauver Bella, tout est de ma faute si j'avais pas étais aussi borné rien ne serait arrivé. Journal comment sauver Bella ?

** " seul l'amour peut la sauver"**

- et je suis censé faire quoi avec ça moi. Je suis là, le tatouage aussi et c'est pas pour autant qu'elle se réveille.

- demande lui pour toi?

- journal comment je deviens hybride ?

** " seul ton cœur décide"**

- Arf, mon cœur mais il bat plus. Comment il peut décider.

- il ne bat plus pourtant tu l'aimes, faut chercher.

Le couple part dans le salon continuer ces recherches pendant qu'Alice reste au près de Bella en essayant de comprendre. Elle se blottie contre le corps brûlant, elle commence a en ressentir les effets bien qu'un vampire ne soit pas sensible aux changements de températures.

- puce je t'en prie aide moi, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser, on à plus beaucoup de temps,pour que je devienne hybride, j'ai la sensation que si je ne le fais pas dans le temps imparti tu mourras, j'ai besoin de te parler ma puce. Aide moi je t'en supplie.

- Ali, j'ai trouvé, tu dois aller a la grotte et parler a SHAMI. Fonce tu n'as plus une minute a perdre.

Elle embrasse Bella sur le front et s'en va a la hâte.

- je t'aime puce, je fais vite.

* * *

Alice quitte l'appartement a vitesse vampirique et se retrouve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut a l'intérieur de la grotte. Elle se met a hurler de toutes ses forces.

- SHAMI ! Bouge ton cul j'ai besoin de toi, dépêche toi avant que je perde patience.

Le chaudron s'allume le spectre arrive.

- Alice Cullen, que voulez vous.

- je décide de devenir hybride, je veux combiner mes pouvoirs vampirique et dryade.

- et pourquoi j'accèderai a votre demande.

- parce qu'il y a cette putain de prophétie, et qu'à cause de moi Bella c'est sacrifié.

- voulez vous la sauver.

- oui

- au péril de votre vie?

- qu'est ce qu'elles ont de si importantes nos vies, vous me l'avez déjà prise.

- oui mais melle Swan vous la rendue.

- par amour.

- vous avez donc votre réponse.

- comment ça, elle le sait que je l'aime, mais la il ne me reste que quelques heures , et je veux devenir hybride.

- très bien je vais accéder a votre demande, vous allez avoir des pouvoirs de dryades, les votre consisterons a rendre les âmes pures, et a insuffler la vie à la nature. Vous conservez vos capacités vampiriques sauf deux ou trois comme vous a déjà dit melle Brandon. Quand vous serez hybride, vous devrez vous entraîner durant un certain temps, mais votre sœur saura quoi faire. En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de melle Swan, il ne se développeront qu'à votre contact. Bonne chance.

Le spectre transperce le corps d'Alice. Dans un rayon de lumière vert bleue.

**Pov Alice.**

_Whaouh une chaleur s'infiltre en moi, je sens mon cœur repartir la douleur est atroce, le sang afflue dans mes veines, mes poumons reprennent leurs fonctions, trop d'oxygène d'un coup j'ai l'impression de mourir sur place. Mon estomac se tord de douleur. Puis plus rien la lumière disparaît mais je suis toujours autant haletante , j'ai du mal a reprendre le rythme. Je suis essoufflé a n'en plus finir. Je me redresse pour écouter les dernières paroles de SHAMI a mon égard._

- vos fonctions vitales ont repris du service. Vous pouvez garder une alimentation vampirique, mais il est vrai qu'une alimentation humaine décuplera vos pouvoirs. Vous apprendrez a maîtriser vos différents pouvoirs. Il va de soit que lorsque vous agirez comme un vampire vos fonctions vitales seront bloqués.

- que..que..comment ça. J'ai le souffle coupé.

- par exemple si vous voulez courir vite il vous faudra vous concentrer sur vos pouvoirs de vampires afin de ne pas être essoufflé.

- comment je sais si je suis en mode vampire ou dryade?

- la couleur de vos yeux. Plus ils sont clairs, plus vos pouvoirs augmentent. En dryade vous aurez les yeux vert gris. En vampire couleur violette.

- ok et comment je développe mes pouvoirs.

- vous apprendrez.

_Le spectre vient de disparaître, j'ai pas eu toutes les réponses a mes questions, mais je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps je dois retourner auprès de Bella. Je sort de la grotte , celle ci se referme signe qu'on à plus besoin de revenir ici. J'arrive près de la route, en me tenant les côtes , je sens un point de côté c'est affreux. J'arrête un taxi pour revenir a l'hôtel..._

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous.**

**A très vite**

**T.**


	28. Changement

**Coucou, désolé pour le retard, tout se bouscule dans ma vie, et j'ai pas eu le temps de poster.**

**merci pour vos Reviews. Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais pour moi il est nécessaire. Promis le suivant sera meilleur.**

**En espérant tout de même que vous continuerez a me lire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**TOC TOC TOC !**

- Bella ne bouge pas je vais ouvrir

- tu crois que c'est Ali.

- je pense oui je reviens repose toi.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Bella avait réouvert les yeux, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Mayline lui avait expliquer rapidement le retour d'Alice , et les événements qui ont suivis jusqu'à ce que l'on toque à la porte.

**Pov Mayline**

_J'espère vraiment qu'Alice a réussi il est déjà tard et si elle n'est pas devenue hybride, je sais pas comment on va faire pour s'en sortir. Quelqu'un frappe a la porte j'espère que c'est elle, Bella c'est réveillée il y a une dizaine de minutes. J'ouvre la porte et vois ma sœur dans un état pitoyable. Elle est rouge, transpire a profusion, se tient les côtes et a une respiration haletante. Attends elle respire._

- Ali tu vas bien

- je.. Je crois que j'ai perdu l'habitude de..de..respirer

- viens par là

Elle attrape sa sœur par la taille.

- je vais te donner a boire ok, sa risque de te bruler un peu , mais faut que tu bois, tu vas te déshydrater sinon.

- ok, j'ai super mal dans la poitrine, j'ai l'impression que mes poumons crament littéralement a chaque bouffée d'oxygène, et mon cœur bat tellement vite qu'il va finir par sortir de ma poitrine.

- je sais...écoutes les trois prochains jours vont êtres difficiles,mais je te promets que ça va aller, je vais t'apprendre a maîtriser tes pouvoirs. Tu verras quand tu maîtrisera tu pourra faire abstraction de ton côté dryade.

- arrr, ça me brûle.

- je sais respire. Je te laisse notre chambre va prendre une douche, après repose toi un peu ok .

- Bella , dis moi comment elle va.

- elle c'est réveillée, ça va aller t'inquiètes pas. Tu l'as sauvé.

- faut que j'aille la voire.

- non elle se repose et tu vas faire pareil.

- mais..

- discute pas.

- dis lui juste que je l'aime .

- t'inquiètes pas elle le sait.

**Pov Alice.**

_Je me dirige vers la douche, j'ai vraiment envie de la rejoindre, mais elle doit se reposer , tout comme moi, toutes ces émotions, ce cœur qui bat c'est vraiment incroyable. L'eau chaude commence a délier mes muscles, c'est fou comme j'avais oublié la sensation de chaleur. Après quelques minutes je sens la fatigue me tirailler. Je décide alors de sortir de la douche je me sèche rapidement le corps laissant mes cheveux encore humides me soulager. Je me glisse dans le lit de ma sœur, et m'endors sans plus de cérémonie..._

_Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je dors, mais je sens un autre corps se blottir contre moi. J'ouvre mes paupières et vois que ma douce vient de se coller contre moi. Sa main se pose délicatement sur mon ventre et sa tête se pose sur ma poitrine ._

- hey me dit ma douce.

- hey comment tu te sens?

- mieux , maintenant que tu es revenue.

_Je relève mon regard pour me plonger dans le sien._

- même ton sort n'a pas pu t'éloigner de moi.

- oh.. Ali tes yeux..

- Ouai va falloir que tu t'y habitues vert ,gris clair quand mes pouvoirs sont au plus haut , violet quand mon côté vampire ressort.

- alors tu es devenue une hybride, je suis si fière de toi.

- tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t'en ai pas rendue compte.

- de quoi, que lorsque je suis rentrée dans la chambre tu dormais comme un bébé, que tu es aussi brûlante que moi, que ta douce respiration m'excite depuis que je l'entends, que les battements de ton cœur ont augmentés la cadence quand je me suis collé a toi. Roo je crois bien que je m'en suis rendue compte.

- tu sais que je t'aime toi.

- il paraît, mais faudra que tu me le montres, tu comprends j'en ai que des souvenirs assez flous.

Bella esquisse un sourire et plonge sur les lèvres d' respiration des jeunes filles se fait haletante , et au bout de quelques minutes Alice s'en décolle a regrets.

- Whaouh, ma belle doucement, j'ai comment dire, un peu de mal avec ma respiration.

- t'inquiètes , tu maitriseras rapidement.

- je suis désolé..

- de quoi?

- Ben en étant vampire, j'aurais pas eu la même réaction... Je.. Je veux dire j'aurais pas eu le souffle coupé.

- ça ne fait rien, comment tu te sens?

- j'ai un peu faim.

- viens on va manger, d'ailleurs que prendra madame pour son premier repas humain.

- heu , je te laisse choisir.

* * *

Les filles se lèvent et sortent de la chambre en direction du salon où discutent Pablo et Mayline.

- alors les filles, on se sent bien? Demande le jeune homme.

- Ouai ça ira mieux plus tard. Ça vous dit de commander, Alice et moi avons une faim de loup.

- no problemo !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les quatre jeunes sont attablés autour d'un bon repas. Alice est un peu hésitante , mais mange un peu de tout. Habituée a un régime alimentaire des plus drastiques, elle réapprend les goûts de certains aliments.

- alors Ali?

- hum.. Pas mauvais mais je crois que mon ventre a du mal a le supporter.

- tu risques d'être un peu malade, les jours a venir mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout rentreras dans l'ordre.

- j'espère...

**TOC TOC...**

- qui ça peut bien être?

- c'est ma famille, je les sens.

- je vais ouvrir dit Pablo.

- bonsoir les Cullen.

- Pablo tu as des nouvelles d'Alice,demande Rosalie qui a l'air un brin paniquée.

- bien sur rentrez , elle est dans le salon avec les filles.

Les Cullen se précipitent dans le salon et restent interloqués en voyant Alice manger de la nourriture humaine.

- heu Alice, tu nous explique là.

La concernée se retourne pour faire face a sa famille.

- je ... Je suis a moitié vampire, à moitié dryade... Je dois me nourrir de temps en temps comme une humaine...je... Désolé.

- mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

Rosalie s'approche de sa sœur et la prend dans ses bras pour une étreinte débordante. Elle lui murmure dans l'oreille.

- ton cœur Alice, je le sens.

- je sais.

- mais j'ai pas envie de ton sang.

- je sais.

- tu es tellement chaude.

- je sais. Je vais tout vous expliquer.

Alice et Rosalie se relâchent. La petite brune s'adresse a sa famille.

- installez vous je vais tout vous expliquez, vous comprendrez...j'espère...

Au bout d'une heure a leur raconter en détails ce qu'il advenait de sa personne. Les Cullen jugèrent bon de rentrer , du moins les parents car Rosalie, Emmet et Edward, voulaient rester au cas où.

Ils acceptèrent la nouvelle condition d'Alice et étaient fin prêt à l'aider dans son nouvel apprentissage. Dans quelques heures leur avion décollait direction l'Ecosse.

Rosalie accompagné de son mari et de son frère décidèrent d'aller chasser pendant que les autre se reposaient.

* * *

**Dans la chambre.**

Bella est blottie contre le corps d'Alice, qui contemple le plafond sans rien dire.

- a quoi tu penses?

- a tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Je me pose pleins de questions.

- ne t'inquiètes pas on est tous là pour t'aider.

- mais pourquoi , je.. Pourquoi moi.

- parce que ton destin est lié au mien. Écoutes moi bien dit elle en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude de sa compagne. J'ai discuté avec ta sœur quand la prophétie sera réalisée , tu pourras redevenir vampire entièrement si c'est vraiment ton choix. Pour le moment tu dois apprendre a contrôler tes pouvoirs dryades. Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, mais tu verras tu pourras le Faire...

- je.. J'ai mal a la tête **arrrrr**.

- Alice regarde moi ça va aller.

- ça me fait mal ...toutes ces voix...

- Alice ouvre les yeux ma puce je t'en prie calme toi.

- **Arrrrrrr**...

- May viens vite !

...

- que.. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- ma tête, May ma tête.

- calme toi Alice regarde moi.

Alice ouvre ses yeux et les plongent dans ceux de sa sœur. Ces yeux changent de couleur a chaque paroles que prononcent Mayline. Passant d'un vert clair a un gris.

- voilà calme toi. Tes pouvoirs dryades sont puissants surtout en présence de Bella. Dès que nous arrivons en Écosse , je t'apprends a maîtriser ce que tu entends. Maintenant repose toi... Bella je suis désolé mais tu ne peux pas rester près d'Alice pour le moment.

- très bien. _Elle se penche sur Alice et l'embrasse tendrement._ T'aime fort mon petit vampire.

- t'aime fort ma princesse.

Alice s'endort et les filles quittent la chambre...

* * *

**Et voilà.**

**désolé je sais que c'est pas terrible.. **

**A très vite.**

**T.**


	29. Accident

**La suite... Merci pour les Reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Cela va bientôt faire 4 longues heures que nous sommes dans cet avion. Je n'ai pas pu approcher Alice. Je suis assise a côté d'Edward qui n'arrête pas de me scruter. Ce qu'il peut être énervant a la fin. Ma puce est quelques rangs devant,elle est assise avec rose. Aujourd'hui elle a l'air d'aller bien._

Alors que nous commençons la descente vers ce nouveau pays, Edward me sort de mes songes.

- alors t'es contente de toi ?

- de quoi tu parles Ed?

- je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'Alice est devenue.

- attends, tu as étais le premier à dire que tu acceptais la situation, et là tu me dis le contraire, a quoi tu joue exactement.

- écoutes moi bien, je n'apprécie pas vraiment que ma sœur te fréquentes , et encore moins qu'elle soit devenue ce truc. Alice est un vampire et quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu penses elle finira par te quitter. Tout le monde sait que votre soit disant couple n'est que supercherie.

- tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis. Tu as étais la première personne a t'occuper de moi quand je suis tombé malade, tu as toujours étais là et aujourd'hui, tu es en train de me dire que tu t'es royalement foutu de ma gueule si je comprends bien.

- tu as tout compris . Tu vas quitter ma sœur sinon je te tues.

- je ne quitterais pas Alice, c'est mon âme sœur au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié. Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ça d'ailleurs.

- j'ai contacté jasper, je lui est tout dis, et il n'apprécie pas que tu pervertisses Alice, il l'aime toujours tu sais.

- haha. Mon pauvre Ed, tu es tombé sur la tête, jasper a trouvé son âme sœur, Alice m'a tout dit, tu n'arriveras pas a tes fins sache le.

- c'est ce qu'on verra.

"_**Ici votre commandant de bord, nous amorçons la descente en vue de l'aéroport d'Edimbourg veuillez rejoindre votre place, relever la tablette et attacher votre ceinture. Température au sol 18°C, temps clair et ensoleillée . La compagnie vous remercie d'avoir prit ce vol**_."

_Nous descendons enfin de cet avion, je reste encore sous le choc de ce que vient de me dire Edward, mais je masque mon ressenti a son égard. On réglera les comptes plus tard. Pablo a réservé deux véhicules, un 4*4, et une petite berline de sport couleur rouge. Au moment de faire la distribution des véhicules, Ed prend la parole._

- on prend la BM avec Bella.

- tu sais Eddy c'est une de mes voitures préférées reprit Rosalie, je pourrais la conduire si ça ne te dérange pas, je prends Alice avec moi, vu qu'il n'y a que deux places.

- non rose, tu sais bien qu'Alice ne doit pas être dans le même espace que Bella, et je pense que May doit garder un œil sur elle.

- vu comme ça ok.

- bon les gars assez discuté reprend le grand costaud. Ma chérie, Alice, May et Pablo avec moi. Ed et Bella dans la BM, on a environ une heure de route pour rejoindre le ferry qui nous conduira sur l'île d'Iona, où la maison de tes ancêtres se trouve Bella. Tout le monde a bien compris c'est partit. Ed tu me suis.

- pas de souci.

Dans le 4*4, la discussion bat son plein, quand Alice interpelle la joyeuse bande.

- vous ne le trouvez pas bizarre Eddy aujourd'hui ?

- pas plus que d'habitude reprend Rosalie. Pourquoi cette question.

- je sais pas, dans l'avion j'ai entendu le ton monter entre lui et Bella mais je n'ai rien entendu de clair a cause des moteurs.

Rose se retourne du siège passager pour faire face à Alice.

- t'inquiètes ils ont juste discuté

- tu crois qu'il accepte ma relation avec Bella, par ce que tu comprends on était proche avant et a vrai dire depuis que je fréquente Bella il c'est passé beaucoup de chose et je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à lui.

- ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui c'est un grand garçon... Au mon dieu Em fais demi tour.

Alice se retourne, et voit la BM partir dans une embardée qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de chance a ses occupants.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt dans la voiture de sport.

- bon Edward tu vas me dire ce que tu as?

- ne me parles pas sale humaine !

- oh du calme, je t'ai rien fais de mal.

- tu m'as pris Alice.

- alors c'est ça , tu craques pour ta sœur et tu veux me le faire payer. Mais que fais tu de la notion d'âme sœur, tu es le premier a savoir que lorsqu'on a trouvé son âme sœur on est lié a jamais.

- pas vraiment, tu vois j'ai cru comprendre que si une des deux âmes meurt, le lien est rompu.

- et tu comptes faire quoi?

- te tuer, ça coule de source.

- Alice ne te laissera jamais faire, elle m'aime, je suis tout pour elle.

- Alice était bien sans toi, et elle le sera a nouveau , si tu crèves, elle redevient vampire, et je la consolerais.

- tu as tout prévu a ce que je vois.

- Ouai.

- et comment comptes tu t'y prendre, ta sœur a des visions je te rappelles.

- seulement là ce sera trop tard car elle ne sait pas ce que je vais faire au moment ou je te parle.

- tu ne me fais pas peur tu m'entends.

- adieu Bella, va brûler en enfer loin de mon Alice.

Edward colle la pédale au plancher, il est maintenant à plus de 180, quand il donne un violent coup de volant. La voiture part en tonneau sur plusieurs centaine de mètre. Quand le véhicule est enfin stabilisé, le jeune homme en sort sans aucun problème fier de lui. Le 4*4 s'immobilise tout près du lieu de l'accident et ses occupants arrivent à la hâte.

Alice arrive en courant, Ed l'attrape dans ces bras.

- t'inquiètes je n'ai rien.

- tu es sur, que c'est-il passé?

- c'est Bella elle c'est énervée après moi et a essayé de me prendre le volant.

- mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, pourquoi, elle aurait fait ça?

- mais pour nous séparer voyons.

- mais...

Alice relâche l'étreinte d'Ed et se précipite au véhicule endommagé où malheureusement il ne reste plus grand chose.

- Bella !

Elle remarque que l'habitacle ou du moins ce qu'il en reste est vide et entends sa sœur crier au loin.

- Alice , elle est là, dépêche toi.

Alice arrive en courant en moins de deux devant sa belle. Elle remarque l'état dans lequel se trouve Bella.

La jeune brune a mal encaissé le choc comme l'espérait Ed, son visage est couvert de sang, son bras droit à l'air d'être passé sous un camion. Sa blessure au ventre c'est réouverte, et sa jambe semble être transpercé par un espèce de cylindre provenant sûrement de la voiture.

- oh mon dieu, Bella tu m'entends. Ma puce ouvre les yeux je suis là.

- Alice, elle perd trop de sang, tu dois la sauver, je sais que tu possèdes ce pouvoir.

- mais je ne les maîtrises pas. Je.. Je sais pas comment faire. Je veux pas la perdre. Le sort s'acharne sur nous, on pourra jamais être ensemble sans qu'il arrive un truc a l'une de nous deux.

- **STOP** ! Tu te concentres. Laisse la dryade prendre le pouvoir sur toi. Fermes les yeux concentre toi, ressent sa puissance qui coule dans tes veines. Visualise ton pouvoir, souffle doucement. Que vois tu ?

- je vois un fil argenté.

- suis le.

- je le suis, je rentre dans une espèce de pièce toute blanche , je sens une odeur.

- qu'elle odeur dis moi.

- c'est Bella, je la sens elle est prêt de moi, ce fil nous relie. Elle me souris, me caresse la joue.

- te parles t'elle?

- oui mais je ne comprends pas.

- écoutes la.

- l'amour est la clé de ton pouvoir, tu peux ramener les gens que tu aimes à la vie. Elle vient de me dire ça, mais je sais pas comment faire.

- concentre toi sur Bella dis lui ce que tu ressens.

- je t'aime au plus profond de moi ma princesse, tu es tout pour moi, ne m'abandonne pas.

- Alice ouvre les yeux.

Alice regarde sa sœur, une larme coule.

- tu as des yeux gris magnifique le sais tu.

- tu es en train de me dire que je suis en pleine possession de mes pouvoirs.

- c'est exacte. Prend la main de Bella dans la tienne, et répète après moi.

"_Quand deux cœurs sont liés a jamais, rien ne pourra les séparer_"

- Quand deux cœurs sont liés à jamais, rien ne pourra les séparer.

- A...li,c'est toi...

- oh oui c'est moi la douce, tu croyais m'abandonner.

- jamais.

- tu crois que tu peux te relever, tu es vraiment amoché et..

- je sens mes blessures se refermer, il faut juste m'enlever ce truc à la jambe.

- respires ça va te faire mal

- aaaaaa...

- ça va.

- Ouai.

- qu'est ce qui c'est passé, Bella.

- je vais te montrer sinon tu ne me croirais pas.

Alors que Mayline se tient dans le dos de Bella pour la soutenir et l'asseoir , Alice fait face a sa douce accroupie devant elle. Bella dirige sa main sur la joue de sa brune et ferme les yeux. Alice est subjugué par ce qu'elle voie , Bella lui transmet son souvenir elle lui montre tout ce qu'il c'est passé depuis l'altercation de l'avion à l'accident de voiture. Bella retire sa main et les yeux d'Alice virent au violet intense. Elle grogne de fureur.

- hey calme toi. Je vais bien.

- comment il a pu me faire ça, il a le payer.

- Alice non.

- je t'aime.

Alice se lève et parcourt la distance qui la sépare d'Ed resté près des autres. Elle se jette sur lui avec fureur, et lui assène des coups de poing qu'il ne peut éviter.

- comm...ent as tu.. Pu...me faire ça.

- mais c'est elle, j'ai rien fait.

- menteur ! J'ai tout vu !

Emmet se jette sur Alice pour les séparer, Pablo se tient près d'Ed pour l'aider a se relever.

- Em lâche moi, je vais le tuer.

- tu vois comment elle te fait devenir, tu n'es plus la même.

- c'est quoi qui te déranges ! Hein ! que je sois enfin heureuse.

- mais tu ne l'ai pas c'est un leurre, je sais pas comment elle a fait mais elle te manipules.

- je l'aime, elle m'aime, qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas la dedans.

- mais c'est contre nature.. Je te rendrais plus heureuse qu'elle.

La rage qui coule dans ces veines est tellement forte qu'Emmet ne peut la retenir davantage. Elle se jette a nouveau sur Ed qui cette fois ci se défend. Le combat fait rage, les coups pleuvent, jusqu'au moment ou deux bras chaud encercle la taille d'Alice et que les garçons prennent Edward.

- arrête ma chérie, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- mais... Comment il peut me faire ça.

- il pense que c'est lui qui doit te rendre heureuse pas moi.

- il se trompe.

- je sais.

Elle retourne Alice dans ses bras et colle son front a celui de sa brune.

- je vais bien, je suis là grâce à toi.

- j'ai eu si peur de te perdre. May m'a aidé a faire sortir mon pourvoir.

- tu vois tu as réussi. Mais maintenant ma petite vampire tu vas me cacher ses yeux violet que j'aime tant pour m'afficher tes jolis yeux émeraude qui me font fondre.

Alice se concentre sur le regard de Bella et ses yeux changent de couleur peut a peut. Elle l'embrasse tendrement.

- heu.. Scusez moi les filles, je viens d'appeler Carlisle pour lui faire part de l'incident. Ed est avec Pab dans le 4*4, je vais le ramener a l'aéroport et rentrer avec lui. Une dépanneuse arrive avec une nouvelle voiture.

- merci mon chéri, je vais rester avec les filles et Pab, tu ne m'en veux pas.

- non prends bien soin de mes petites sœurs.

- ça marche. Tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir avec Edward?

- fais moi confiance. Je t'appelles vite. Je t'aime

- je t'aime aussi Em.

Alors que les garçons s'éloignent, la petite troupe composée maintenant d'Alice, Bella, Mayline , Pablo et Rosalie, attendent sagement le véhicule de remplacement. Celui ci arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Après avoir réglé une coquette somme pour les dégâts occasionnés, ils reprennent la route en direction du ferry qui les mènera a destination.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous ? Je sais je suis sadique hihi, mais je kiff pas Edward. ;)**

**reviews ?**


End file.
